My All is in You
by Lee Sanghyun
Summary: Sungmin sadar akan posisinya, dan ia tidak memungkiri bahwa ikatan yang dia jalani bersama Kyuhyun bukanlah suatu hal yang umum di masyarakat. Namun di saat Sungmin kini memutuskan kembali untuk bersama Kyuhyun, keadaan tidak berpihak padanya. Kali ini, Sungminlah yang harus berjuang untuk Kyuhyun. Dan kini, perjuangan itu berbuah manis/ Kyumin/ Yaoi/ NC/ Don't Like Don't Read
1. Chapter 1

My All is in You

.

.

.

.

A Kyumin Fanfiction

.

Main Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

Warning!

YAOI, Boys Love, Typo(s),

Rating :

M

Genre :

Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer :

Fic ini milik Lee Sanghyun donk! Kyumin ada di fic ini karena saya mencintai mereka.

Summary :

Sungmin sadar akan posisinya, dan ia tidak memungkiri bahwa ikatan yang dia jalani bersama kyuhyun bukanlah suatu hal yang umum di masyarakat. Perasaan bersalah, cinta dan ketakutan ada dalam dirinya. Super junior, Keluarga dan Kyuhyun, membuat ia tak sanggup menjalani ini semua, dan sungmin berpikir untuk menyerah.

NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIAT!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

N' DON'T BE SIDERS PLEASE?!

.

enJOY reading^^

.

.

.

.

"Kyuuuuuhhh…!"

Sungmin menggeliat gelisah, suhu panas pada tubuhnya dan rasa sesak di ujung juniornya yang memaksa untuk keluar akibat rangsangan dari namja pucat yang sedang bergerak konstan di atasnya, membuat dia hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan mengerang menyebut nama kekasihnya.

"nde ming, mendesahlah untukku sayang!" kyuhyunpun menahan napas akibat rasa nikmat yang berpusat pada ujung kejantanannya, yang merambat memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia berusaha bergerak cepat, konstan dan menumbuk titik terdalam tubuh sungmin

"aaa…ahhhh….kyuuhhyu,,,nnn..!" sungmin mengerang frustasi, ia tak tahan lagi, ia lelah tapi ia harus mendapatkan klimaksnya.

"keluarkan sayang, jangan ditahan….!aaaggghhhhh…..shhh….kau menjepitku….aaahhh" kyuhyun memejamkan mata dan rahangnyapun mengeras, ia berusaha menggapai nikmatnya bersamaan dengan sungmin

"k-kyuuuu….su..sudah!aaaaahhhh…..!" cairan putih itu meluncur deras membasahi perut hingga dada mulusnya, segalanya terasa putih, sungmin mengejang menikmati puncak orgasmenya.

"aaaaaaahhhhh….ssshhhh…ming…hhhh….kau mengagumkan!"

Kyuhyun mengecup kening sungmin lama pasca orgasmenya, menyalurkan betapa ia sangat menyayangi hyungnya yang satu ini.

Nafas sungmin masing terengah, Dia tak pernah tidak puas jika bercinta dengan kyuhyun. Kyuhyunnya memang yang terbaik.

Kyuhyun berbaring disamping sungmin sambil mendekapnya erat, setelah ia mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole sungmin. Memandang wajah sungmin yang berpeluh karena kegiatan mereka barusan, sungguh sempurna, pikir kyuhyun.

.

.

"gomawo kyu…" sungmin masih memejamkan matanya.

"Hm?"

Terimakasih? Lucu sekali pikir kyuhyun, tidak jarang mereka melakukan hal ini tapi sekarang tiba-tiba sungmin mengucapkan terimakasih. "kenapa sayang? Mau lagi?" goda kyuhyun

Sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapi candaan kekasih evilnya ini. Kyuhyun memang suka sekali menggodanya. Kyuhyunnya yang jahil, yang posesif, yang pervert, yang memiliki otak jenius, yang memiliki wajah tampan, yang memiliki tubuh proporsional, yang memiliki suara yang indah, yang dipuja banyak orang, yang ia cintai dan akan selalu begitu…..

tak pernah habis deskripsi akan kyuhyun bagi sungmin. kyuhyun, magnae super junior, sang dongsaeng kesayangannya….…dongsaeng…...ya….dongsaeng…..sehar usnya begitu…..

Kembali perasaan gundah itu datang. Apalagi saat tiba-tiba ia teringat eomma kyuhyun mengiriminya pesan siang tadi mengajaknya bertemu besok. Bertemu….untuk apa? Ini tidak seperti biasanya, dan perasaan sungmin benar-benar tidak enak.

Seketika itu juga entah kenapa tiba-tiba sungmin benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan kyuhyun. Ya, karena kyuhyunnya selalu bisa membuatnya tenang. Kyuhyun selalu bisa membuat sungmin merasa nyaman dan membuat perasaannya menjadi ringan. Seharusnya begitu, tapi entah kenapa tidak untuk saat ini, bahkan selepas bercinta pun perasaan gelisah sungmin tidak juga kunjung reda.

"ya tuhan" batin sungmin sambil memejamkan matanya.

.

CUP !

.

Sungmin tersentak saat tiba-tiba kyuhyun mencium kelopak matanya.

"aku disini, tapi kau seperti menganggapku tidak ada, melamun seperti itu…"

"kyu.."

"ada yang kau fikirkan? Ada sesuatu yang membuatmu cemas? Kau tidak seperti biasanya….bahkan aku cukup terkejut, kau tadi membuka pintuku dengan tergesa, tiba-tiba bilang kesepian dan ingin tidur disini bahkan kau mengajakku bercinta duluan"

Sungmin hanya mengerjap mendengar ocehan kyuhyun. Kekasihnya ini ternyata cukup peka. Atau, sungmin yang terlalu over reaction sehingga tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegelisahannya?

"ehhmm….hanya tiba2 merindukanmu" sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyamankan diri dalam rengkuhan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, begitulah sungminnya, tidak akan mau berterusterang dengan mudahnya. Ia memaklumi hal ini karena begitulah watak kekasihnya, jika kyuhyun memaksa ingin tahu, dia tak mau ambil resiko beradu mulut dengan sungmin.

"tidurlah sayang, mau kunyanyikan lagu apa agar perasaanmu kembali membaik?"

Sungmin merasa perlu meralat kata-kata kyuhyun. Ia baik-baik saja, jadi kyuhyun tak boleh menganggap keadaannya sedang tidak baik. Paling tidak, ia harus terlihat seperti itu.

"aku tidak.."

"bagaimana dengan believe? Oke? Tutup matamu, dengarkan aku, dan tidurlah" kyuhyun memotong ucapan sungmin, ia tak mau mereka terlibat pada pembicaraan yang lebih panjang dan akan berakhir pada perdebatan nantinya.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada sungmin. Dia pun memejamkan mata dan mulai bernyanyi. Tangannya mengelus lembut rambut indah sungmin

"jaljayo baby, saranghae…" ucap kyuhyun

Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kemudian memejamkan matanya berusaha tidur. Kyuhyun…sekarang ia hanya perlu merasakan dekapan hangat kyuhyun saja. Dan untuk besok, masalah dia bertemu dengan eomma kyuhyun…itu masalah besok...

.

.

.

.

TBC

Anyeong!

Akhirnya bisa menuangkan kecintaan saya terhadap Kyumin lewat fic ini. Yup, saya masih amatir, dan baca first published fic punya saya yang kemarin rasanya,,,,,,Aish! Pingin ngedit, memperbaiki Typo(s) dan bahasa yang semrawut. Well, tidak mudah ternyata merangkai kata agar perasaan tersampaikan.

Untuk fic ini, saya berpikir kalau memang jalan kyumin seperti itu, saya rasa mereka pasti tidak menjalaninya dengan mudah. Dan entah kenapa rasanya dalam pikiran saya sungmin lah yang tidak bisa untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu. Makanya kemungkinan saya akan buat sungmin centris disini.

Well, saya berterimaksih untuk yang membaca dan mereview.

By Lee Sanghyun


	2. Chapter 2

My All is in You chapter 2

.

.

A Kyumin Fanfiction

.

Main Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

Warning!

YAOI, Boys Love, Typo(s),

Rating :

M

Genre :

Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer :

Fic ini milik Lee Sanghyun donk! Kyumin ada di fic ini karena saya mencintai mereka.

Summary :

Sungmin sadar akan posisinya, dan ia tidak memungkiri bahwa ikatan yang dia jalani bersama kyuhyun bukanlah suatu hal yang umum di masyarakat. Perasaan bersalah, cinta dan ketakutan ada dalam dirinya. Super junior, Keluarga dan Kyuhyun, membuat ia tak sanggup menjalani ini semua, dan sungmin berpikir untuk menyerah.

NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIAT!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

N' DON'T BE SIDERS PLEASE?!

.

enJOY reading^^

.

.

.

Sungmin menyesap hot capuccino nya dan memandang ke luar jendela café. Pemandangan gerimis di luar dan beberapa orang yang berjalan dengan sedikit terburu untuk mencari tempat berteduh. Disinilah ia berada, di sebuah café agak jauh dari kota untuk menunggu kedatangan eomma kyuhyun. Ia tak ada jadwal hari ini, jadi ia berusaha datang lebih awal. Setidaknya, hal itu bisa membuatnya sedikit santai dan bisa mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu eomma kyuhyun.

Mempersiapkan diri? Huff, sungmin sebetulnya tidak perlu setegang ini karena hubungannya dengan eomma kyuhyun sangatlah baik, hanya saja, hubungan backstreetnya dengan kyuhyun memang membuatnya sedikit waspada karena permintaan eomma kyuhyun untuk bertemu hanya berdua dengannya sangatlah tidak biasa.

Tiba-tiba sungmin teringat, dulu orang tua kyuhyun pernah memberinya semangat dengan hadir di konser dan membawa banner untuk sungmin, saat sungmin sedang merasa sangat terbebani karena fans yang mem-bashing dirinya. Saat itu juga, ia terharu akan apa yang orangtua kyuhyun lakukan untuknya.

Sedikit memberikan rasa lega dihatinya saat mengingat hal tersebut barusan. Hubungannya dengan kyuhyun memang hanya menjadi rahasia antara dia dan kyuhyun saja, meskipun mungkin menurut sungmin ada beberapa orang disekitarnya yang menyadari hubungan mereka, namun baik sungmin ataupun kyuhyun -mungkin- tidak secara gamblang pernah mengakui hubungan mereka di depan orang lain.

Bagi sungmin, hubungannya dengan kyuhyun masih sangat perlu ia pertimbangkan. Rasa takut dan kecemasan sering melingkupinya. Karena ia merasa menjadi seorang pendosa saat ini, membiarkan kyuhyun mencintai seseorang yang seharusnya menjadi hyung panutannya, bahkan menerima perasaan kyuhyun setelah beberapa kali kyuhyun meyakinkan bahwa tak akan terjadi masalah dengan hubungan mereka berdua.

.

.

"sungmin-ah…."

Sungmin tersentak, seberapa lama ia melamun hingga tak menyadari kehadiran eomma kyuhyun yang kini sedang berdiri disampingnya dan tersenyum hangat.

Sungmin berdiri dan memberikan pelukan kepada eomma kyuhyun. "cho ahjumma…" sapanya.

"apa kabar sungmin-ah, sudah lama menunggu?" nyonya cho mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan sungmin. Dia segera memesan teh hangat untuk minumannya.

Entah kenapa sungmin bertambah tegang saat ini. Ia menggigit kecil bibirnya.

"mianhe untuk tiba-tiba mengundangmu untuk datang, kau pasti sedang sibuk sekali"

"ah, gwaenchana, ahjumma, kebetulan hari ini tidak ada jadwal, makanya aku bersedia bertemu hari ini,

mmmm...ada yang bisa aku bantu ahjumma?"

Nyonya cho tersenyum lembut " terimakasih sungmin-ah, kau benar-benar anak baik.."

Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum, ia benar-benar gelisah saat ini, perasaannya sangat tidak enak.

"sungmin-ah, ini tentang kyuhyun…." Nyonya cho langsung mebuka percakapan tanpa basa-basi.

"putera kesayanganku, dongsaengmu…. Aku berterimakasih selama ini kau menjaganya dengan baik, aku sangat percaya padamu saat dulu kau yang terpilih menjadi roomatenya…"

Sungmin masih menunggu, bukan ini, pikirnya...…ia masih menunggu inti dari apa yang akan dikatakan nyonya cho kepadanya.

"sungmin-ah, aku berharap, aku tetap bisa mempercayaimu, ...kyuhyun-ku….harapanku…"

Nyonya cho berhenti sejenak, menarik napas sebentar.

Sungmin semakin bingung, dan ia sungguh sangat takut ketika nyonya cho mengambil handphonenya, mengutak-atiknya sebentar seperti sedang mencari atau memilih sesuatu, hingga ia menyodorkannya pada sungmin.

Sungmin menerima handphone yang diberikan nyonya cho padanya, ia melihat ke layar,

Sungmin terkesiap.

"aku mengcopynya dari handphone kyuhyun, saat ia berkunjung ke rumah beberapa hari yang lalu"

Sungmin menegang, matanya masih terpaku pada gambar-gambar yang terpampang di layar smartphone itu.

Foto-foto dirinya dan kyuhyun, selca yang kyuhyun ambil saat mereka sedang berdua dengan kondisi berpelukan mesra, kyuhyun yang mencium pipi sungmin dan memeluknya dari belakang. Saat mereka sedang berpesta wine di kamar. Dan yang paling mengejutkan foto selca kyuhyun topless dengan background sungmin yang sedang tertidur di ranjang kyuhyun, tak berbusana, hanya ada selimut yang menutupi sebatas pinggang ke bawah.

muka sungmin memerah, matanya menghangat. Namun ia tahan agar cairan bening itu tak keluar. Tangannya gemetar berusaha meletakkan kembali handphone itu di hadapan nyonya cho. Sungmin semakin menggigit bibirnya keras. Ia tak sanggup memandang nyonya cho saat ini.

"aku sungguh percaya padamu sungmin, aku memiliki segudang harapan pada puteraku…aku melepasnya untuk super junior…aku mengabaikan larangan ayahnya dan mendukung karirnya, menjalani apa yang dia kejar bersama kalian, tidak untuk membiarkannya menjadi seperti ini…"

Nyonya cho terisak, air matanya mengalir deras membasahi pipinya.

"dia aku ajarkan agama dan norma, dia juga pernah berkata padaku mengenai wanita yang menjadi istri idamannya…"

Sungmin tak kuasa menahan tangis. Dadanya sesak. Ia ingin menjerit saat ini juga. Ia merasa bersalah. Ia ketakutan. Ia telah membuat seorang ibu menangis karenanya. Ia telah menggugurkan harapan seorang ibu terhadap puteranya.

"aku mencoba tetap berpikir positif, sungmin….aku terus berusaha menutup mata dan telingaku akan bisikan orang luar mengenai hubungan kalian. Karena aku tak pernah berharap itu benar, aku percaya padamu sungmin, aku percaya kau hanya sebatas hyungnya yang menyayanginya seperti yang lain, aku percaya apa yang dinamakan fanservis di panggung, aku percaya pada kalian, sungmin…"

Nyonya cho menyapu air matanya yang tak berhenti mengalir. "kyuhyunku…tidak akan memilih jalan salah seperti itu…"

Nyonya cho tak kuasa menahan isak tangisnya, ia menutup mulutnya dengan sapu tangannya untuk meredam suara tangisnya. Ia menggenggam tangan sungmin erat menyalurkan kepercayaan dan harapannya kepada sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam. Wajahnya pucat, ia benar-benar merasa menjadi orang jahat saat ini. Kepercayaan seorang ibu terhadapnya telah hancur. Air matanya akhirnya menetes. Sungmin menangis, menundukkan wajahnya, sambil mengeratkan genggaman nyonya cho.

.

Agak lama hingga sungmin bisa sedikit bernapas, meskipun paru-parunya sangat sesak saat ini.

Terlebih ia teringat apa yang baru saja semalam ia lakukan dengan kyuhyun. Sungmin merasa menjadi orang yang hina.

"Cho ahjumma…" sedikit getaran pada suara sungmin. Ia melanjutkan "Tenanglah….kyuhyunmu…aku jamin, dia tetap akan menjadi putera kebanggaanmu, kyuhyunmu, kau tetap bisa menaruh harapan padanya. Aku jamin itu. Kyuhyunmu, tetap milikmu, ahjumma,…"

Nyonya cho mengangkat wajahnya, memandang sungmin yang saat ini tengah menghapus air matanya "sungmin-ah…"

"jangan menangis ahjumma, jangan membuatku menjadi anak yang mendurhakaimu, ahjumma….tenanglah.."

Sungmin tersenyum, sedikit memaksa.

"sungmin-ah"

Sungmin berusaha tersenyum, hatinya benar-benar sakit saat ini

"kau bisa tetap percaya padaku, aku akan memegang kepercayaanmu. Aku akan memberikan jaminan padamu"

Sungmin menggenggam tangan nyonya cho lebih erat. Sedikit gemetar, tapi ia berusaha memberikan keyakinan pada eomma kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedikit kesal dan melempar handphone ke atas spreinya. Ini sudah lewat jam makam malam, tapi sungmin tak kunjung pulang, bahkan dihubungi lewat handphone pun sungmin tak menjawabnya.

"huuuuff…" kyuhyun menarik napas dan merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang empuknya. Menelungkupkan wajahnya, menghirup aroma sungmin yang masih tertinggal akibat perbuatan mereka semalam.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia merasakan kehangatan sungmin masih tertinggal disana.

"dimana kau sungmin, kau meninggalkanku seenaknya tadi pagi, padahal aku yang punya jadwal, tapi malah kau yang sibuk diluar..." kyuhyun menggerutu, bahkan ia bertanya pada eunhyuk dan wookie, namun jawabannya nihil. Mereka pun tidak tau dimana kekasih kelincinya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Hujan semakin deras. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam KST, keluarga lee tiba-tiba dikejutnya dengan suara bel pintu.

"biar aku yang membukanya, yeobo…" ucap nyonya lee kepada suaminya. Ia beranjak membuka pintu.

.

CKLEK

.

Nyonya lee sedikit terkejut melihat tamu yang berdiri di depan pintunya yang ia kenali sebagai sosok putera sulungnya.

"Sungmin?"

Wajah pucat itu penuh airmata, badannya sedikit menggigil karena kondisinya yang basah kuyup.

.

"Eomma….hikz,,"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sumpah, tugas kuliah yang bejibun tambah bikin males ngerjainnya. Alhasil, keluarlah update-an fic ini. Kyahahahaha~~~~…betul-betul mahasiswa yang tidak patut ditiru.

Coment dari reader ternyata bener2 memberi efek semangat luar biasa, thanks for review in the previous chap. Ini hadiah untuk kalian.

# .1; SPREAD JOY137; chikakyumin; fitriKyuMin; Cholee137; Zahra Amelia; KyuMin Child Clouds; dan para reader lainnya#

With Love, Lee Sanghyun.


	3. Chapter 3

My All is in You Chapter 3

.

.

A Kyumin Fanfiction

.

Main Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

Warning!

YAOI, Boys Love, Typo(s),

Rating :

M

Genre :

Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer :

Fic ini milik Lee Sanghyun donk! Kyumin ada di fic ini karena saya mencintai mereka.

Summary :

Sungmin sadar akan posisinya, dan ia tidak memungkiri bahwa ikatan yang dia jalani bersama kyuhyun bukanlah suatu hal yang umum di masyarakat. Perasaan bersalah, cinta dan ketakutan ada dalam dirinya. Super junior, Keluarga dan Kyuhyun, membuat ia tak sanggup menjalani ini semua, dan sungmin berpikir untuk menyerah.

NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIAT!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

N' DON'T BE SIDERS PLEASE?!

.

enJOY reading^^

.

.

.

JDEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR!

SPLASH!

JDEEEERRRR!

DRSSSSSH…DRSSSHHHHH…..

Hujan turun bertambah deras, petirpun bersahutan melengkapi pemandangan langit yang tak bersahabat kali ini, seakan berpihak pada keadaan Sungmin yang sampai saat ini tidak juga menghentikan air matanya.

"Sungmin, sayang….minum ini" Nyonya Lee menyodorkan coklat hangat untuk Sungmin, namun puteranya tak kunjung bergeming.

Keadaan Sungmin saat ini sungguh mengkhawatirkan. Kedatangannya ke rumah yang tiba-tiba, dengan kondisi tubuh menggigil kedinginan dan wajah pucat penuh air mata, hingga kini setelah Nyonya Lee mengeringkan badan Sungmin dan mengganti baju basahnya dengan piyama, posisi Sungmin masih sama. Meringkuk di pangkuan sang eomma dan memeluk erat Nyonya Lee sambil tetap menangis sesenggukan.

Sungmin tak mau bicara, ia hanya menangis dan terus memeluk eommanya. Badannya masih sedikit menggigil, Nyonya Lee terus memeluk dan mengusap pelan rambut hitam Sungmin.

"Sungmin, minumlah ini sedikit, kau masih kedinginan, ini bisa sedikit menghangatkanmu"

Nyonya Lee dengan sabar terus membujuk Sungmin. Tapi benar-benar tak ada reaksi dari puteranya itu.

"Bicaralah sayang, apa yang terjadi? jangan membuat eomma khawatir seperti ini."

Sungmin masih diam, Nyonya Lee terus berusaha menenangkan Sungmin.

.

.

Sungmin benar-benar merasa tergoncang, apa yang selama ini ia takutkan benar-benar terjadi. Nyonya Cho memang tidak menyuruhnya secara langsung untuk menghentikan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Nyonya Cho bukan wanita kasar dan keras, apalagi terhadap Sungmin, hyung yang pasalnya paling dekat dengan Kyuhyun, apalagi saat Sungmin masih menjadi roommate Kyuhyun, Nyonya Cho benar-benar memasrahkan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

Tapi tangisan Nyonya Cho, harapannya akan Kyuhyun dan kepercayaannya pada Sungmin yang tadi siang dia sampaikan justru membuat hati Sungmin sangat sakit. Sungmin merasa bersalah. Ia merasa berdosa. Ia merasa tidak berguna, sebagai hyung, harusnya Sungmin dapat memposisikan dirinya dengan benar, harusnya ia bisa membawa Kyuhyun kearah yang lebih baik, tapi ia malah ikut terhanyut akan cinta yang Kyuhyun berikan untuknya. Ia dengan mudahnya ikut terbawa arus, menanggapi perasaan Kyuhyun, hingga dirinya pun ikut bergantung pada Kyuhyun,hati dan tubuh pun telah ia berikan seluruhnya pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin tahu yang ia jalani salah, tapi Sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpa Kyuhyun. Di hari-harinya selalu hanya ada kyuhyun.

.

.

.

**Dorm Super Junior**

Kyuhyun gelisah karena Sungmin tak kunjung pulang juga. Tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi. Ia berharap itu kabar dari Sungminnya.

Tapi ia mendesah kecewa, ternyata bukan Sungmin, melainkan eomma nya. Ya, bahkan telpon dari eomma nya pun tidak membuat perasaan kyuhyun menjadi lebih baik.

"Yeoboseo, eomma…" Kyuhyun menjawab telponnya dengan sedikit malas.

Nyonya Cho sedikit heran dengan nada suara anaknya. "Kyu?"

"Nde?" Kyuhyun beranjak menuju jendela kamarnya, dilihatnya hujan tak juga mereda.

"Hhh,,,kau tidak menyambut telpon eomma dengan baik" oke,mood sang eomma menurun sudah.

Seperti tersadar akan kekesalan eommanya, Kyuhyun mencoba menjawab dengan nada suara yang lebih bersemanagat "ah, mmm,,,apa kabar eomma?eomma sehat bukan?aku merindukan eomma"

"Sudahlah Kyu, kau tidak usah berbohong, tidak begitu nada bicara seorang anak yang merindukan eomma-nya" ternyata sang eomma benar-benar memahami puteranya.

"Ya, eomma, aku benar-benar merindukanmu, hanya saja, aku sedang menunggu telepon dari Sungmin hyung, tapi ternyata ini darimu, hehe" jujur sekali ini anak, pikir sang eomma.

"Haaahhh~~ jadi kau kecewa?" tebak sang eomma.

"Aish, tidak begitu, eomma, sudahlah, appa sedang apa?" Kyuhyun berusaha mengembalikan mood eommanya.

"Sedang bersiap-siap mau tidur, eomma hanya ingin menanyakan kabarmu, kau sehat-sehat saja bukan? Apa sudah mau tidur? Atau jangan-jangan masih bermain game? kurangi kebiasaanmu sayang, istirahatkan badanmu"

Seperti biasanya, kyuhyun berkata dalam hati "Hehe, nde eomma,"

Nyonya Cho kembali terdiam

Kyuhyun pun terdiam, menunggu Nyonya Cho bicara

"Kyu?" Nyonya Cho membuka pembicaraan kembali

"Nde?"

"Jangan diam saja seperti itu," Nyonya Cho kembali kesal, "huff, anak ini" pikirnya

"Ah, haha…kan eomma yang menelponku duluan" Kyuhyun mencoba beralasan. Bagaimanapun, eommanya sedang memberikan perhatian padanya.

"Ck, sudahlah eomma tutup saja telponnya, kau seperti tidak mempedulikan eomma" Nyonya Cho merasa percuma saja menelpon Kyuhyun untuk saat ini.

"Mianhe eomma, tidak seperti itu, hanya saja memang, aku sedang tidak tenang saat ini" Kyuhyun mulai menceritakan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Eomma kyuhyun terdiam, mencoba menyimak apa yang menjadi masalah si anak bungsu kali ini.

"Sungmin hyung belum pulang ke dorm, sedangkan di luar hujan sangat deras. Seharian ini aku tidak bisa menghubunginya, bahkan member lain juga tidak tahu dia dimana, ck…padahal ini sudah larut"

Eomma kyuhyun terkejut, Sungmin ternyata tidak berpamitan dengan siapapun untuk menemuinya, bahkan saat ini Sungmin belum pulang ke dorm. Kemana Sungmin pergi setelah bertemu dengannya siang tadi. Sungmin hanya mengatakan akan pergi karena ada urusan lain saat berpisah dengannya siang tadi.

"Kyu, kau…masih satu kamar dengan Sungmin?" Nyonya Cho mengalihkan pertanyaan lain

"Heehh? Ck, sayangnya tidak, aku sendiri sekarang, apa eomma lupa? Bukannya Eomma lihat saat ini kamarku terlihat lengaaaaaannnnggggg sekali" yah, nada bicara kekanakan yang selalu ia berikan pada eommanya. Kyuhyun melanjutkan, "Ternyata tidak asik eomma, terkadang aku kesepian, bahkan terkadang aku tidur terlalu larut dan bangun agak terlambat. Hehe"

Nyonya Cho terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, ia menjadi merasa terbebani, betapa Kyuhyun sangat memperhatikan Sungmin, dan betapa Sungmin dulu selalu mengurus Kyuhyun dengan baik. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa ia benar-benar kehilangan Sungmin

"Jangan begitu, Kyu! Kau merepotkan namanya. Ya sudah, tidurlah. Mungkin Sungmin sedang ada keperluan di tempat lain. Lagipula dia bukan anak kecil lagi, kau yang harus pintar menjaga kesehatanmu" nasehat Nyonya Cho.

"Okey nyonya cho" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan memberi penghormatan meskipun eomma tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Hah, kau ini, sudah ya, eomma tutup dulu"

"Nde, love you mom!"

KLIK

.

.

.

**Kediaman Keluarga Lee**

Nyonya Lee membaringkan dan menyelimuti Sungmin hingga batas dada. Mengusap lembut rambutnya, agar puteranya lebih tenang.

Saat dirasa Sungmin sudah mulai tenang, Nyonya Lee beranjak dan mencium sayang dahi Sungmin.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti karena panggilan puteranya.

"Eomma.." Sungmin menarik ujung baju sang eomma, suaranya sudah serak akibat terlalu lama menangis.

Nyonya Lee berbalik dan kembali mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sungmin "hm? "

"Katakan padaku, eomma ingin aku seperti apa? Apa yang eomma harapkan dariku?" Sungmin menatap sendu wajah eomma nya.

Nyonya Lee menatap Sungmin heran, "Sungmin…?"

"Aku akan jadi anak baik eomma, aku tidak akan melanggar larangan eomma, aku akan menuruti eomma, …hikz" Air mata kembali meluncur membasahi pipi bulatnya.

"Ya Tuhan Sungmin, apa yang kau bicarakan?" Nyonya Lee semakin merasa heran dengan puteranya. Kenapa tiba-tiba Sungmin berkata seperti itu.

"Eomma…." Rasa sesak itu kembali datang, Sungmin benar-benar merasa sakit pada dadanya,

"Maafkan aku….hikz….maafkan aku eomma….maaf…" Ia kembali menangis, merengkuh pinggang sang eomma dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perut sang eomma.

"Sayang, ada apa denganmu? Sungmin, dengar nak, kau kebanggaan eomma dan appa, cukup dengan kau bahagia dan hidup dengan baik, eomma tidak menuntut apa-apa…..…sudah sayang…..…sttt" Nyonya Lee kembali menenangkan puteranya, kali ini ia benar-benar merasa aneh dengan Sungmin.

"hikz…" air mata sungmin bertambah deras. "Eomma….maaf…"

"Kenapa minta maaf? Apa yang kau perbuat? hhh, Sungmin, tenangkan dirimu dulu, …" Sungmin tak pernah menangis seperti ini, paling-paling eomma Sungmin menjumpai anaknya menangis terharu bersama Super Junior. Tapi kali ini Sungmin benar-benar terlihat frustasi dan menderita.

"hikz…" rasanya air matanya tak akan ada habisnya.

"Sssttt….sudah, ayo istirahatkan dirimu dulu, tidurlah…semua baik-baik saja, eomma akan menunggu disini sampai kau tidur" Nyonya Lee membawa Sungmin kembali untuk berbaring di ranjangnya,

Nyonya lee membelai sayang rambut sungmin, tangan satunya ia letakkan diatas dada sungmin, menepuknya lembut berusaha menenangkan hati sang anak, terus seperti itu, hingga nafas Sungmin berhembus teratur. Sungmin tertidur.

.

.

.

"_Kau tau, Min? aku pernah menyukai seorang gadis, tapi rasanya tidak semendebarkan seperti saat hati ini memilihmu"_

"_Aku juga pernah memeluk seorang gadis, tapi rasanya tidak sehangat memeluk dirimu"_

"_Aku bahkan pernah mencium seorang gadis, tapi rasanya tidak semanis ciumanmu"_

_Kyuhyun berbisik mesra di telinga Sungmin, Ia mendekap erat kekasihnya dari belakang, punggung Sungmin menempel hangat di dadanya. Mereka berdua kini sedang memandang indahnya bintang di langit malam Seoul, dibalik kamar hangat mereka._

"_Lee sungmin, aku mencintaimu" pernyataan cinta kyuhyun yang berulang kali tak pernah bosan dilontarkan mulutnya, dan tetap terdengar manis di telinga Sungmin_

_Sungmin membalikkan badannya, mengalungkan kedua tangannya erat di leher sang kekasih "Cho Kyuhyun, aku lebih mencintaimu" Sungmin sedikit berjinjit untuk mengecup singkat bibir kissable kekasihnya, kemudian menggesekkan hidungnya pada hidung mancung Kyuhyun dan tersenyum manis setelahnya. _

"_Jangan pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk pergi dariku, Min…aku pastikan kau akan membunuh dua jiwa jika kau berani melakukannya" Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin ke tempat tidur, masih melingkarkan erat tangannya di pinggang Sungmin._

"_Lee Sungmin, jadilah milikku!"_

_._

_._

_.  
_

"Kyu?"

Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya, tanpa sadar air matanya kembali mengalir deras membasahi pelipisnya hingga jatuh membasahi bantalnya.

Mimpi yang indah, penyatuan tubuhnya yang pertama kali dengan Kyuhyun, meninggalkan perih yang teramat sangat di bagian bawah tubuhnya saat itu, mereka berdua tidak memiliki pengalaman bercinta sebelumnya. Mereka hanya bergerak sesuai naluri yang ada, saling mendekap erat menyalurkan rasa cinta, perasaan saling memiliki dan saling membutuhkan. Berakhir dengan sedikit rasa panik saat Kyuhyun meihat darah yang menetes di waktu ia dengan perlahan mengeluarkan miliknya dari hole Sungmin, bisa dipastikan itu darah Sungmin. Dekapan hangat dan ciuman menenangkan yang diberikan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin dikarenakan air mata Sungmin yang mengalir sebagai bukti bahwa proses penyatuan mereka sangat menyakitkan bagi Sungmin.

"Peluk aku lagi, Kyu…..Hikz" Sungmin mencengkram erat piyamanya di bagian dada.

"Ini sakit, Kyu, sakit…sangat sakit" pagi masih jauh, dan Lee Sungmin kembali larut dalam tangisnya yang tak kunjung berhenti.

.

.

.

**Kediaman Keluarga Cho**

Pagi hari selesai sarapan, Nyonya Cho membawakan dua cangkir the hangat untuknya dan suaminya yang sedang menonton TV di ruang keluarga.

"Yeobo, aku….agak merasa tidak tenang sekarang, mengenai Kyuhyun dan Sungmin…" Nyonya Cho memulai ceritanya pada sang suami. "Semalam aku menelpon Kyuhyun, dia sedang mengkhawatirkan Sungmin yang tidak pulang ke dorm dan tidak mengabarinya"

"Bagaimana hasil pembicaraanmu dengan Sungmin? Apa Kyuhyun tau?" Tuan Cho menanggapi istrinya sambil mengganti channel TV, memilih tayangan yang lebih menarik.

"Aku tidak bicara masalah ini pada Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin pun tidak memberitahukan pada siapapun mengenai pertemuannya denganku"

"Bagaimana tanggapan Sungmin?" Tuan Cho mulai serius menanggapi istrinya.

"Hhhh….Sungmin…dia juga menangis kemarin, dia meyakinkanku…agar tidak khawatir mengenai Kyuhyun, dia bilang…semua akan sesuai harapan kita,,,,haaaahhh~~~ ya Tuhan, anak itu…." Nyonya Cho kini memasang wajah sendunya. Ia sandarkan badannya pada sofa empuknya.

Tuan Cho mengangguk mengerti "memang tepat kau memilih Sungmin, bagaimanapun anak itu yang bisa diajak bicara, dibanding Kyuhyun. Mengingat pribadi Sungmin yang lembut dan sedikit tertutup, dia juga dewasa, aku yakin sebetulnya Sungmin pasti memikirkan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun, dan kita sebagai Orang Tua, memang perlu mengingatkan mereka, sebelum lebih jauh..."

"Sudah Jauh!" Nyonya Cho menegakkan badannya kembali. "Aku akan menganggap mereka hanya terbawa suasana saja selama ini, jika ….jika…aku tidak menyaksikannya sendiri"

" Bagaimana bisa mereka saling menikmati ciuman mereka seperti itu, ditambah lagi foto di tempat tidur, ya Tuhan, mereka sama-sama pria!"

Nyonya Cho terlihat frustasi, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada lututnya. Dia memang pernah tidak sengaja memergoki anaknya dan Sungmin berciuman, kecurigaannya ia jawab dengan membuka handphone Kyuhyun diam-diam, dengan perasaan was-was ia berharap tidak menemukan apapun yang berhubungan dengan kecurigaannya, namun sebaliknya, ia bahkan menemukan bukti kuat mengenai affair anaknya.

"Aku memang menyukai Sungmin, dia anak yang sangat baik dan dapat diandalkan. Dia benar-benar menjaga Kyuhyun dengan baik, tapi hubungan mereka hanya sebatas hyung dan dongsaeng, harusnya seperti itu"

Keputusasaan tergambar pada nada bicara Nyonya Cho. Ia berpikir apakah keluarga Lee mengetahui hal ini, sebetulnya ia ingin bertanya pada ibu Kyuhyun, namun Tuan Cho melarangnya dengan alasan, akan lebih baik diam dulu, melihat perkembangan hubungan anaknya setelah pembicaraan istrinya dengan Sungmin.

"Apa Sungmin baik-baik saja?" Nyonya Cho jadi teringat akan kekhawatiran Kyuhyun mengenai Sungmin yang tidak juga pulang ke dorm. "Dia kemana?"

.

.

.

**Ruang Latihan Super Junior**

Perasaan Kyuhyun bertambah kacau saat ini ketika ia mendengar kabar dari manager hyung bahwa Sungmin absen dikarenakan sakit. Nyonya Lee menelpon tadi pagi bahwa Sungmin tidak dapat mengikuti jadwalnya untuk beberapa hari ke depan, atas rekomendasi dokter, dikarenakan Sungmin pingsan tadi pagi, dia demam tinggi.

"Jangan berpikir untuk ijin dari jadwalmu, Kyu! Sungmin baik-baik saja, dia ada dirumah keluarganya. Jadi dia bisa beristirahat total" seakan mengerti kegelisahan si magnae, Eunhyuk yang bertugas menggantikan Leeteuk selama menjalani wajib militer, memperingatkan Kyuhyun untuk tetap menjalani jadwal seperti biasanya.

Kyuhyun hanya melirik kesal pada si monyet super junior itu. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak uring-uringan, Sungmin tidak memberi kabar mengenai kepulangannya ke rumah dan tahu-tahu sekarang sakit. Rasanya jika ada "pintu kemana saja" nya Doraemon ia ingin meminjamnya sebentar untuk memastikan keadaan Sungmin.

Ini dikarenakan jadwalnya yang sangat padat dan tidak dapat ditinggalkan yang membuatnya menjadi tidak bisa berkutik. Yang bisa dia andalkan hanya telpon, tapi Sungmin juga tidak dapat dihubungi lewat telepon, sepertinya Sungmin tidak mengaktifkan handphone-nya.

" Sungmin-ah, apa yang terjadi, sayang?" Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gurat kekhawatiran tercetak jelas di raut wajahnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Ini sudah panjang?^^

Baiklah…mari kibarkan bendera KMS setinggi-tingginya! Bahagia banget ya liat interaksi Kyu's Mom ama Sungmin di Kona Beans.

Lalalalalalala…

Big Thanks buat para reader untuk semangat dan kritik yang membangun, ini sudah saya perbaiki sebisa saya, semoga ke depannya dapat lebih baik lagi.

NB:

Ayashi Casey : Typo(s) oh Typo(s) ….Lalalalalala~~~kyahahaha-Thengkyu!

Adelia Santi : Yup, memang selama ini yang terlihat dukungan Kyu's Mom ke Sungmin ya 3, Coba bisikin Ming's Mom supaya bikin moment ama si abang ephil….kkkk~~~

Saya sangat bahagia dengan coment-coment reader semua, mohon maaf untuk coment yang belum saya balas ^^ Oh iya, doakan Kyuhyun agar lekas sehat kembali, Mommy nya bilang Kyu mengeluh sakit pada lehernya, Kyu juga kelelahan^^

Oke-oke-oke….GOMAWO and HWAITING!

By : Lee Sanghyun


	4. Chapter 4

My All is in You Chapter 4

.

.

A Kyumin Fanfiction

.

Main Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

Warning!

YAOI, Boys Love, Typo(s),

Rating :

M

Genre :

Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer :

Fic ini milik Lee Sanghyun donk! Kyumin ada di fic ini karena saya mencintai mereka.

Summary :

Sungmin sadar akan posisinya, dan ia tidak memungkiri bahwa ikatan yang dia jalani bersama Kyuhyun bukanlah suatu hal yang umum di masyarakat. Perasaan bersalah, cinta dan ketakutan ada dalam dirinya. Super junior, Keluarga dan Kyuhyun, membuat ia tak sanggup menjalani ini semua, dan Sungmin berpikir untuk menyerah.

NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIAT!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

N' DON'T BE SIDERS PLEASE?!

.

enJOY reading^^

.

.

.

**KBS Building**

Kyuhyun memasuki ruang ganti dengan malas, acara di salah satu stasiun TV sebelumnya sungguh membosankan, dia diharuskan datang pagi sementara dia masih mengantuk, selain itu dia tidak bisa menikmati tidurnya semalam. Ia terbangun dengan mood yang sangat buruk, ditambah ia menghadiri acara itu sendirian. Dan sekarang, ia langsung ditagih jadwal bersama Super Junior untuk perform selama dua jam ke depan di stasiun TV ini.

Kyuhyun meletakkan tasnya diatas meja dengan kasar, segera ia buka tasnya dan mengambil PSPnya untuk menemaninya nanti saat ia dimake-up oleh stylist SM. Saat ia hendak menutup kembali tasnya ia melihat sosok yang sangat familiar memunggunginya, sepertinya baru selesai di make-up, saat sosok itu membalikkan badannya, seketika mata kyuhyun membulat dan senyumnya mengembang.

"Hyung!" panggilnya sambil menghampiri sosok manis itu. Hei, ruang ganti ini termasuk tempat umum, kan? Jadi Kyuhyun memang perlu berhati-hati dalam menggunakan bahasa informalnya.

Merasa dipanggil karena suara itu dekat dengannya, Sungmin menoleh dan menghentikan langkahnya, dia terpaku dan menatap Kyuhyun sejenak.

"Kau sudah sehat? Syukurlah….kau tau, aku sangat-"

"Aku kehujanan, mungkin saat itu memang sedang tidak fit, aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih Kyu" jawabnya tersenyum kemudian menepuk bahu Kyuhyun sebentar dan berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang bingung dan terkejut, bahkan Kyuhyun belum menyelesaikan kalimat kekhawatirannya yang langsung dipotong begitu saja oleh Sungmin.

.

.

Dua Jam acara berlangsung, hanya bernyanyi dan sedikit wawancara dengan MC, jujur, Kyuhyun tidak dapat focus selama acara itu berlangsung, beruntung ia tidak melakukan kesalahan selama perform. Perhatiannya terserap habis untuk Sungmin hyungnya. Sungminnya yang sibuk bercengkrama sendiri dengan Shindong, tertawa dan terkadang bercanda, dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak dipedulikan. Bahkan untuk sedikit menatap Kyuhyun pun tidak. Sungmin bertingkah seolah ia baik-baik saja namun wajah pucatnya masih kentara sekali menunjukkan Sungmin sedang tidak sehat.

Kyuhyun merasa ada dinding pemisah antara dia dengan Sungmin. Meskipun selama ini memang didepan kamera mereka tidak akan melakukan interaksi berlebih atau menunjukkan kedekatan mereka, tapi Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasa terpisah seperti ini dengan Sungmin. Meskipun tidak ada kontak fisik, namun isyarat dan atmosfir yang ada biasanya tidaklah seasing ini.

.

.

"Sungmin hyung, kau yakin tidak ikut mobil ini?" Eunhyuk bertanya pada Sungmin setelah mereka sampai di basement gedung KBS, mereka hendak pulang ke dorm sebelum masing-masing akan beraktivitas kembali sesuai dengan jadwalnya.

"Nde, aku ada perlu, lagipula aku bawa mobil sendiri" jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis dan menunjukkan kunci mobilnya pada Hyuk.

'Apa-apan ini?' pikir Kyuhyun. Jadi sekarang mereka berpisah? Tanpa ada percakapan atau apapun itu dengan Sungmin? Hey, kenapa jadi seperti gadis yang sedang bermusuhan saja!

**SRET!**

Sungmin mengerjap. Kunci mobil yang baru saja ada ditangannya tiba-tiba berpindah tangan. Kyuhyun merebut kuncinya.

"Aku juga ada perlu ke suatu tempat yang arahnya sama dengan Sungmin hyung, jadi kalian duluan saja"

Ucapan Kyuhyun sukses membuat Sungmin terheran dan teman-temannya yang lain terdiam bingung dan saling berpandangan. "Tapi Kyu, sore nanti kau ada-" Ryeowook mencoba mengingatkan.

"Itu urusanku" Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin berjalan menuju mobil. Sungmin masih terdiam. Sungmin juga bingung harus bagaimana. Kyuhyun selalu seenaknya seperti ini.

"Aku tak akan mangkir dari jadwal" kata Kyuhyun sambil menurunkan kaca mobil, saat ini ia dan Sungmin sudah memasuki mobil. Kyuhyun duduk di kursi kemudi dan Sungmin duduk terdiam disampingnya.

" Katakan itu pada manager hyung" Setelah itu Kyuhyun menutup kaca mobil dan menjalankan mobil meninggalkan hyungdeulnya.

"Arogan" Siwon bergumam, kemudian ia dan member lain pun beranjak menuju mobil mereka.

.

.

Mereka berdua terdiam sepanjang perjalanan, mereka tak punya tempat tujuan, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan memberhentikan mobilnya di taman daerah pinggiran kota.

"Sebetulnya kau mau kemana? Akan aku antarkan" Sungmin mulai jengah, ia mulai membuka pembicaraan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu" ucapan tenang dan tegas itu terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Sungmin sempat menegang mendengar ucapan kekasihnya ini. Huh, kekasih? Apa yang dipikirkan otakmu ini, Sungmin?

"…"

"…"

Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya ke jok mobil. Ia memejamkan matanya dan kembali terdiam. Mencoba untuk rileks.

"Apa aku berbuat salah?" suara bass itu kembali bertanya.

"…"

Sungmin yang terdiam membuat kesabaran Kyuhyun semakin menipis, mata obsidiannya berkilat tajam "Kau menciptakan dinding pembatas lagi, jangan pikir aku tidak menyadarinya"

"…"

**GREP!**

"Andwae!" Sungmin mencoba berontak saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menariknya dan mendekap erat ke dalam pelukannya, Kyuhyun menabrakkan bibir mereka, melumatnya dan menguncinya rapat, sehingga Sungmin tidak dapat berkutik.

Tangan yang Sungmin gunakan untuk mendorong bahu Kyuhyun dicengkram erat dan satu tangannya lagi terkunci karena pelukan erat Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memilih terdiam dan memejamkan matanya. Beberapa detik mereka berada di posisi ini, Sungmin yang tidak memberikan reaksi membuat Kyuhyun membuka matanya tanpa melepaskan lumatannya pada bibir Sungmin. Dipandanginya mata Sungmin yang terpejam erat dengan alis yang bertaut menunjukkan bahwa Sungmin benar-benar menolak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya bermaksud melepaskan Sungmin, kemudian ia melihat ke bibir Sungmin yang lecet akibat benturan keras yang dilakukan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Mianhe…" ucap kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus darah di bibir Sungmin

Namun Sungmin menolak, ia menepis tangan Kyuhyun pelan.

"Apa kau masih ada keperluan Kyu? Aku ingin pulang…" Sungmin masih belum menatap Kyuhyun. Ia kembali membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Pulang? Pulang kemana maksudmu? Ayo pulang bersamaku, ke dorm kita…" ajakan Kyuhyun lebih terdengar seperti permohonan.

**Drrttt….Drrrttt**

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar, sang empunya melihat ID Pemanggil, "**Manager hyung.."** Kyuhyun mengangkat panggilannya.

**"…."**

"Nde, Hyung, aku tidak akan terlambat, aku kesana sekarang"

**"…"**

Kyuhyun memutus panggilannya, segera ia melajukan mobil Sungmin kembali. Sungmin sendiri masih terdiam, ia memilih untuk memandang keluar jendela, mencoba membuat dirinya sendiri lebih tenang, karena saat ini ada Kyuhyun disampingnya, entahlah, Sungmin bingung bagaimana harus bersikap. Pertemuan dengan ibunya Kyuhyun benar-benar terekam jelas hingga tak bisa menghilang barang sebentar saja dari ingatannya. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, ia lelah, ditambah ia belum begitu sehat.

.

.

"Ming, bangun, sudah sampai…" Kyuhyun mengusap pelan pipi bulat Sungmin dengan punggung tangannya.

Sungmin terbangun, mengerjap beberapa kali untuk membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya, dia memandang keluar kaca mobil, ternyata mereka sekarang sudah berada di depan gedung SM. Dia tak sadar ternyata cukup lama ia tertidur. Sungmin sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya, ia merasa lemas sekali. Disampingnya, Kyuhyun terdiam memperhatikan Sungmin. Sungmin yang sadar sedang diperhatikan menoleh sebentar kearah Kyuhyun, melayangkan tatapan innocentnya dan sedetik kemudian, ia kembali melihat ke depan. Canggung dan salah tingkah, begitulah tiap kali tatapan tajam Kyuhyun mengarah padanya.

"Ming, aku mohon, ..pulang saja dulu ke dorm, badanmu belum sehat benar, kan? Lagipula kau masih mengantuk, tidak baik berkendara terlalu jauh."

Sungmin terdiam, ia menggigit kecil bibirnya, ia merasakan sedikit perih,

Aish, ia lupa, bibir bawahnya sedikit terluka karena benturan keras ciuman Kyuhyun tadi.

"Aku ada urusan dirumah, lagipula aku ada janji, Sungjin menungguku di rumah, jadi aku harus pulang."

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia benar-benar hampir putus asa, susah sekali rasanya bicara dengan Sungmin saat ini. Kyuhyun sedikit menghela napas beratnya. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya pada jok mobil, memejamkan mata dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Persis seperti orang yang tak punya harapan.

"Kau tunggu aku selesai, aku antar kau ke Ilsan"

Ucapan Kyuhyun sontak membuat Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya, ia tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan memintanya hingga sampai seperti ini.

"Tidak Kyu, kau tidak usah repot seperti itu, aku…."

"Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu, Ming? Ha? Kau tau aku begitu khawatir? Kau pergi tanpa pamit, kau sakit dan kau tak bisa dihubungi, kau pikir bagaimana cemasnya aku karena kelakuanmu itu!?"

Nada bicara yang sedikit keras dan penuh penekanan, Kyuhyun berusaha mengontrol emosi, dadanya naik turun menandakan dia benar-benar sedang menahan dirinya. Wajahnya memerah dan rahangnya mengeras. Kyuhyun Ingin marah, tapi ini Sungmin, Kyuhyun masih bisa menahan dirinya karena yang ia hadapi kini adalah Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sendu, lalu ia menurunkan pandangannya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang merasa bersalah. Melihat itu, Kyuhyun kembali melunak "Mianhe, ming.."

**DRRRTTT…DRRRTTT….**

Panggilan kembali dari sang manager, sepertinya, waktu Kyuhyun hanya tersisa sedikit. Baiklah, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi membujuk kekasihnya ini. Ia segera mengangkat teleponnya.

"Aku sudah dibawah hyung, aku segera naik…" Kyuhyun kembali menutup teleponnya, ia bersiap hendak keluar dari mobil, dan berpamitan pada Sungmin.

"Baiklah, … hati-hati dijalan, jaga kesehatan, lekaslah sehat dan segera pulang ke dorm kalau urusanmu sudah selesai, kapan saja telepon aku kalau butuh sesuatu…"

Cukup panjang ternyata ucapan pamitnya pada Sungmin. Sungmin benar-benar tersiksa saat ini, Kyuhyun memberikan perhatian penuh padanya. Inilah yang membuat Sungmin luluh, Kyuhyun tahu bagaimana menghadapi Sungmin. Kyuhyunnya benar-benar seorang kekasih yang manis. Kyuhyun kekasih terbaik.

Sebelum beranjak, Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Saranghae, Lee sungmin…"

Tangan Kyuhyun sudah bersiap membuka pintu mobil, ketika tiba-tiba kekasihnya berucap

"Nado, Kyu…"

Suara lirih Sungmin berhasil membuat Kyuhyun kembali membalikkan badannya, dalam sekejap direngkuhnya tubuh sang kekasih ke dalam pelukan eratnya, dikecupnya puncak kepala Sungmin berkali-kali.

"Ya Tuhan Sungmin…." Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya, dia memejamkankan matanya, meresapi kehangatan tubuh Sungmin yang menjalar lewat pelukan eratnya. Kyuhyun meremas kuat bahu Sungmin, seolah tak membiarkan Sungmin lepas sedikit saja dari rengkuhannya. Dan entah kenapa, saat ini Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin menangis rasanya.

"Aku mohon, Ming, jangan membuatku khawatir lebih dari ini"

Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin, mensejajarkan wajah mereka berdua, menatap dan menyelami mata indah yang saat ini sedang tidak berbinar, mengecup pucuk hidung Sungmin, kemudian ia menjilat luka lecet di bibir bawah Sungmin.

Tak ingin tindakan Kyuhyun lebih jauh, Sungmin memundurkan wajahnya.

"Manager hyung sedang menunggumu, Kyu! Pergilah!" Sungmin menggerakkan tubuhnya,berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, mengacak rambut Sungmin dan mencium sayang keningnya.

"Aku pergi dulu"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan memberikan seulas senyumnya. Kyuhyun beranjak keluar mobil, dan ia sedikit berlari memasuki gedung. Sungmin hanya memandang sendu tubuh Kyuhyun yang kini sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Aku menyakitimu, Kyu…maafkan aku… apapun yang kulakukan, aku hanya menyakitimu"

Airmatanya kembali turun membasahi kulit wajahnya yang mulus. "Ini sangat sulit, Tuhan… ini sungguh sangat sulit dan menyakitkan bagiku….hikz"

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

.

.

.

"**Sutradara gay asal Korea Selatan, Kim Jo Kwang Soo baru-baru ini mengumumkan mengenai rencana pernikahannya. Dan pernikahan ini bisa menjadi pernikahan gay resmi pertama di Korea Selatan….."**

KLIK!

"Hhh….ada-ada saja"

"Wae eomma?" seorang anak-laki-laki tiba-tiba datang menghampiri eommanya yang sedang duduk di sofa, menikmati tenangnya sore yang menyenangkan di rumah mewahnya.

"Sungjin-ah? Kau ini mengagetkan eomma, kau tau berita itu? Kalau ada yang pertama, pasti akan ada yang kedua, ketiga, berikutnya, berikutnya lagi…hhh"

Eommanya mendesah resah. Sungjin memeluk eommanya dari belakang dan mencium pipi sang eomma. "Bagaimana pendapat eomma mengenai hubungan semacam itu? Apa eomma memperbolehkannya?"

"Apa maksudmu? Lee Sungjin, kau sedang tidak meminta restu eomma kan? Apa kau mau bilang kekasihmu lelaki? Mau buat eomma mati berdiri hah?!" Eommanya menggerutu, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, memberikan pandangan menuntut pada sang anak.

"Ck…aish, eomma, tenang saja, aku akan segera mengenalkan gadis cantikku pada eomma!"

"Hhh… kau ini, eomma tunggu pembuktiannya."

"Menurut eomma bagaimana?" Sungjin mengulangi pertanyaannya, dia jadi penasaran dengan jawaban eommanya

"Apanya?"

"Hubungan semacam itu?"

"Kau tanya pada seluruh ibu di Korea Selatan, dan beri tahu eomma jika ada yang menyetujui hubungan semacam itu! Ah, sudahlah, pertanyaanmu itu tidak perlu eomma jawab" Nyonya Lee jadi kesal dengan anaknya. Mana ada eomma yang mengharapkan anaknya jadi Gay? Well, itu masih sangat tabu bagi ibu dua anak ini.

.

.

Tanpa sengaja Sungmin mendengar semuanya, awalnya ia ingin langsung bergabung dengan eommanya dan Sungjin begitu ia memasuki rumah ini, namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti mendengar arah pembicaraan eomma dan Sungjin. Sungmin berpikir, apa maksud Sungjin bertanya seperti itu pada eommanya apa jangan-jangan… Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, seketika tangannya mengepal gemetar.

"Hyung?" Sungmin terkejut, ternyata Sungjin sudah ada didepannya. "Kenapa aku tak tahu Hyung sudah datang?"

"Ah, ne? Sungjin-ah?" Sungmin tertawa kikuk di depan adiknya.

"Sungjin, apa itu Sungmin?" eommanya menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang, melihat siapa yang baru saja datang.

"Nde, eomma" jawab kedua lelaki itu bersamaan. Sang eomma beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri keduanya.

"Ah, Sungmin sayang,syukurlah kau sudah pulang, eomma khawatir. Apa kau masih merasa lemas? Pusing? Badanmu masih hangat" Nyonya Lee memeriksa suhu tubuh Sungmin dengan meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi dan leher Sungmin. Sungmin segera menurunkan tangan sang eomma dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Ah, gwaenchana eomma, aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih, aku mau ke kamar dulu, ingin istirahat"

"Nde sayang, jika butuh sesuatu bilang saja"

"Emmm" Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum manis, kemudian ia beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya.

Setelah dipastikan Sungmin telah masuk kamar, kini si bungsu merajuk pada eommanya "Huh, eomma, kau begitu memanjakan Sungmin hyung, kenapa aku tidak diseperti itukan?"

"Sstt… kau tidak boleh bicara begitu, kau juga anak eomma yang sangat eomma sayang, sudahlah, hyungmu itu sedang sakit, harus diperhatikan" Nyonya Lee beranjak ke dapur, ia hendak menyiapkan makan malam sebelum sang suami pulang dari kantornya. Dan Lee Sunjin masih membuntuti eommanya, mengambil sebuah apel yang terletak di meja makan dan duduk sambil memperhatikan eommanya yang sedang menyiapkan bumbu-bumbu.

"Apa Sungmin hyung menceritakan sesuatu pada eomma?

"Mm? tidak.."

"…"

Nyonya Lee yang terheran karena tiba-tiba Sungjin terdiam menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar dan menoleh pada Sungjin

"Kau mengetahui sesuatu Sungjin? Memangnya ada apa? Ayo katakan pada eomma"

"eh? T-tidak ada eomma, tidak ada apa-apa…ish, ya sudah, aku temui Sungmin hyung sebentar" Sungjin yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari sang eomma jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Ia buru-buru beranjak meninggalkan dapur.

"Hei, jangan mengganggunya!"

"Tidak eomma, tidak"

Sungjin sedikit berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamar hyungnya, ia menjawab dengan sedikit berteriak saat eomma memperingatkannya.

.

.

Lee Sungjin membuka pintu kamar hyungnya dengan perlahan. Yang ia dapati pertama kali adalah gelap. Sungmin tidak menyalakan lampunya, dengan memicingkan matanya Sungjin mencoba mengamati keadaan hyungnya. Ternyata Sungmin meringkuk di tempat tidur, memunggunginya.

"Hyung?"

Mendengar ia dipanggil, Sungmin segera menyalakan lampu kamarnya. "Nde, Sungjin-ah?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Nde, kemarilah!"

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya, dan menyandarkan punggungnya, Sungjin mendekat naik ke kasur dan duduk disebelah hyungnya. Ia meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Sungmin.

" Panas, kau sakit, hyung?" Sungjin yang kemarin tidak berada dirumah tentu saja tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada hyungnya ini.

"Ini sudah lebih baik dari kemarin Sungjin-ah, aku baik-baik saja, mungkin hanya demam biasa"

"Kenapa tidak di dorm saja? Biasanya kalau sakit kau cukup berdiam diri di dorm saja, bukannya kalau pulang malah kau jadi capek?"

"Kenapa kau protes seperti itu? Kau tidak suka aku pulang? Kau tidak sopan, Sungjin-ah!"

Sungmin menggerutu, ucapannya berakhir dengan pout-an di bibirnya, ditambah wajahnya yang sedikit memerah dikarenakan demam. Sungguh menggemaskan, membuat Sungjin terkikik geli.

"Hehe, biar kutebak, sedang ada masalah dengan siapa sekarang?" Tebakan yang tepat.

"Lebih baik kau temani aku tidur disini daripada bertanya yang tidak-tidak" Sungmin kembali membaringkan badannya. Sungjin memperhatikan dengan lekat wajah Hyungnya yang saat ini sedang memejamkan matanya.

"_Kau menangis, hyung?" _ Sungjin menyadari ada bekas aliran air mata di pipi hyungnya, ditambah mata Sungmin yang sedikit cembung dan memerah saat ia bertatapan sebentar tadi. Kemudian Sungjin ikut membaringkan badannya di sebelah hyungnya. Tiba-tiba Sungmin menggeser tidurnya, memiringkan badannya dan mendekap Sungjin. Sungjin hanya tersenyum menikmati pelukan hyungnya.

" Jaljayo hyung, lekaslah sehat kembali…."

.

.

.

Sementara itu di dorm, Hyuk cukup kesepian pasalnya sang magnae mengurung diri di kamar dan hyung imutnya tidak pulang ke dorm. Mau berkunjung ke lantai 12, dia cukup malas meskipun disana ada kekasih Fishy nya. Iapun memutuskan untuk menengok magnaenya, bermaksud mengajaknya makan di luar menghilangkan kebosanan dan mencari udara segar.

"Kyu-ah?" ia membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan cukup terkejut mendapati keadaan sang magnae yang saat ini sedang telentang di lantai dan topless, tidak ketinggalan beberapa botol soju ada di sekitarnya.

"Ck, kebiasaan buruk! Kau mabuk, Kyuhyun-ah? Bukankah kau belum makan malam?" Eunhyuk menyalakan lampu agar kamar lebih terang. Dan ia mendapati betapa berantakannya kamar magnaenya, dengan keadaan Kyuhyun yang mengenaskan seperti orang mati.

"Hei, bangun, kalau mau tidur ayo diatas, kau bisa masuk angin disini, ayo bangun!" Eunhyuk berusaha mendudukkan badan Kyuhyun dengan menarik tangannya. "Ugghhh, berat sekali, Kyu! Hei, ayo bangun!"

Dengan malas Kyuhyun mengikuti Hyuk, badannya yang sempoyongan limbung dan menabrak badan kurus Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk yang tidak kuasa menahan berat badan Kyuhyun ikut limbung dan mereka akhirnya terjatuh di ranjang dengan posisi yang cukup elit. Kyuhyun menindih total badan Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk sesak, tapi tak bisa menyingkir sama sekali.

"Kyu! Agghhh,,,hei, bangun sebentar, aku…t-tak bisa ber-napas…Kyuuuuuu!"

Kyuhyun malah semakin mendekap erat Eunhyuk. Menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Eunhyuk yang tak bidang.

"Hyuk, apa Sungmin mengatakan sesuatu?" ternyata Kyuhyun masih memiliki kesadaran penuh saat ini.

"Hah? Maksudmu?" Eunhyuk merespon ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia melupakan pemberontakan badannya di bawah kungkungan Kyuhyun. " Hei, kalian sedang ada masalah ya? Aish, pantas saja…"

"Aku takut" Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Eunhyuk. Ia masih memeluk si penyuka susu stroberi ini. Sementara yang dipeluk tak menduga akan ucapan magnaenya ini.

.

.

.

.

"Entah kenapa, aku merasa sangat takut sekarang.."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai hai hai, semakin kesini, Words nya semakin banyak kan? Haha, dan cukup lega akhirnya saya bisa menaruh tuh 3 hurup yang paling dibenci reader. T.B.C. keke~~

Sumpeh, tugas kuliah bejibun dan Ujian "Take Home" yang bener-bener bikin migrain cukup menghambat nih kepala, mood dan tenaga untuk launching part ini. Tapi setiap hari saya berusaha nulis kok, jadi tenang aja, kemungkinan ni FF terbengkalai sangat kecil.

Hehe.

Galau SS5? Saya termasuk yang begitu. Kagak ada berita dan rame-rame di TV juga bikin emosi. Kok bisa sih? Apa mereka saking eksklusifnya ya? Mpe beritanya susah di dapet. Well, ya sudahlah.

Palagi begitu tau Club No.1 n HyunaMin nongol ! frustasi abis!

Oke, sekedar curhat aja.

Sekian dulu, thanks a lot for My Lovely Reader. Saya benar-benar dapat semangat dari review-an kalian.

Oke, mari kembali berkutat dengan tugas kuliah.

Bye-Bye. Muach!

By : Lee Sanghyun


	5. Chapter 5

"_Kyuhyun-ah~~"_

"…_.."_

"_Kyu, lepaskan aku, ini sudah siang!" Namja manis itu berusaha menyingkirkan lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya._

"_Aku hitung 3 kali, kalau kau tidak bangun juga-"_

"_Mana morning kiss untukku?" Akhirnya namja yang memeluknya dari belakang mengeluarkan suaranya sambil masih memejamkan matanya, sebetulnya ia masih sangat mengantuk, tapi rengekan dari namja kelincinya cukup membuatnya terganggu._

"_Kau janji mau bangun?"_

"_Hmm, berikan aku morning kiss dulu"_

_**CUP!**_

"_Sudah…Hmmmpphh!"_

_Dan kelinci itu berhasil masuk perangkap serigalanya. Dilumat dan ditekannya kasar tengkuk si pemilik bibir plum itu. Selagi ada kesempatan, ia memasukkan lidahnya jauh ke dalam rongga hangat si namja kelinci._

_Sedikit pergulatan kecil akibat penolakan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun harus menghabiskan tenaganya sedikit lebih banyak. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada Sungmin kemudian memutar badan Sungmin sehingga kini kelincinya berada di bawah tubuh besarnya. Sedikit menekan dan menindih tubuh mungil tersebut._

"_Ssshhh….Ming!" Kyuhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya sehingga juniornya yang masih tidak terbungkus apapun menggesek kasar junior Sungmin yang keadaannya tak jauh berbeda. Ya, mereka belum berbenah dari aktivitas malam panas mereka._

"_Berhenti!" Kaki Sungmin yang terbebas dari belitan tubuh Kyuhyun terangkat naik, dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, ia mendorong keras lututnya yang telah tertekuk membentuk sudut lancip dan…_

_**DUAKH!**_

"_YA!"_

_Cho Kyuhyun terdorong dan terhempas ke lantai._

_**DUK! DUK! DUK!**_

"_**KYUMIN! MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KALIAN TERUS BERGULAT DI DALAM KAMAR HAH?!"**_

_Kyu-Min saling bertatapan dan secara kompak menjawab-_

"_Y-YA, HYUNG!"_

"_**LIMA MENIT WAKTU KALIAN ATAU TAK ADA JATAH SARAPAN!"**_

_Sungmin segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi sebelum magnaenya ini punya kekuatan kembali untuk menyergapnya. Sementara Kyuhyun yang tak mau kehilangan jatah sarapannya segera bangkit dan berlari menuju pintu kamar mandi dan…_

_**DUAK!**_

_Kedua tubuh itu masuk bersamaan dan berakibat saling dorong mendorong karena badan yang terhimpit diantara daun pintu._

"_Mi-minggir, Cho! Aku duluan!"_

"_Aish, kau adalah Hyung, harusnya kau mengalah!"_

"_Tidak bisa! Aku tidak mau dimarahi karena terlambat!"_

"_Aku juga tidak mau sarapanku masuk ke perut Shindong hyung!"_

_Akhirnya dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Kyuhyun duluan yang berhasil memasuki kamar mandi dan disusul Sungmin di belakangnya setelah aksi dorong dan himpit mereka yang heboh._

"_Begini saja, kita mandi bersama!"_

"_Mwo?Kau pikir aku tidak tau akal busukmu? Mandi bersamamu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah! Yang ada malah tambah masalah"_

"_Kau pikir aku seliar binatang di musim kawin,heh? Kau yang selalu menggodaku!"_

"_Mwo? K-kau…"_

"_**KYUMIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN! 3 MENIT WAKTU TERSISAAAAAAAAA!"**__ teriakan itu kembali menggelegar dari luar pintu kamar Kyumin._

"_Y-YAAAAA!" Jawab Kyu-Min bersamaan._

"_Begini saja, Aku mandi di bathup, kau pakai shower!"_

"_Oke!"_

"_Jangan mengintip!"_

"_Ish! Kalau begitu matikan lampu kamar mandinya"_

"_Oke!"_

_._

_._

My All is in You Chapter 5

.

.

A Kyumin Fanfiction

.

Main Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and others

Warning!

YAOI, Boys Love, Typo(s),

Rating :

M

Genre :

Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer :

Fic ini milik Lee Sanghyun donk! Kyumin ada di fic ini karena saya mencintai mereka.

Summary :

Sungmin sadar akan posisinya, dan ia tidak memungkiri bahwa ikatan yang dia jalani bersama Kyuhyun bukanlah suatu hal yang umum di masyarakat. Perasaan bersalah, cinta dan ketakutan ada dalam dirinya. Super junior, Keluarga dan Kyuhyun, membuat ia tak sanggup menjalani ini semua, dan Sungmin berpikir untuk menyerah.

NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIAT!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

N' DON'T BE SIDERS PLEASE?!

.

enJOY reading^^

.

.

.

" Belum keluar kamar juga?" Donghae menghampiri Ryeowook di dapur yang sedang menuangkan susu untuk teman sarapannya dan member lain. Donghae mengambil sebuah apel dan memakannya.

"Sepertinya belum bangun malah" Ryeowook menimpali kemudian membawa senampan gelas berisikan susu ke meja makan yang disana sudah menanti Eunhyuk,Shindong dan Kangin. Dan Siwon? –tentu saja pagi-pagi namja tampan itu belum datang ke dorm-

"Apa saja yang sudah dikatakannya padamu?" kali ini pertanyaan Donghae ditujukan untuk partner duetnya, Eunhyuk. Yang ditanya menjawab setelah sebelumnya menghela napas berat.

"Tidak banyak, intinya, seperti yang kita lihat, Sungmin sedikit -menghindarinya?" Eunhyuk menyesap susunya dan kemudian melanjutkan," Sudah tiga hari Sungmin Hyung di Jepang, tapi sepertinya dia tidak menghubungi Kyuhyun sedikitpun. Belum lagi sebelumnya Sungmin hyung sakit dan tidak pulang ke Dorm. Tapi aku dan bahkan Kyuhyun tidak tau alasannya"

Shindong, Kangin dan Donghae mengangguk-angguk, Ryeowook kemudian beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku akan bangunkan Kyuhyun"

.

.

.

**TOK! TOK!**

"Kyu?"

**TOK! TOK!**

"Aku masuk ya?"

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun masih tertidur, dengan posisi tubuh memunggungi ryewook, kamar yang berantakan, selimut yang sudah terabaikan begitu saja di lantai. Ryeowook naik ke ranjang Kyuhyun. Posisinya ada di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bangun, ini sudah siang, ayo sarapan!"

Ryeowook sedikit mengguncang bahu Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang terbangun reflek memegang tangan kecil yang ada di bahunya, ia menolehkan wajahnya dan merubah posisinya, telentang.

"Hyung?" Panggilnya sambil mengernyitkan mata, ia belum sepenuhnya terbangun.

"Ini aku Kyu, Ryeowook"

"Ah, Wookie-" matanya kembali terpejam dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Ryeowook.

Ryewook menghela napas, ia berusaha lebih lembut, kali ini tangannya mengusap kepala Kyuhyun. Ryeowook tentu saja tahu cara terbaik membangunkan Kyuhyun adalah dengan perlakuan yang lembut. Ia banyak belajar dari Sungmin rupanya.

"Bangun Kyu" Tangan Ryeowook yang sedikit menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun merasakan perbedaan suhu tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Ya Tuhan, badanmu hangat, kau sakit Kyu?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Ryeowook, Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk bertanya balik.

"Mana Sungmin hyung? Bukannya tadi dia disini?"

"Eh? Mmm….Spertinya kau bermimpi, Kyu. Sungmin hyung masih dalam perjalanan pulang dari Jepang. Mungkin pagi ini dia sampai disini" Ryeowook menjelaskan sambil tersenyum, rupanya partnernya di KRY ini mengira bahwa yang membangunkannya adalah Sungmin. Ryeowook memaklumi itu, bagaimanapun selama ini member menyerahkan urusan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin

"Ah? Benarkah? Mimpi?" kyuhyun masih belum percaya, mukanya memperlihatkan raut bingung.

Ryeowook tersenyum, "Terasa seperti nyata, ya Kyu? Tapi Sungmin hyung memang belum sampai disini. Kau pasti sangat merindukannya, kan?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, rasa rindunya bahkan sudah terasa mencekik. Ia ingin Sungmin sekarang, ia butuh Sungmin.

Ryeowook kembali ke niatnya membangunkan Kyuhyun "Ayo kita sarapan, Kyu!"

"Ani…aku tidak ingin sarapan…leherku tersa sakit, Wookie!" Kyuhyun menggeleng, menolak ajakan Ryeowook, dia merasakan lehernya terasa panas dan sesak, bahkan untuk menelan ludah saja rasanya sangat sakit.

Ryeowook memeriksa leher Kyuhyun. "Nde, panas, Kyu! Apa mungkin radang tenggorokan? "

"Mungkin saja, aku ingin minum saja Wookie"

"Aku ambilkan susu? Aku buatkan bubur nanti" Ryeowook menawarkan bantuan pada Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun Ryeowook berpikir mungkin bubur lebih mudah ditelah Kyuhyun nanti.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, eternal magnae yang satu ini memang sangat baik.

"Gomawo Wookie, tapi aku mau disini saja, aku hanya ada jadwal rekaman dan MC nanti malam, aku ingin tidur lagi sekarang"

"Tapi kau harus makan Kyu, setelah itu minum obat"

"Aniya…aku tak mau minum obat. Tolong ambilkan kompres saja" Ryeowook mendecak sebal, Kyuhyun memang susah dibujuk kalau sudah tidak mau. Ryeowook pun hanya bisa menuruti kemauan si magnae ini, bukankah ini lebih baik? Karena biasanya, Kyuhyun sangat rewel ketika sakit.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar" Ryeowook beranjak keluar kamar Kyuhyun setelah menyelimuti Kyuhyun dengan selimut yang sempat terabaikan di lantai tadi.

.

.

Bel pintu dorm itu berbunyi bertepatan dengan Ryeowook yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Ryeowook pun segera membuka pintu.

**CKLEK!**

"Selamat pagi Ryeowook-ah"

"Cho Ahjumma! Selamat pagi, silahkan masuk" Ternyata ibu Kyuhyun yang datang. Ryeowook menggeser sedikit badannya memeberi ruang untuk Nyonya Cho masuk.

Nyonya Cho- ibu kyuhyun- segera memasuki dorm dan menyapa member lainnya yang sedang menikmati sarapannya. Ia terheran tak mendapati putranya berada diantara mereka.

"Kyuhyun masih di kamar, Ahjumma kesana saja, badannya sedikit hangat" Ryeowook segera memberi penjelasan setelah menutup rapat pintu dorm.

"Eh, Kyuhyun sakit?" Enhyuk, Shindong, Kangin dan Donghae cukup terkejut mendengar kabar itu. Mereka yang satu dorm saja tidak tau keadaan magnaenya.

"Begitukah? Tadinya ahjumma mau ke Kona Beans, tapi entah kenapa ingin mampir dorm dulu untuk bertemu Kyuhyun, ternyata anak itu, sakit. Apa itu untuk Kyuhyun?" Nyonya Cho bertanya pada Ryeowook yang sedang menyiapkan kompres dan segelas susu hangat.

"Iya ahjumma, Kyuhyun belum mau makan, dia tidak mau minum obat, hanya mau dikompres saja katanya"

"Ah, anak itu pasti sangat merepotkanmu, terimakasih Ryeowook, biar ahjumma saja yang bawa, kau lanjutkan sarapanmu" Nyonya Cho berucap sambil tersenyum kepada Ryeowook, terkadang ia merasa tak enak pada para member karena ia tau, Kyuhyun terkadang sangat manja dan sangat merepotkan.

"Baiklah ahjumma" Ryeowook menyerahkan nampan yang berisi kompres dan susu untuk Kyuhyun kepada Nyonya Cho.

.

.

Nyonya Cho memasuki kamar anaknya. Sebelumnya ia terhenti saat memandang pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Pintu itu masih bertuliskan "Kyumin's Room". Selanjutnya Nyonya masuk, ia menggeleng heran. Kamar ini sangat berantakan. Bagaimana mungkin anaknya betah tinggal di tempat seperti ini. Ia meletakkan kompres dan susu di meja nakas sebelah tempat tidur. Memandang anaknya yang sedang terlelap. Muka pucat dan terlihat sangat lelah. Benar-benar tidak terurus.

Nyonya Cho kemudian mengambil kompres, memerasnya dan kemudian meletakkannya di dahi sang anak. Kyuhyun yang merasakan basah di dahinya sedikit tersentak dan kemudian terbangun. Ia sedikit mengernyit berusaha membuka matanya.

"Eomma…?"

"Nde, bangun sebentar Kyu, minum dulu susunya. Ryeowook sudah membuatkannya untukmu" Nyonya Cho membantu mendudukkan Kyuhyun dan menaruh bantal di punggung untuk tempat bersandar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meminum langsung susunya hingga habis, setelah itu ia kembali bersandar dan memejamkan matanya kembali. Nyonya Cho merapikan rambut kyuhyun yang sangat brantakan agar terlihat lebih rapi. Kyuhyun menikmati belaian tangan hangat sanga eomma di rambutnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa sakit, sayang? Apa kau terlalu lelah?"

Kyuhyun menjawab sambil masih memejamkan matanya." Mungkin iya Eomma.."

Nyonya Cho hanya menghela nafasnya. Dia sangat tahu bahwa mood anaknya ini sering naik turun. Nyonya Cho mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Pandangannya terhenti pada ranjang disebelah Kyuhyun, ranjang yang terlihat rapi, bedcover putih dengan garis-garis horizontal tipis berwarna pink lembut, dan beberapa buah boneka kelinci dan beruang terletak di sudut ranjang. Nyonya Cho beranjak mendekati ranjang tersebut. Mengelus bedcover ranjang tersebut, "dingin" yang berarti ranjang tersebut tidak ditiduri. Kemudian mengambil satu boneka kelinci kecil.

"Jangan membuatnya jadi berantakan Eomma, biarkan saja seperti itu" Kyuhyun menoleh melihat apa yang dilakukan Eommanya. Yang, ucapan yang tidak begitu sopan diucapkan oleh sang anak pada eommanya.

Tapi sang eomma sudah sangat mengenal sifat anaknya yang seperti itu, bagi Nyonya Cho, Kyuhyunnya tetap putera terbaik yang sangat ia sayangi, "Lucu sekali pemandangan di kamarmu ini, Cho Kyuhyun. Tidak sekalian kau ubah kamarmu jadi rumah Barbie?" Sedikit ingin menggoda anaknya, Nyonya Cho meledek Kyuhyun dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ck, aku belum menjadi maniak boneka, eomma tenang saja. Aku masih master Gaemgyu" Kyuhyun menjawab malas, ia sedang tidak ingin bercanda saat ini.

"Lalu ini?" Nyonya Cho bertanya sambil menunjukkan boneka yang sedang di pegangnya, sambil sedikit menggoyangkannya.

"Agar tidak kesepian" Kyuhyun menjawab singkat. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya. Entah kenapa, rasanya matanya sangat berat.

Nyonya Cho terdiam. Ia sebetulnya tau barang-barang pink ini milik siapa, tentu saja karena sebelumnya Kyuhyun tidak tidur sendiri. Ia tak pernah berganti roommate sejak kepindahan Super Junior ke dorm baru mereka yang sekarang mereka tempati.

"Aku belum terbiasa tidur sendirian disini. Lagipula kamar ini luas. Aku minta Sungmin hyung agar membiarkannya seperti itu. Aku juga tak berniat merubah apapun di kamar ini, nanti terasa asing. Sungmin hyung hanya membawa boneka-boneka besarnya di kamarnya yang sekarang"

Nyonya Cho hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. Jadi ini adalah keinginan Kyuhyun sendiri.

"Lagipula jika Sungmin hyung ingin tidur disini, dia tak perlu repot membawa ini itu, karena ini masih kamarnya" Kyuhyun menambahkan.

Nyonya Cho menahan napas, ia ragu untuk kembali bertanya pada anaknya, tapi….

"Sungmin, masih sering tidur disini, Kyu?" Nyonya Cho cukup penasaran.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan tersenyum sedikit pada ibunya "Sayangnya tidak..."

"…"

"Lagipula dia sibuk sekali sekarang" Ada nada sedih yang ditangkap Nyonya Cho dari pernyataan Kyuhyun barusan. Anaknya, tak pernah terlihat kesepian seperti ini. Kyuhyun orang yang supel dan menarik, pribadinya mudah untuk dekat dengan siapa saja.

.

.

Terdengar suara-suara agak ramai di ruang tengah dorm, ternyata ada Sungmin dan manager hyung yang baru saja tiba dari Jepang. Kebetulan para member masih belm beranjak dari dorm Lt.11 ini. Jadi cukup ramai sambutan kedatangan Sungmin di dorm sekarang.

"Bagaimana musicalmu, hyung? Lancar bukan?" tanya Ryeowook antusias sambil memegang hyung mantan partnernya di Sukira ini. Ia Terlihat sekali ia sangat merindukan Sungmin.

"Ya, ini semua berkat dukungan kalian. Aku benar-benar senang sekali saat bisa melakukannya dengan baik" Sungmin memberikan senyum manisnya, meski lelah, tapi sambutan hangat para member membuatnya sangat senang.

"Ah, kau memang selalu melakukannya dengan baik, Sungminnie" kali ini Shindong yang menimpali. "Aku berikan hadiah untukmu nanti" tambah Shindong.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum, satu…dua… Sungmin menghitung jumlah member, dan ia tak menemukan magnaenya. Ryeowook yang tau bahwa hyungnya mencari si magnae, ia tersenyum kecil dan menjelaskan.

"Kyuhyun sedang sakit, hyung. Dia sedang di kamar, ada Cho ahjumma juga"

Sungmin terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun sakit? Dan sekarang ada Cho ahjumma? Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa bingung saat ini. Ada rasa khawatir karena Kyuhyun sakit. Tapi juga ada rasa khawatir untuk bertemu kembali dengan ibu Kyuhyun, bagaimana ia harus bersikap nanti?

"Kalau begitu aku lihat kyuhyun sebentar dan menyapa Nyonya Cho" sang manager menginterupsi.

"Ne, aku juga" Donghae ikut beranjak ke kamar Kyuhyun. Shindong memilih untuk pergi sebentar ke kamarnya mengambil sesuatu yang ia ingin berikan pada Sungmin, sementara yang lain kembali duduk dan sarapan, mereka akan menjenguk Kyuhyun nanti.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang tau bahwa managernya baru pulang dari Jepang bersama Sungmin langsung beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur, Ia segera ke ruang tengah memastikan bahwa Sungmin benar-benar sudah ada di dorm. Kyuhyun mencari Sungmin, ia sangat ingin bertemu Sungmin. Ibunya, Donghae dan sang manager hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendapati tingkah kekanakan sang magnae. Merekapun akhirnya segera keluar menyusul Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkesiap. Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya, sedikit menahan diri saat melihat sang hyung tersayangnya sedang duduk di sofa bersama member lain.

"Hyung…" panggilnya tertahan.

Sungmin yang mengenali suara merdu itu langsung berbalik dan berdiri.

Keduanya hanya saling memandang dan tiba-tiba semua terdiam. Sungmin menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun merasa tiba-tiba suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Ia sendiri bingung apa yang akan dikatakannya. Ia membuka mulutnya seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hai Kyu, Wookie bilang kau sakit?" Sungmin bertanya dan memberikan senyumnya pada Kyuhyun. Seperti biasa.

"…"

Kyuhyun masih terdiam. Sungmin sedang bertanya padanya? Sungminnya?

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melangkah cepat, dan tanpa hitungan ia segera memeluk tubuh hyung yang lebih mungil darinya itu. Memeluknya sangat erat.

"Jangan pergi lagi, kumohon…" suara itu sangat lirih, bahkan Kyuhyun tak yakin apakah ia bersuara atau tidak barusan. Namun Sungmin cukup bisa mendengarnya. Tubuhnya masih menegang akibat pelukan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba.

Dari balik bahu Kyuhyun, Sungmin dapat melihat dengan jelas, ada ibu Kyuhyun yang sedang memperhtaikan mereka dengan pandangan sayu. Marah?Sedih?Kecewa?Terkejut? Tatapan itu tak bisa Sungmin artikan." Cho ahjumma.." Sungmin berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

Nyonya Cho lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya berat, ia lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Sungmin pias. Seketika ia merasa paranoid. Wajahnya membeku. Rasa panic menyergap seluruh saraf di kepalnya. Rasa lemas menghantam semua persendian tulangnya.

"Tidak…" batin Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak boleh memeluknya seperti ini. Kyuhyun tidak boleh mengatakan yang lebih dari ini.

"Hei, kau mau membunuh Sungmin hyung? Lepaskan dia, aku saja belum memeluknya dari tadi" Kini suara machine dance superjunior memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi.

Sungmin lega, Kyuhyun melepaskannya. Namun tak ada yang dapat ia katakan pada kyuhyun. Begitupula Kyuhyun, wajah pucatnya masih terus memperhatikan Sungmin.

"Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah menemukan obat mujarabnya, jadi aku tak perlu khawatir" godaan frontal sang manager membuat Ryeowook dan Donghae terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah anak-anak, aku pergi dulu, Nyonya Cho, saya mohon pamit" sang manager berujar sopan yang diabalas dengan senyum dan anggukan hormat dari ibu Kyuhyun.

Setelah itu Nyonya Cho beranjak mendekati Sungmin. Sungmin menundukkan sedikit pandangannya, ia mencoba tersenyum dan menunduk hormat pada Nyonya Cho. "Ahjumma…."

"Sungmin-ah, selamat untuk musicalmu, pasti kau lelah ya harus bolak-balik dari Jepang ?" Nyonya Cho memberikan senyum lembutnya pada Sungmin. Ia mengelus pelan bahu Sungmin.

"Terimakasih ahjumma, aku cukup menikmatinya, bagaimana kabar ahjumma? " Sungmin membalas sambil tersenyum. Mereka duduk bersebelahan di sofa. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memandang sendu dari sofa di sebelah Sungmin.

"Aku baik, kebetulan aku mau ke kona beans, hanya saja tiba-tiba ingin mampir dulu kesini, tak taunya malah Kyuhyun sedang sakit"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk kemudian melirik Kyuhyun, ia cepat—cepat memalingkan kembali wajahnya, Kyuhyun ternyata masih terus menatapnya.

"Kyuhyun, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamar. Kau butuh istirahat, kau harus makan buburnya dan minum obatnya. Ryeowook sudah susah-suah membuatnya" ucapan Nyonya Cho memutus tatapan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban untuk sang eomma.

"A…ahh…a-aku ada perlu dengan Shindong hyung, sepertinya ia sudah kembali ke kamar, mianhe, ahjumma, aku harus kelantai 12" Sungmin berujar gugup sambil memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Begitukah? Ahjumma juga sebentar lagi pamit, setelah memastikan anak ini sudah makan dan minum obatnya" Ucap Nyonya Cho sambil mengarahkan dagunya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, rahangnya terkatup rapat, pandangannya lurus ke depan. Sungmin tau persis, perasaan Kyuhyun saat ini tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik.

"Boleh ahjumma memelukmu Sungmin?"

Sungmin mengangkat alisnya, ia kaget dengan permintaan eomma Kyuhyun barusan. Sungmin menjawab kikuk. "N-ne, tentu saja ahjumma"

Nyonya Cho tersenyum lembut dan memeluk Sungmin, sedikit mengusap punggungnya pelan. Sungmin membalas pelukan singkat tersebut.

"Jaga kesehatanmu, Sungmin"

"Terimakasih ahjumma" Sungmin cukup terharu. Ia memberikan senyum manisnya pada Nyonya Cho.

"Aku pamit ke atas"

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Nyonya Cho, Sungmin langsung beranjak keluar dorm tanpa melihat Kyuhyun sama sekali. Setelah itu, Nyonya Cho mengajak kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya. Ia menyuapi Kyuhyun bubur dan meminumkan obat, tak ada pembicaraan antara keduanya. Nyonya Cho memahami perasaan anaknya. Sungmin tak mempedulikannya, kini Kyuhyun seperti mayat hidup. Meskipun jika ditanya ia masih menjawab seadanya saja. Namun hal ini membuat Nyonya Cho sangat prihatin. Anaknya benar-benar sudah ketergantungan dengan Sungmin. Nyonya Cho kemudian berpamitan pulang setelah memastikan Kyuhyun tertidur.

Ini bahkan sudah lewat tengah hari. Nyonya cho berpikir apa sebaiknya ia tetap ke kona beans? Moodny a tiba-tiba memburuk, ke kona beans kemudian membicarakan masalah ini dengan ibu Sungmin, atau…ah, tapi Nyonya Cho merasa sangat berat membicarakan ini dengan pihak orang tua sungmin. Entah apa yang membuat Nyonya Cho menahan diri untuk membicarakan hal ini dengan pihak Sungmin. Akhirnya Nyonya Cho memilih pulang saja. Sepertinya ia juga butuh istirahat.

.

.

Ini sudah pukul dua dinihari, tapi sungmin tak bisa tidur. Ia membolak-balikkan badannya, mencoba memejamkan matanya tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak mengantuk. Padahal ia sangat lelah sekarang. Ayolah, ia ingin istirahat untuk mempersiapkan kegiatan hari esok yang lumayan padat. Tapi tubuhnya tak bisa diajak berkompromi. Sungmin memutuskan keluar dari kamarnya. Mungkin sedikit menghirup udara segar untuk menenangkan pikirannya, siapa tau itu sedikit membantunya untuk tidur nyenyak nanti.

.

.

Ketika kakinya baru akan menapaki atap gedung apartemennya ini, langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Pandangan matanya terpaku pada sosok yang sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya. Mata foxy itu bertemu dengan mata obsidian yang selalu memujanya. Beberapa detik mereka sama-sama terdiam. Rasanya Sungmin ingin langsung lari kembali ke kamarnya. Tetapi, ia kembali berpikir, apakah sebaiknya, malam ini ia ambil sikap?

Sungmin melangkah mendapati Kyuhyun yang kini terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Rambut ikalnya tidak tertata rapi. Kulitnya semakin pucat. Kondisi sakit atau mungkin lelahnya memberikan efek cekungan di bawah matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini sudah pukul 2 dini hari, udara sangat dingin, bukankah kau sedang sakit?" Sungmin mulai membuka percakapan.

"…."

"…."

Sungmin mengeratkan mantelnya, angin yang berhembus di atas gedung ini membuat tubuhnya sedikit menggigil.

"Kalau kau sakit, bukankah itu merepotkan yang lain? Harusnya kau tau itu"

Kyuhyun sangat kecewa mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sungmin, padahal kata-kata yang pertama Sungmin ucapkan membuat Kyuhyun yakin bahwa Sungmin masih mempedulikannya, tapi kata-kata Sungmin yang kedua barusan menghantam persepsi positif Kyuhyun begitu saja.

Rasa dingin tidak hanya menusuk kulit hingga tulangnya, hatinya bahkan sudah beku. Kyuhyun ingin malam ini semuanya jelas. Tentang alasan tingkah laku Sungmin beberapa hari terakhir. Kyuhyun ingin setelah ini semuanya kembali normal.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan Kyu…" tepat sekali dengan harapan Kyuhyun kali ini, ternyata Sungmin hendak mengatakan semuanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ne, aku dengarkan"

Kyuhyun menunggu. Sungmin terdiam beberapa detik. Ia agak ragu, namun, ia sudah memutuskan. Ia akan selesaikan hari ini.

"mmm….Aku merasa…lebih baik –hubungan kita- …mm..kembali menjadi….ehm..sebatas hyung dan dongsaeng saja"

Kyuhyun menegang kaku. Apa maksud Sungmin? Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa menangkap arah pembicaraan Sungmin.

"Kyu, sekarang waktunya sangat tepat, aku sangat sibuk, kita akan jarang bertemu, yah…kecuali untuk Super Show, dan…kita sudah bukan roommate lagi. Kita kembalikan hubungan kita ke awal Kyu, ini pasti akan terasa lebih mudah, kita akhiri saja hubungan-"

"Kau bilang apa?" Kyuhyun tak mau Sungmin berucap lebih jauh, Ia menajamkan tatapannya pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun mulai emosi.

"Kyu, mengertilah hubungan semacam ini tidak bisa dipertahankan, Kyu, kita sebetulnya namja normal yang bisa menyukai gadis-gadis cantik, hanya saja karena kita sering bersama-" Sungmin mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkan. Ia bingung harus merangkai kata. Ia menyadari keadaan Kyuhyun yang mulai emosi.

"Aku yakin kita bisa Kyu, aku juga sedang berusaha, kau ingat aku pernah bercerita tentang gadis yang kusuka saat di high school dulu?aku bertemu dengannya di Jepang dan aku mencoba untuk-" Sungmin memaksakan senyumnya, mencoba meyakinkan Kyuhyun dengan penjelasannya yang cukup berantakan.

"Hentikan!"

"…." Sungmin terdiam, nada bicara Kyuhyun sangat tegas dan dingin.

"Kau keterlaluan Lee Sungmin! Kau diam dan pergi begitu saja, kini kau ada dihadapanku dan berbicara seenaknya tanpa mempedulikan perasaanku! " Kyuhyun mulai menaikkan nada suaranya, ia terlihat sekali menahan emosinya yang siap meledak kapan saja, rahangnya menegang, sorot matanya berkilat tajam.

"Kau pikir cintaku main-main? Kau pikir kenapa aku menjalin hubungan denganmu, bukan dengan yang lain kalau kau bilang hanya karena masalah kebersamaan?" Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, ia hampir tidak berani memandang Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir sesederhana itu? Kemana janjimu untuk selalu bersama denganku untuk menghadapi ini semua? Kemana janjimu untuk terus mempercayai cintaku yang tulus untukmu, Lee Sungmin?" Tatapan yang ditujukan padanya sarat akan luka, Sungmin hanya menggeleng pelan, ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Jadi maksud kau tak mempedulikanku akhir-akhir ini adalah karena kau mencari alasan untuk memutuskan hubungan denganku?" Suara itu semakin menuntut, Sungmin tak pernah menghadapi Kyuhyun yang seperti ini.

"Tidak kyu, aku sudah beberapa kali memikirkan ini-" Sungmin mencoba kembali menjelaskan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini? Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?!" Kyuhyun benar-benar marah. Ia sangat kecewa pada Sungmin.

"Sudah kubilang aku sudah memikirkannya. Hubungan seperti ini salah-"

"APANYA YANG SALAH!? Cintaku salah begitu? Aku bukan orang yang akan mempertahankan sesuatu yang salah, Lee Sungmin!" Kini Kyuhyun berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya. Sungmin bergidik ngeri, Kyuhyun seperti hendak memangsanya. Ia ingin menjelaskan tanpa harus membuat Kyuhyun salah paham. Tapi kini ia sendiri panic dan bingung.

"Kau lupa bahwa kita pernah berjanji untuk terus berjuang meskipun banyak rintangan?"

"Kau lupa bahwa kita pernah berjanji akan bersama-sama meminta restu pada orangtua kita?" Pertahanannya sangat rapuh. Kyuhyun hancur sudah.

"jika kau tak mau bertahan, aku yang akan mempertahankan hubungan ini! jika kau tak mau berjuang, biar aku yang memperjuangkan cinta ini!"

" Kau cukup diam, dan tetaplah disampingku. Itu sudah sangat cukup bagiku, Ming,,,," Nada permohonan yang sangat menyedihkan, Cho Kyuhyun, kini kembali mengemis kepada Lee Sungmin.

"Kau menyakitiku, Ming" Akhirnya air mata Kyuhyun meleleh membasahi pipi pucatnya. Mata yang selalu Sungmin suka saat menatap lembut dirinya kini memerah, memperlihatkan seberapa besar luka yang telah Sungmin torehkan pada seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Air mata itu mengalir sangat deras, Kyuhyunnya menangis dihadapannya, karena dirinya.

Sungmin hanya terdiam. Entah kenapa, rasanya ia pun sangat sakit hingga tak mampu mengeluarkan airmatanya. Ia tau semua akan berakhir seperti ini. Ia tau Kyuhyun tentu saja tidak akan semudah itu menerima permintaannya. Tapi Sungmin tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan berteriak dan menangis hebat di hadapannya seperti sekarang ini.

" Cho kyuhyun, akan tetap mencintai seorang Lee Sungmin" Kyuhyun kembali menegaskan.

Udara semakin dingin, angin mengacak rambut lembut kedua insan yang kini terlihat sangat hancur itu.

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat. Sangat pelan, ia hanya ingin bertahan sebentar untuk memeluk Sungminnya, meyakinkannya bahwa hubungan mereka tetap akan baik-baik saja. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin, mendekatkan wajahnya, untuk kemudian mencium keningnya "Cukup pikirkan aku, tak usah ragu" Sungmin terdiam mendapati kelakuan namja di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun melanjutkan dan mencium kedua kelopak mata Sungmin, "Lihat aku dengan mata hatimu" kemudian mencium ujung hidungnya "Bernafaslah karena aku" dan terakhir, mencium bibirnya "Rasakan seluruh cintaku padamu"

Mata Sungmin terpejam, ia bahkan bisa merasakan rasa asin yang meleleh dari mata Kyuhyun yang melewati pipi pucatnya. Ciuman Kyuhyun terasa dingin, akibat bibir yang sudah lama tersapu angin malam. Kyuhyun melumat bibir atas Sungmin dengan lembut. Ia tidak menggunakan lidahnya. Ciuman pelan yang sangat lembut, karena memang saat ini Kyuhyun sudah kehilangan seluruh tenaganya tak bersisa. Pelukan Kyuhyun melonggar, Sungmin sedikit membuka matanya, mendapati mata Kyuhyun yang masih terpejam dengan lelehan air mata dari sudut kedua matanya, Kulit kyuhyun di wajahnya terasa sangat dingin, bahkan telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang tadinya mencengkram kuat Sungmin kini melonggar dan terasa bergetar. Kyuhyun menggigil.

Rasa pening yang sudah ditahannya dari tadi, tubuhnya yang sudah terasa beku akibat angin malam yang menusuk hingga tulang-tulangnya, membuat Kyuhyun tak dapat bertahan lagi, seketika kegelapan melingkupinya, di hadapan Sungmin yang masih terpaku, tubuh Kyuhyun merosot ke tanah dan kemudian jatuh tak bersuara ke lantai dingin atap apartemen. Kyuhyun tak sadarkan diri.

_._

_._

_._

_Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau tau kenapa aku mau membuka hatiku untukmu?_

_Ne?_

_Karena hanya lewat tatapanmu saja, aku tau, kau memberikan seluruh cintamu untukku…_

_Saranghae yeongwonhi…._

_._

_._

_._

_**T.B.C**_

Well, chapter yang panjang ya? Membosankan? Bertele-tele?

Ada saran?

Saya bener-bener bosan waktu ngedit chapter ini, tapi saya berharap tidak banyak typo (s) yang dihasilkan tulisan saya ini.

Saya mohon maaf sekali tidak bisa membalas semua review dari teman2, ada yang bisa, kemudian tiba2 signal hilang dan berakhir sudah semuanya…. -_-

Tapi saya usahakan terus meskipun tidak semuanya bisa saya tanggapi, yang jelas, bagi saya teman-teman adalah reader yang sungguh hebat. Kalian benar-benar menyemangati saya, hingga saya merasa ide terus ada untuk melanjutkan fic ini.

Oke, mari kita cintai Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, juga semua oppadeul di Suju, jika ada yang tidak suka boysband, girlband atau couple2 yang lain, saya berharap kita tidak mem-bashing, biarkan saja mereka. Mari menjadi ELF yang damai, mulai dari diri kita sendiri dan mulai dari yang kecil.

Mari cintai mereka dengan cara terbaik yang kita miliki.

By : Lee sanghyun


	6. Chapter 6

My All is in You Chapter 6

.

.

A Kyumin Fanfiction

.

Main Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and others

Warning!

YAOI, Boys Love, Typo(s),

Rating :

T

Genre :

Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer :

Fic ini milik Lee Sanghyun donk! Kyumin ada di fic ini karena saya mencintai mereka.

Summary :

Sungmin sadar akan posisinya, dan ia tidak memungkiri bahwa ikatan yang dia jalani bersama Kyuhyun bukanlah suatu hal yang umum di masyarakat. Perasaan bersalah, cinta dan ketakutan ada dalam dirinya. Super junior, Keluarga dan Kyuhyun, membuat ia tak sanggup menjalani ini semua, dan Sungmin berpikir untuk menyerah.

NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIAT!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

N' DON'T BE SIDERS PLEASE?!

.

enJOY reading^^

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari Kyuhyun terbaring di rumah sakit. Para member bergantian menjenguk dan terus memantau kondisi Kyuhyun. Orang tua Kyuhyun juga terus berjaga di rumah sakit. Beberapa jadwal Kyuhyun ada yang dipending dan ada yang digantikan member lain. Bagaimanapun, manajemen tetap professional mengatasi masalah seperti ini.

Saat Kyuhyun pingsan malam itu, Sungmin dengan panic langsung meminta bantuan para member untuk membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit. Dan akhirnya, Sungmin cukup mendapatkan banyak peringatan dan nasehat dari manager dikarenakan masalah pribadinya dengan Kyuhyun hingga membawa dampak seperti ini. Namun manajemen tidak mau ikut campur lebih jauh untuk masalah pribadi para artis dibawah naungannya. Hanya para member saja yang tau bahwa masalah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tentu saja menyangkut masalah hati, namun mereka tidak tau mengenai masalah yang terjadi antara Sungmin dan Orang tua Kyuhyun.

Di taman rumah sakit, Sungmin terdiam melamun seorang diri. Dia merasa ceroboh karena membiarkan Kyuhyun terlalu lama berada di luar dalam kondisi udara yang sangat dingin malam itu. Apalagi kondisi Kyuhyun sedang tidak fit, Sungmin bukannya melupakan sakit yang selama ini di derita Kyuhyun. Sungmin tau Kyuhyun tidak begitu tahan terhadap dingin dikarenakan Pneumothorax yang dideritanya, andai bisa, ia ingin mengulang malam itu dan membawa masuk Kyuhyun ke dalam dorm sehingga hal seperti ini tak perlu terjadi. Tapi disisi lain, ia merasa telah mengambil satu langkah mengenai keputusannya. Ia sudah membicarakan keinginannya untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun malam itu.

.

.

.

"Sungmin Hyung?" tepukan di pundak Sungmin sedikit membuatnya terkejut. Ia menoleh dan mendapatkan dongsaeng tampannya duduk disebelahnya.

"Siwonnie…"

Siwon menyodorkan softdrink untuk Sungmin " Jangan melamun sendirian, nanti kau kerasukan hantu rumah sakit" candanya

Sungmin hanya tersenyum mendengar candaan Siwon, dia menerima Softdrink dan langsung meminumnya "Gomawo"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hyung? Setiap hari kau datang ke sini, tapi selalu berhenti di tengah jalan. Kau tak pernah sampai di kamar Kyuhyun. Kau tak mau menjenguknya?"

Sungmin terdiam, ia sedikit menggigit bibirnya mendengar pertanyaan Siwon. Yah, sekalipun Sungmin belum pernah menjenguk Kyuhyun. Dia memang datang ke rumah sakit. Tapi rasanya untuk membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun, ia tak punya keberanian lebih. Dan hal itu membuatnya berakhir salah satunya di taman rumah sakit seperti sekarang ini.

"Tengoklah dia sebentar, hyung. Dia membutuhkanmu…."

Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya, ia menggigit bibirnya semakin keras, berusaha menahan isakan yang kapanpun dapat keluar dari mulutnya. Siwon hanya dapat membuang nafasnya berat. Ia cukup paham dengan pribadi Sungmin yang lembut dan sensitive ini. Akhirnya keduanya hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

.

"Apa dia belum bangun juga?" Sungmin mulai menanyakan kondisi Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

"Dia…seperti tidak mau bangun. Terus tidur... Dokter bilang, Kyuhyun mungkin akan bangun ketika dia memang ingin bangun nanti, mungkin ini lebih pada kondisi mentalnya, Kyuhyun harus punya motivasi dan keinginan untuk sembuh" Siwon menatap Sungmin yang masih terdiam,

"Hyung, berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri seperti itu, untuk saat ini, kita harus focus pada kesehatan Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu. Temui dia sebentar hyung,,, ajak dia bicara... Dia pasti akan mendengarkanmu…." Siwon terus memberikan nasehatnya pada Sungmin.

"Wonnie…aku…tak sanggup bertemu dengan Kyuhyun…" Sungmin berkata lirih

"Aku sudah menyakitinya, aku tak bisa bertemu dengannya, Wonnie...….hikz" tangis Sungmin pecah sudah. Ia berusaha menahan isakannya dengan menutup mulutnya, bahunya bergetar menandakannya betapa hebatnya Sungmin menahan tangisnya. Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya, air matanya terus mengalir deras.

"Sssttt… uljima hyung, ssttt…" Siwon berusaha menenangkan. Ia memeluk Sungmin, membiarkan kemeja mahalnya basah oleh air mata Sungmin.

"Bagaimana aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini tanpa ada pihak yang aku sakiti? Aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar, bagaimana aku harus menebusnya Wonnie? Aku merasa menjadi orang yang tidak berguna, aku menghianati kepercayaan yang diberikan padaku, dan kini aku menyakiti orang yang mencintaiku…..hikz"

Sungmin terisak pedih, tangisnya semakin kencang. Ia melampiaskan semuanya pada Siwon. Siwon terus mendengarkan dan hanya bisa mengelus pelan punggung Sungmin, berusaha menenangkan Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah itu, seharian Siwon terus menemani Sungmin, menghibur dan menenangkan Sungmin. Kini keduanya ada di apartemen Siwon. Sungmin merasa lebih baik sekarang. Ia butuh teman dan ia memang sedang tidak ingin berada di dorm. Oleh karena itu ia memilih untuk menginap di apartemen Siwon. Siwon yang mengabarkan masalah ini pada Eunhyuk- member yang menempati lantai yang sama dengan Sungmin, sekaligus yang menjadi pengganti Leeteuk, sang member suju, sementara waktu-.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam dan bersantai sejenak, kini keduanya sedang bersiap untuk mengistirahatkan badannya. Siwon yang sudah membaringkan badannya, sementara Sungmin masih membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi.

**DRRTT**

**DRRTTTT**

**DRTT**

Ponsel Sungmin yang berada di atas meja nakas samping tempat tidur bergetar. Siwon melihat ID pemanggilnya. Ternyata dari eomma Sungmin.

"Hyung, kau dapat telpon dari eomma mu!" Siwon mengencangkan suaranya agar Sungmin bisa mendengarnya.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar!" Sungmin segera bergegas keluar kamar mandi dan mengangkat telponnya.

.

"Yeoboseo, eomma?"

"Sungmin-ah, kau sehat? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang sayang?"

"Ah, aku sudah sangat sehat eomma, hehe….aku sedang bersiap mau tidur, eomma belum tidur?"

"Belum, oh iya, eomma besok berencana menjenguk Kyuhyun, kau bisa antarkan eomma?"

**DEG!**

Sungmin langsung terdiam. Ia sempat tidak bisa berpikir apapun, apa yang harus dikatakannya pada eommanya?

"Sungmin-ah? Bisa kan? Appa tidak bisa mengantar, sedangkan Sungjin harus kuliah..…. Sungmin?"

"A-ah, eomma….mmm…"

"Apa kau ada jadwal, sayang? Jam berapa kau bisa luangkan waktumu? Eommanya Leeteuk sudah menjenguk Kyuhyun hari ini, tinggal eomma yang belum menjenguknya... Bagaimana sayang?"

Sungmin sempat melirik pada Siwon. Siwon hanya tersenyum dan menaikkan kedua alisnya, bertanya pada Sungmin.

"N-nde Eomma, besok aku free, aku jemput eomma pagi saja ya?"

"Ah, benarkah? Terimakasih sayang, kalau begitu sampai berjumpa besok, sekarang istirahatlah"

"Ne, eomma, salam untuk appa dan Sungjin"

"Baiklah, eomma sampaikan nanti"

**KLIK!**

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah sarapan, Sungmin langsung berpamitan pada Siwon hendak menjemput eommanya untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun dirumah sakit. Siwon merasa lega, akhirnya Sungmin mau menemui Kyuhyun, dia berharap kedatangan Sungmin memberikan dampak positif pada kesehatan Kyuhyun.

Kini Sungmin dan Nyonya Lee telah sampai di rumah sakit. Saat hendak memasuki ruang rawat Kyuhyun, Sungmin berpapasan dengan dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun.

"Ah, Dokter, bagaimana kondisi Kyuhyun?"

Dokter tersebut tersenyum pada Sungmin, dia tentu saja mengenal Sungmin, tak hanya Sungmin, tapi tentu saja member lain.

"Akhirnya dia bangun, aku baru saja selesai memeriksanya. Tubuhnya masih lemah, harus istirahat total"

Kelegaan dirasakan oleh Sungmin, akhirnya Kyuhyun mau membuka matanya setelah tiga hari dia tertidur, entahlah, dokter tidak menyatakan Kyuhyun dalam kondisi pingsan atau koma. Kyuhyun seperti orang yang sedang tertidur sangat nyenyak dan enggan bangun.

Setelah memberi penjelasan yang dirasa cukup, sang dokter kemudian meninggalkan Sungmin untuk kembali bertugas. Dengan perasaan yang cukup gelisah, Sungmin memasuki ruang rawat Kyuhyun beserta Nyonya Lee.

Disana, terlihat Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring lemas dan didampingi oleh Eomma Kyuhyun. Sepertinya eomma Kyuhyun sedang membantu Kyuhyun memakan sarapannya.

Melihat ada seseorang yang masuk, dan itu adalah orang yang sangat dinantikannya, Kyuhyun berseru dan berusaha bangkit

"Sungmin!"

"Pelan-pelan, Kyu!" Nyonya Cho cukup terkejut dengan reaksi Kyuhyun yang hampir mendudukkan dirinya, sementara kondisinya masih sangat lemah.

"Anyeong, Kyu. Syukurlah kau sudah siuman" Nyonya Lee menyapa Kyuhyun dan tersenyum pada sahabatnya -Nyonya Cho- partnernya dalam mengelola Kona Beans. Sementara Sungmin berdiri di belakang eommanya dan hanya menganggukkan kepala -dengan kikuk- sebagai rasa hormatnya pada eomma Kyuhyun ini.

"Gomawo ahjumma," Kyuhyun hanya menjawab singkat pada Nyonya Lee, perhatiannya tentu saja terfokus pada namja manis yang hanya terdiam di belakang ibunya.

"Sungmin hyung…." Kyuhyun mencoba memanggil lirih

"Ne?" Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Kyuhyun sejenak.

"Kemarilah…" permintaan itu masih terdengar lirih.

Sejenak Sungmin ragu, ia benar-benar merasa canggung, ada Nyonya Cho disitu, seorang ibu yang telah meminta Sungmin memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ah, kau tidak ingin menyapa Kyuhyun?" kali ini suara dari sang ibu -Nyonya Lee- yang terdengar menyapa lembut pada Sungmin.

"A-ah, ne... Kyuhyun-ah, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?mmm…kau sedang sarapan?" hambar sekali rasanya pertanyaan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun barusan, Sungmin sedikit mendekat pada Kyuhyun.

"Kalau di dorm, biasanya kau menyuapiku kalau aku sakit…" Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah, ia berharap Sungmin mau membantunya sarapan.

Sungmin terkesiap, ia menjadi salah tingkah dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun barusan. Kyuhyun memintanya secara tidak langsung untuk menyuapinya, bukan? Nyonya Lee hanya tersenyum mendengar apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. Benar ternyata kata Sungmin dulu, Kyuhyun sangat manja padanya.

Nyonya Cho memberikan piring yang sedang dipegangnya pada Sungmin, membuat Sungmin menolehkan pandangannya pada Nyonya Cho, Nyonya Cho tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Pertanda ia menyetujui permintaan Kyuhyun.

"Dia belum makan sesuap pun, sulit sekali membujuknya, coba kau yang menyuapinya, Sungmin…"

Sungmin menerima piring sarapan Kyuhyun tersebut, dia mengangguk "Baiklah..."

"Eonni juga pasti belum sarapan kan? Bagaimana kalau aku temani sarapan dulu? Jangan sampai kau ikut sakit seperti anakmu" Nyonya Lee mengajak nyonya Cho untuk ke kantin, yang dijawab anggukan oleh Nyonya Cho.

Kini kedua ibu tersebut melangkah keluar meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, Sungmin secara telaten menyuapi Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun terus menerima suapan sambil tak memutus pandangannya pada Sungmin. Sadar dirinya terus ditatap intens seperti itu, akhirnya Sungmin duluan yang membuka suara.

"Mianhe, Kyu… harusnya aku tak membiarkanmu kedinginan malam itu.." Suapan terakhir Kyuhyun terima berbarengan dengan permintaan maaf Sungmin padanya.

"Sudahlah, sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa" Kyuhyun menelan suapan terakhirnya kemudian ia minum dengan dibantu Sungmin.

Sungmin segera membereskan sarapan Kyuhyun dan kembali duduk disisi ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Kemarilah, aku sangat merindukanmu, peluk aku sebentar"

Kyuhyun meminta Sungmin sambil merentangkan tangannya, bersiap menyambut tubuh hangat Sungmin dalam pelukannya.

Sungmin menurut, ia pun sangat merindukan Kyuhyun, ditambah rasa gelisahnya karena pertengkarannya dengan Kyuhyun yang berakhir dengan Kyuhyun yang tak sadarkan diri didepannya.

"Saranghae chagiya…" Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin sayang, Sungmin menikmati sambil memejamkan matanya, ia selalu suka perlakuan lembut Kyuhyun pada dirinya.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya, dan Sungmin menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyuhyun, hingga ujung hidung lancipnya menyentuh pangkal leher Kyuhyun. Masih wangi yang sama, wangi makulin yang Sungmin sangat suka.

"Mianhe Kyu…" lagi-lagi Sungmin meminta maaf.

"Tidak, Min, jangan meminta maaf, aku tak suka mendengarnya. Jawab kata-kata cintaku barusan…" Kyuhyun menggeleng kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya diatas kepala Sungmin.

Miris sekali rasanya bagi Sungmin, setelah malam itu, kini Kyuhyun kembali mengucapkan kata cinta pada Sungmin.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Kyuhyun bertanya setelah beberapa saat dia tidak mendengar jawaban Sungmin akan pernyataan cintanya. Dia sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Sungmin yang semakin terbenam di dadanya.

"Kyu, ..…. Hikz…." Akhirnya Sungmin menangis, pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat hatinya kembali sakit.

Air matanya meleleh begitu saja, Kyuhyun selalu membuat pertahanannya runtuh. Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin, berusaha menghapus air mata yang terus membasahi pipi bulat kekasihnya.

"Kau belum mau mengatakannya padaku? Hm? Kalau ini menyangkut kita berdua, tolong katakanlah padaku, Ming..."

Kini Kyuhyun masih berusaha menghapus air mata Sungmin sambil mendekap erat tubuhnya. Sungmin bergetar dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tak bisa berjuang bersamamu Kyu, sungguh, aku tidak bisa…hikz…" Suaranya bergetar, Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Air mata mengalir deras, memburamkan pandangannya.

"Tidak, Ming, kau bisa sayang, jangan menyerah, aku mohon…" Kyuhyun mencoba meyakinkan Sungmin. Ini tentu saja bukan hal yang mudah.

**CKLEK!**

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, Nyonya Lee dan Nyonya Cho terkejut mendapati pemandangan kedua putranya sedang berpelukan dengan kondisi Sungmin yang matanya basah karena menangis.

"Kyuhyun, Sungmin, ada apa?" Nyonya Lee bertanya pada kedua namja dihadapannya.

Sungmin reflek melepas pelukannya, berusaha menjauh dari Kyuhyun, tapi secepatnya Kyuhyun menahan tangannya.

"Eomma, Lee ahjumma….aku…..ingin meminta restu kalian..." Kyuhyun berucap yakin sambil memandang tajam kedua ibu tersebut, sementara Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun, menatap tak percaya.

"Kyu, apa yang kau katakan!?" Eomma Kyu berucap dengan nada marah. Tentu ia tahu maksud anaknya. Sedangkan nyonya Lee masih menatap kedua namja didepannya dengan rasa terkejut dan tidak percaya.

_"Apa-apaan ini?"_ pikirnya

"Aku mencintai putramu, ahjumma…dan aku melamarnya untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku"

Kyuhyun mengacuhkan ibunya, dan ia kini menatap dengan kesungguhan penuh pada ibu Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun berhenti!" Sungmin semakin menangis. Ia berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun di tangannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, meminta Kyuhyun untuk menghentikan perkataannya.

" Wae, Ming? Aku sedang menepati janjiku padamu" Kyuhyun bertanya heran, alisnya berkerut, ada rasa kecewa menyelinap di hati Kyuhyun, kenapa Sungmin memintanya berhenti, Kyuhyun sedang berusaha memperjuangkan cinta mereka.

"Ahjumma, kebahagiaanku ada pada Sungmin, dan cintanya pun hanya ada untukku…"

Kyuhyun terus berucap pada Nyonya Lee yang masih diam menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Sedangkan Sungmin yang akhirnya bisa melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun melesat cepat, keluar meninggalkan kamar itu tanpa berkata apapun.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Sungmin-ah~ bangun sayang, kita sudah sampai"_

"_eung?"_

_CUP!_

"_Ayo kita keluar!"_

"_Waaahhh…..indah sekali ….Kyuhyun, tempat ini luar biasa!"_

"_Kau suka?"_

" _Tentu saja, udaranya segar"_

"_Ini tempat kita menikah kelak, Ming…"_

"_eeeeehl!?"_

"_Hehe, mata bulatmu lucu sekali kalau melotot seperti itu, nah sekarang tolong foto diriku"_

" _Apa? Sejak kapan kau jadi suka berfoto seperti itu?"_

"_Sudahlah, aku akan menguploadnya di akun ku nanti, bagaimana hasilnya, bagus kan?"_

"_Kau tampan, Kyu.."_

"_Keke… tentu saja, foto ini aku beri judul "that spring, the wind blows '^^"_

.

.

.

* * *

Sungmin terus menangis meminta maaf kepada ibunya. Hatinya sangat perih melihat sang ibu begitu terluka karena kenyataan yang baru saja didengarnya. Sang ibu hanya menangis tanpa melakukan apapun pada Sungmin. Sungmin tahu ibunya sangat kecewa terhadap dirinya, akan lebih baik bagi Sungmin jika ibunya berteriak marah, memakinya dan memukulinya hingga puas meskipun Sungmin tahu hal itu tidak akan membayar kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Namun sang ibu hanya terdiam dan menangis, hal ini justru membuat Sungmin merasa bersalah berkali-kali lipat.

Pemandangan yang sangat menyedihkan terjadi di ruang keluarga itu. Ibunya yang masih duduk diam sambil menangis, dan Sungmin yang kini duduk bersimpuh memeluk kedua kaki sang ibu, menyenderkan kepalanya pada pangkuan sang ibu, menangis dan terus menggumamkan kata maaf untuk sang ibu, sementara sang adik juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, dia hanya terdiam. Dia sebetulnya cukup tahu hubungan yang terjadi antara sang kakak dengan sang magnae Super Junior itu. Namun, ketika yang ia dapat selama ini hanyalah senyum kebahagiaan dan keceriaan yang dimiliki kakaknya, ia tahu bahwa kakaknya memilih cinta yang tepat.

"Mianhe, eomma…hikz….hukum aku eomma….hukum aku…."

Sang ibu masih terus menangis, betapa ia tak menyangka akan orientasi seksual yang dimiliki puteranya. Ia tahu Sungmin memiliki sisi feminim dan lembut, ia tahu Sungmin sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun, tapi ia tak menduga bahwa selama ini hal itu mengarah pada pilihan hati Sungmin untuk mencintai Kyuhyun.

"Kau… mencintainya?"

Akhirnya sang ibu membuka suaranya. Ia berbicara dengan air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir di wajahnya. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan terluka.

"Jujur pada eomma, kau mencintainya?"

Sungmin tak berani menatap ibunya, ia tak menyangka bahwa pertanyaan itulah yang akan terlontar dari mulut sang ibu. Sungmin benar-benar merasa terhakimi.

"Jawab eomma, Sungmin! Kau.. mencintai Kyuhyun?"

Tiga kali sang ibu menanyakan hal yang sama pada Sungmin. Ia menggigit bibirnya keras, menahan rasa sakit hati dan perasaan bersalah yang teramat sangat yang menghantam dirinya.

Anggukannya memang pelan, tapi sang ibu tidak salah lihat, sang anak, yang ia berikan pertanyaan barusan, menganggukan kepalanya pertanda membenarkan pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan untuknya.

Ibunya kembali terisak, tentu saja jawabannya menambah luka di hati sang ibu. Namun, Sungmin tidak mungkin berbohong pada wanita yang sangat dicintainya ini.

"Ya Tuhan, Sungmin...! Sejauh apa hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun?"

Kini ia hanya bisa pasrah, "Se-semuanya eomma,… a-aku…sudah melakukan...semuanya dengan Kyuhyun….hikz….mianhe eomma..." Sungmin kembali memeluk kaki sang ibu. Air matanya terus membanjir, ia tak sanggup lagi jika harus melukai hati ibunya.

Sungjin hanya menatap sedih keadaan kakaknya, kejujuran yang menyakitkan.

.

.

.

* * *

Kondisi Kyuhyun tak mengalami perkembangan sama sekali. Ia kini harus total bedrest. Berkali-kali dokter menyarankan agar Kyuhyun harus bisa bersikap kooperatif, dengan makan dan istirahat yang teratur, serta disiplin untuk mengkonsumsi obatnya.

Pasca pernyataan yang cukup mengejutkan itu, Ibu Kyuhyun tak bisa berkata apa-apa pada anaknya. Rasa kesal dan kecewa sebenarnya sudah memenuhi kepalanya. Tapi kondisi sakit Kyuhyun membuatnya harus menahan diri. Ia akan mengurus hal ini nanti. Ia sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan sang suami. Percuma bukan melarang keinginan sang anak yang wataknya luar biasa keras kepala.

.

.

Saat ini, ryeowook yang bertugas menjaga Kyuhyun. Sang ibu tentu saja butuh istirahat sehingga ia bergantian jaga dengan para member.

Ryeowook memutuskan membawa Kyuhyun jalan-jalan di sekitar rumah sakit dengan bantuan kursi roda. menurutnya, akan lebih baik Kyuhyun menghirup udara luar. Kyuhyun butuh ganti suasana juga, kan?

"Nah, kita istirahat dulu ya" Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi di taman rumah sakit dan menempatkan Kyuhyun disampingnya. ia membuka bekal yang ia bawa khusus untuk Kyuhyun

"Lihat, ini bubur buatanku, rasanya tentu lebih enak dari bubur rumah sakit. Kau harus memakannya. Sekarang buka mulutmu. Aaaa…!" Ryeowook memberikan satu sendok suap bubur untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menerima suapan Ryeowook "Gomawo, wookie-ah"

"Bagaimana kabar Sungmin?" Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bertanya, membuat Ryeowook menurunkan sendok untuk suapan berikutnya.

"Mmmm….Sungmin hyung…baik...dia sehat, dan masih terus berlatih untuk musicalnya" Ryeowook tersenyum dan kembali menyuapi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia kembali terdiam dan membiarkan Ryeowook terus menyuapinya.

"Aku merindukannya...…aku ingin bertemu dengannya, Wookie…" Kini Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook, seolah sedang memohon pada sang eternal magnae.

"Kyu,…...ah, kalau kau ingin bertemu, kau harus sembuh dulu" Ryeowook berucap dengan berpura-pura kesal pada Kyuhyun.

"Dia … tak mau menemuiku lagi?" Kyuhyun masih menatap Ryeowook, ia benar-benar mengharapkan jawaban mengenai Sungmin-nya.

"…." Ryeowook terdiam.

"Apa dia serius ingin meninggalkanku?"

"Kyu…" Ryeowook memandang iba, tuntutan pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuatnya merasa kasihan dengan namja ini.

"Aku harus bagaimana lagi wookie, disaat dia sudah tidak ingin bertahan…" Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi. ia menatap ke depan. Memalingkan pandangannya dari Ryeowook

"…. Kyu, percayalah, Sungmin hyung… hanya berusaha melakukan yang terbaik…"

"Jadi lebih baik, aku dan dia berpisah? Begitukah?" Kini pandangannya kosong. Apa benar tak ada jalan lagi untuknya dan Sungmin?

"Kyu…." Ryeowook berdiri, ia memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. Berusaha meredam kesedihan sahabatnya ini. Kyuhyun tak pernah dilihatnya berputus asa seperti ini.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hyung?" Ryeowook mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka. Dilihatnya Sungmin sedang terduduk di karpet dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada sisi ranjangnya.

"Ah, wookie-ah, masuklah…" Sungmin tersenyum pada Ryeowook.

"Mmmm….kau sedang apa Hyung? Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng

"Jangan begitu, jadwalmu sangat padat, kau harus memiliki energy yang cukup" Ryeowook melihat beberapa pakaian yang terlipat rapi dan sebuah koper, rupanya Sungmin habis berkemas.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan, wookie" Sungmin memainkan kukunya dan menunduk.

"Jangan begitu, kau seperti Kyuhyun saj-…ah, mianhe Hyung" Ryeowook cepat-cepat meminta maaf menyadari perubahan air muka Sungmin, hampir saja dia menyinggung hal yang paling sensitif bagi Sungmin kini.

Sungmin masih menunduk. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Kebiasaannya disaat ia sedang tidak tenang.

"Lusa kau berangkat ke Jepang?" Ryeowook cepat-cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Nde…" Sungmin menjawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Namun Ryeowook tahu, itu bukan senyum yang biasa Sungmin berikan di saat hatinya sedang dalam kondisi baik.

"Hyung…" Ryeowoo agak ragu, namun ia merasa harus mengatakan ini pada Sungmin.

"Hmm?"

"Sebelum kau berangkat, temuilah Kyuhyun…...aku rasa…kalian perlu bicara..."

.

.

.

* * *

"Maafkan kelakuan puteraku…" Nyonya Cho berucap lirih. Kini ia sedang berada di kafe bersama Nyonya Lee untuk membicarakan mengenai putera mereka.

"Ahni…bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang, eonni?" Nyonya Lee menimpali, pernyataan Kyuhyun saat itu memang cukup membuatnya terkejut.

"Masih sama,,, hanya diam,,,, anak itu, seperti tak punya motivasi untuk sembuh…" Nyonya Cho berucap prihatin.

Nyonya Lee hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jadi, kita harus bagaimana eonni?" Nyonya Lee kini bertanya pada Nyonya Cho.

"Bagaimana? Memang ada pilihan lain? " Nyonya Cho bertanya balik pada sahabatnya itu "Hhh… aku, sebelumnya sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan Sungmin"

"Sungmin?" Nyonya Lee agak terkejut, Jadi sebelumnya Ibu kyuhyun sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan puteranya, Sungmin?

"Nde, yah…Aku…aku bilang padanya bahwa aku mengetahui hubungan mereka, aku mengatakan apa yang menjadi harapanku,,,,, dan dia menangis, dia meyakinkanku untuk tak mengkhawatirkan hal ini. Aku percaya dengan Sungmin, tapi Anakku sendiri…" Nyonya Cho menggeleng frustasi. Yang jadi penghambat justru anaknya sendiri.

"Jadi, saat itu…saat Sungmin pulang ke rumah dan…." Nyonya Lee ingat kejadian itu "Dia bertemu denganmu, eonni?" Nyonya Lee berusaha mengklarifikasi keinginannya.

Nyonya Cho paham maksud ibu Sungmin. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi Sungmin pulang ke rumah? Dia mengatakan sesuatu? Malam itu, kebetulan aku menelpon Kyuhyun dan…Kyuhyun bilang Sungmin tak pulang ke dorm. Kau tahu, aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Sungmin saat itu…" Nyonya Cho menambahkan, Ia menceritakan kekhawatirannya pasca berbicara dengan Sungmin hari itu.

"Nde, dia pulang, basah kuyup….menangis…..dia terlihat sangat frustasi, dia terus meminta maaf padaku…"

Kini Nyonya Lee mengerti. Jadi hal ini yang menyebabkan puteranya menangis tak henti-hentinya malam itu. Jadi hal ini yang menyebabkan Sungmin tak pulang ke dorm saat itu. Sungminnya terluka, Sungminnya sedang bersedih. Sungmin yang malang, yang selalu mengalah, yang menuruti permintaan orang lain dan justru mengabaikan kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Nyonya Lee menggeleng tak percaya. Dia sangat tahu apa yang Sungmin rasakan kini.

"Mian, eonni…aku…memang sudah membicarakan ini dengan suamiku…" Hal tersebut membuat Nyonya Lee memutuskan-

"Lalu?" Nyonya Cho menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan ibu Sungmin. mengenai keputusannya.

"Eonni, aku…aku tak bisa melihat Sungmin menangis seperti itu" Nyonya Lee menggeleng, dia menggenggam tangan Nyonya Cho dan terus berucap.

"Dia…dia bahkan tak pernah meminta apapun padaku dari dulu, anak itu tak pernah menyusahkanku…bahkan tentang masalah ini, dia memendamnya sendiri" Kini air matanya keluar. ia merasakan kepedihan yang dimiliki puteranya.

"Sungminku…dia memendam kebahagiaannya…..eonni…aku tak mau membuat puteraku kehilangan cintanya…."

"…."

Nyonya Cho terdiam tak percaya dengan maksud pernyataan sahabatnya ini. Apa ini berarti, sahabatnya mendukung kisah cinta yang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin jalani?

.

.

.

* * *

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau sehat kan?"

Kyuhyun bertanya pada namja manis yang sangat dirindukannya ini. Sungmin akhirnya mengunjunginya, sekaligus berpamitan untuk kepergiannya beberapa hari ke depan untuk musicalnya di Jepang.

"Nde, aku dengar, kau tidak makan dengan baik, oleh karena itu, kau masih harus dirawat disini" Sungmin duduk di kursi sebelah tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, kata "aku dengar" berarti Sungmin memang tidak mengetahui keadaannya secara pasti. Padahal dulu, Sungminlah yang selalu mengetahui perkembangan dirinya secara pasti.

"Hyung…" Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. Panggilan itu, hanya diucapkan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin ketika sedang ada orang lain. Sedangkan kini mereka hanya berdua.

"Kali ini, jawablah sesuai dengan hatimu…." Kyuhyun mengucapkan dengan kesungguhan yang bisa dirasakan Sungmin.

"…" Sungmin terdiam, ia terus memandang Kyuhyun. Apa yang akan diucapkan mantan roomate nya ini?

"Kau ingin…mengakhiri hubungan kita?"

**DEG!**

Mata Sungmin melebar. Mulutnya terkatup rapat dan ia menegang. Sungmin tak menyangka, benarkan apa yang baru saja ditanyakan Kyuhyun padanya?

Namun buru-buru Sungmin memalingkan pandangannya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia tidak salah. Ia tidak salah dengar.

"Kyu.….aku…mianhe….aku benar-benar tak sanggup melihat ibu kita terluka, aku bersumpah tak akan pernah membuat seorang ibu menangis karena aku, Kyu,…mian…"

"….." Kyuhyun menunduk. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Jadi karena restu orang tua yang jadi alasan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tahu, lamarannya pada Sungmin saat itu tak ditanggapi sedikitpun oleh Orang tua Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin. Dan tindakan Sungmin yang saat itu meninggalkannya begitu saja cukup membuat Kyuhyun paham. Sungmin tak menyetujui tindakannya.

"Mianhe, Kyu, aku rasa…ini yang terbaik… untuk kita, bagaimanapun hubungan yang kita jalani…"

"Aku tak mau dengar itu…"

"…" Sungmin terdiam, ia menahan napasnya sebentar, tidak, tidak, kenapa air matanya kembali keluar, Sungmin tidak ingin menangis, Sungmin tidak ingin menangis.

"Aku menyakitimu Kyu, maafkan aku…." Ia menggigit bibirnya keras. Pandangannya buram sudah. Air matanya tumpah.

"Sudahlah, hyung…tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan.." Berat sekali rasanya bagi Kyuhyun, apakah benar ia menemui jalan buntu sekarang? Jadi, ia benar-benar harus berhenti sekarang?

"Kyu,…" Suara manisnya bergetar, perasaan sakit, bersalah, tak tega, ketakutan dan putus asa menjadi satu.

Kyuhyun menyentuh bahunya yang bergetar. Sungmin menutup mulutnya, menahan isakan hebat yang akan keluar jika ia mengucapkan satu kata saja.

"Kalau begitu, Berjanjilah satu hal padaku hyung…"

Mata indah itu kini menatapnya penuh kasih. Senyum getir terlukis dari bibir yang selama ini memanjakannya dengan kata-kata cintanya.

"…."

"Setelah ini, kau harus bahagia….."

Sungmin tertegun. Permintaan Kyuhyun padanya sesaat seperti membuat nyawanya tercabut begitu saja dari raganya. Sungmin merasa kosong.

"Hubungan kita..…selesai, hyung"

Sungmin tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Kyuhyunnya menangis. Ekspresi datar saat mengucapkan perpisahan itu…dan lelehan air mata yang mengalir deras. Membuat Sungmin tak dapat menahan air matanya.

Bukankan akhirnya masalah selesai?

Bukankah akhirnya apa yang dia harapkan selama ini terwujud?

Tapi, ini sakit hati terhebat yang pernah dialaminya.

Ia berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terdiam diruangan serba putih itu.

.

.

.

.

_"Jika suatu hari nanti aku berniat meninggalkanmu, tolong genggam tanganku erat-erat, jangan biarkan aku pergi"_

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Ya Ampun, Saya nangis waktu ngetik ini… T.T

Gawat, ditengah-tengah penggarapan takehome test malah hasrat saya untuk membuat chap ini semakin meningkat.

Baiklah, silakan memberi saya masukan, bagaimana untuk membuat Kyumin kembali bersatu?

Thanks for All Reader, saya merasa sudah menjawab review teman2 yang login, tapi, sepertinya yang ga login belum saya jawab ya? hehe...maafkan saya...

Tapi saya jelas membacanya, dan benar-benar mendapatkan motivasi dari seluruh review teman-teman.

Semalem nonton SS5 INA, berbagai implisit Kyumin moment bertebaran, haha...benar-benar membuat saya mencintai Kyuhyun yang memberikan perhatian penuhnya pada Sungmin.

Jadi, tentu saja Fic ini akan saya buat Happy Ending, keke~~

Oke, Terakhir...Tetap cintai Kyumin ^^

By : Lee Sanghyun


	7. Chapter 7

Hari ini Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia kembali ke dorm bersama orangtuanya. Disana, diadakan ceremonial kecil penyambutan Kyuhyun oleh para member.

"Makanan siaaappp! Ayo kita makan!" Teriakan melengking khas Ryeowook membuat para member yang saat itu sedang berbincang dengan Kyuhyun dan Ayahnya segera mengerumuni meja ruang tengah yang sudah dipenuhi makanan. Ibu Kyuhyun dibantu oleh Ryeowook menyiapkan pesta kecil penyambutan Kyuhyun di dorm .

"Nah, Kyuhyunnie, porsi besar ini untukmu." Ryeowook menempatkan piring berisi steak daging porsi besar di hadapan Kyuhyun. Membuat beberapa member melayangkan protes pada eternal magnae mereka. Orangtua Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng heran dan sesekali tertawa dengan kelakuan kekanakan para member.

Ruang tengah dorm itu kini ramai dengan kesibukan menghabiskan makanan. Suasana hangat dan bersahabat ini seharusnya membuat Kyuhyun ikut tertawa bahagia bersama orang tua dan hyungdeulnya, tapi Kyuhyun merasa sepi. Yah, tak ada Sungmin yang ikut bergabung bersama mereka. Sungmin sedang kembali ke Jepang untuk musicalnya selama beberapa hari. Jadi, tidak hanya hari ini saja Kyuhyun tidak bertemu Sungmin, tapi mungkin dua atau tiga hari lagi, Kyuhyun tak bisa melihat wajah Sungmin secara langsung.

"_Bukankah sudah tidak boleh mengharapkannya lagi?"_

Kyuhyun kembali tersadar, ikatan cintanya dengan Sungmin sudah putus, jadi kini Kyuhyun harus bersikap seperti member lain, bersikap layaknya hyung dan dongsaeng, layaknya sesama member Super Junior.

Ryeowook yang saat itu berada di sebelah Kyuhyun menyadari tatapan kosong Kyuhyun. Ryeowook paham apa yang sedang dirasakan Kyuhyun. Ia menyentuh Kyuhyun, meremas tangannya, untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun. Ryeowook tersenyum hangat ketika Kyuhyun menoleh padanya. Kyuhyun tahu, Ryeowook sedang memberi kekuatan untuknya. Kyuhyun balas tersenyum kecil.

"Gwaenchana, Gomawo Wookie-ah"

Pemandangan kecil itu tertangkap oleh orang tua Kyuhyun.

Ayah dan Ibu Kyuhyun saling berpandangan. Mereka hanya bisa menghela nafas, melihat puteranya yang seperti itu, mereka tahu, apa yang menjadi pusat perhatian dan kebutuhan Kyuhyun saat ini.

Apakah waktu, dapat menghapus kesedihan dan perasaan yang sedang tertanam kuat dalam diri seorang Cho Kyuhyun?

.

.

.

My All is in You Chapter 7

.

.

A Kyumin Fanfiction

.

Main Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and others

Warning!

YAOI, Boys Love, Typo(s),

Rating :

M

Genre :

Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer :

Fic ini milik Lee Sanghyun donk! Kyumin ada di fic ini karena saya mencintai mereka.

Summary :

Sungmin sadar akan posisinya, dan ia tidak memungkiri bahwa ikatan yang dia jalani bersama Kyuhyun bukanlah suatu hal yang umum di masyarakat. Perasaan bersalah, cinta dan ketakutan ada dalam dirinya. Super junior, Keluarga dan Kyuhyun, membuat ia tak sanggup menjalani ini semua, dan Sungmin berpikir untuk menyerah.

NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIAT!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

N' DON'T BE SIDERS PLEASE?!

.

enJOY reading^^

.

.

.

BRAAAKKK!

"Aaaaoooww!"

"Sungmin Hyung?"

"Hyung!"

"Sungmin!"

Ryeoowok, Eunhyuk, Shindong dan Kangin berlari mendekati Sungmin yang terjatuh akibat tergelincir karena ketidakahliannya dalam bermain skateboard.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sungmin? Kakimu bisa digerakkan?" Kangin bertanya sambil menyentuh kaki Sungmin.

"Agghh, sepertinya terkilir, sakiitt" Sungmin meringis, Kangin memijat pelan kaki Sungmin.

Saat ini mereka sedang berlatih bersama, sedikit waktu istirahat Sungmin gunakan untuk mencoba skateboard pemberian Shindong. Namun karena tidak terampil menggunakannya, ia tak bisa mengontrol dan akhirnya tergelincir.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang baru memasuki ruang latihan dengan membawa air mendekat pada kerumunan para member

"Ada apa?" Donghae bertanya, "Sungmin Hyung?"

"Tadi dia tergelincir skateboard, sepertinya kakinya yang terluka" Eunhyuk menjawab kemudian menerima air yang diberi Donghae, membukanya, kemudian langsung meminumnya.

"Ini air dingin, coba untuk mengompres dulu" Kyuhyun mengulurkan botol yang berisi air putih dingin.

Sungmin mendongak, pandangannya bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Wajah datar dan dingin, ekspresi itulah yang ditangkap Sungmin dari pandangan Kyuhyun. Ia cepat-cepat memalingkan mukanya, sedikit berjengit saat botol dingin itu menyentuh kakinya yang terkilir.

Sungmin akhirnya dibawa ke klinik untuk mendapatkan perawatan medis, bagaimanapun kecelakaan kecil harus segera ditangani, karena dapat berdampak pada performa mereka, apalagi mereka masih dalam jadwal Super Show World Tour, dimana mereka dituntut harus tampil prima dan sempurna.

"Eh, handphone Sungmin Hyung!" Donghae mengambil handphone Sungmin yang tertinggal di ruang latihan. "Lho, siapa ini?" Donghae melihat pada layar handphone Sungmin. Disana terpampang selca Sungmin bersama wanita cantik memakai gaun putih.

"Coba lihat, aku lihat!" Eunhyuk, Siwon dan Ryeowook mengerubuti Donghae, agakanya mereka ikut penasaran.

"Oh, dia pemeran wanita dalam musical bukan?" Ryeowook menimpali setelah melihat foro itu.

"Hei, kita buka folder lainnya!" Mereka heboh sendiri, sementara Kyuhyun, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, padahal Kyuhyun ingin sekali merebut handphone Sungmin. Bagaimanapun tidak sopan melihat isi handphone tanpa sepengatuhuan pemiliknya.

"Heh, genit sekali dia ternyata, berfoto dengan ahjussi dengan gaya aegyonya, dan yang ini-lihat! haha, cassanova cute dengan kerumunan para gadis, ck..ck.." Eunhyuk semakin heboh melihat foto-foto backstage Sungmin dengan para pemeran musical.

Donghae menoleh kebelakang, memanggil Kyuhyun "Kyuhyun-ah, lihat ini kelakuan-"

"Bukan urusanku!" Kyuhyun cepat-cepat memotong, ia sudah sangat panas hanya mendengar ocehan mereka, ditambah lagi ia harus melihat foto itu? Aish, tentu saja Kyuhyun tak akan mau. Ia berbalik dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang latihan.

**PLETAK!**

"YA! SAKIT TAHU!" Donghae mengelus dahinya yang baru saja mendapat pukulan dari couple duetnya, Eunhyuk.

"PABOYA! Kau membuat moodnya memburuk! Jaga mulutmu!" Eunhyuk gemas dengan Donghae yang terkadang tidak connect dengan situasi

"Hubungannya dengan Sungmin hyung sedang tidak baik, makanya dia seperti itu, kita harus menjaga perasaannya" kali ini Siwon menambahkan dengan nada kalemnya.

"_Tidak hanya memburuk, bahkan mereka sudah berpisah…" _

Ryeowook menggigit kecil bibirnya. Ia memandang sendu pintu ruang latihan dimana Kyuhyun tadi melewatinya dengan langkah gontai.

.

.

.

Tengah malam Sungmin terbangun. Ia ingin ke kamar mandi. Cukup merepotkan baginya dengan keadaan kaki yang di gips, ia harus berjalan dengan bantuan tongkat, belum lagi kamarnya yang sekarang tak memiliki kamar mandi dalam, jadi ia terpaksa keluar kamar.

Saat sudah selesai, ketika ia hendak menutup pintu kamar mandi, ia kesulitan karena harus menjaga keseimbangan tongkatnya dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan satunya meraih kenpo pintu untuk menutupnya, namun satu tongkat yang tidak ia gapit dengan tangannya bergeser dan akhirnya terjatuh

**BRAKKK!**

Suara tongkat yang menabrak meja didekatnya dan jatuh ke lantai cukup membuat suara yang keras. Kyuhyun yang saat itu masih berkutat dengan PSPnya segera keluar mengecek keributan yang terjadi.

Kemudian Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang sedang membungkuk kesusahan, meraih tongkatnya yang jatuh, Kyuhyun mendekat, diambilnya tongkat itu dan disandarkan di dinding.

Sungmin mendongak dan terkejut mendapati Kyuhyun di depannya. Kyuhyun mendekat, meraih satu tangan Sungmin dan melingkarkannya di bahu Kyuhyun. Dan tangan Kyuhyun satunya melingkar erat di pinggang Sungmin.

"Sini kubantu" Sungmin menegang, tangan Kyuhyun dipinggangnya menimbulkan efek geli

"A-aku…"

"Tinggalkan saja dulu tongkatnya, nanti kalau sudah di kamar aku bawakan kesana tongkatnya" Kyuhyun menopang berat tubuh Sungmin, dengan perlahan membantu Sungmin berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin duduk di ranjang, dengan hati hati diangkatnya kedua kaki Sungmin ke atas. Setelah itu menarik selimut, menutupi Sungmin hingga batas pinggang.

"Gomawo" Sungmin dengan gugup mengucapkannya. Kyuhyun tidak menjawabnya, dengan ekspresi datar dan tanpa berkata apapun kemudian keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

Tak berapa lama Kyuhyun kembali dengan dua tongkat Sungmin, dan segelas air putih, yang ia letakkan di meja sebelah ranjang Sungmin.

"Barangkali kau ingin minum, jadi tidak perlu repot keluar kamar" Kyuhyun berbicara, masih dengan ekspresi dingin dan nada datar pada suaranya.

Sungmin mengangguk dan menundukkan kepalanya, Rasanya… Ia tak berani memandang wajah Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang istirahatlah, selamat malam" Kyuhyun berbalik menuju pintu untuk kembali ke kamarnya, namun suara lembut itu menginterupsinya, membuatnya menghentikan langkah

"K-kyu…" Nada suaranya bergetar menandakan betapa gugupnya Sungmin saat ini.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan mendekat beberapa langkah pada Sungmin.

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Sungmin terkesiap, Kyuhyun memandangnya sangat dingin, bukan sorot mata tajam, tapi lebih kepada..sendu. Ya, pandangan terluka, kecewa, sedih, marah? Sungmin tidak bisa membacanya.

"Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Ucapan dingin itu kembali menyentaknya, Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya dan kemudian ia menggeleng.

"A-ah,,mm…itu…gomawo….untuk bantuanmu barusan dan… tadi siang" Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. Ia tak tahan ditatap Kyuhyun seperti itu.

"Nde, cheonmaneyo" Setelah itu Kyuhyun berbalik, kali ini tak ada panggilan lagi yang menginterupsinya, hingga akhirnya ia keluar kamar dan menutup pintu kamar Sungmin.

Di dalam, Sungmin meremas kuat selimutnya, menahan gejolak yang melanda dadanya. Sesak… dan sakit. Kyuhyun tetap perhatian padanya, tetapi, sikap dingin itu, membuat Sungmin merasa berada pada posisi bersalah " Jeongmal mianhe, Kyuhyunnie…"

Sementara diluar, Kyuhyun belum beranjak dari depan pintu kamar Sungmin. Ia memejamkan matanya erat, mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat, berusaha menahan diri. Rasa sakit di hatinya, dan kekhawatirannya terhadap Sungmin melebur menjadi satu.

Saat pandangannya bertemu dengan Sungmin, saat matanya menangkap sinar indah di mata Sungmin, mata yang selalu bisa memenjarakan perhatiannya, Sungguh, Kyuhyun harus berusaha keras menahan diri, untuk tidak meraih Sungmin dan memeluknya erat. Sekarang, bahkan Kyuhyun sudah sangat merindukan Sungmin.

.

.

.

Super Show 5 Indonesia baru saja berakhir, kunjungan yang singkat, namun cukup memuaskan ELF maupun Super Junior sendiri. Sungmin memandang keluar jendela pesawat, mereka baru saja take off dari bandara Soekarno Hatta, pulang menuju Seoul. Sungmin teringat akan antusiasme ELF selama Super Show, berbagai project yang dibuat untuk KYUMIN berkali-kali cukup menyita perhatiannya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum sedih saat mengingatnya. Ternyata sebegitu banyak KMS yang mendukung, bahkan secara terang-terangan diperlihatkan saat Super Show berlangsung, sedangkan keadaan saat ini yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya dan Kyuhyun, tidaklah sesuai dengan harapan fans.

Apa para KMS kecewa padanya? Ia tak melakukan fanservice sedikitpun dengan Kyuhyun diatas panggung, hanya secuil godaan Kyuhyun saja saat konferensi pers berlangsung. Hanya itu. Justru Kyuhyun banyak melakukan fanservice dengan Siwon. Dan teriakan fans yang meng-elu-elu-kan couple WonKyu kembali membuatnya tersenyum - sedih…

Tapi beberapa kali ia memperhatikan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sangat antusias di panggung, berlari kesana-kesini, menyapa penggemar dengan baik, bahkan rasanya tak ada kecanggungan atau ekspresi malu yang dulu sering terlihat saat Kyuhyun ber-fanservice dengan member lain. Sungmin mengangguk-angguk sendiri, jadi Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Ternyata perpisahan ini tak berdampak besar bagi Kyuhyun, pikir Sungmin.

"Apa kakimu masih sakit, hyung?" Eunhyuk yang duduk disebelah Sungmin membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Sudah tidak begitu, Ah, mmm…. Maafkan aku, hyuk, cederaku ini, ternyata cukup mengganggu ya, bahkan fans menyadari ketidaksempurnaan performku"

"Ish, hyung! Tidak begitu, kau sudah melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Aku benar-benar khawatir padamu. Belum tentu kalau aku yang ada diposisimu bisa melakukan sebaik dirimu" Eunhyuk terus memberikan semangat pada Sungmin. Hyung-nya yang satu ini memang seperti itu, sangat perfectionis.

"Begitukah? Gomawo Eunhyukkie, kau juga sangat hebat!"  
Keduanya terkikik mendengar pujian masing-masing. Eunhyuk berhasil membuat mood Sungmin sedikit membaik.

Kyuhyun yang duduk tak jauh dari Sungmin mendengar tawa-tawa kecil candaan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun lega, setidaknya, ia tahu Sungmin baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Saat sampai di Incheon, banyak ELF yang menunggu kepulangan Super Junior. Seperti biasa, keadaan akan sangat gaduh dan teriakan-teriakan yang memanggil nama para member membuat petugas keamanan harus mendampingi Super Junior hingga sampai di kendaraan pribadi mereka.

Sungmin yang berada dalam mood yang baik menyapa ELF yang memanggil-manggil namanya, ia melambaikan tangan dan terus tersenyum manis. Hingga ia tak menyadari kakinya –yang masih cedera- menginjak sebuah benda hitam, dan ketika ia melangkah, seketika ia merasa lantai menjadi licin, ia tak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya dan akhirnya terjatuh.

**DUG!**

"Kyaaaaa~~~ Oppa!"

"Hyung!"

"Sungmin!"

Para member datang mengerubutinya. Sedangkan fans berteriak histeris.

Sedetik Sungmin tak percaya apa yang baru saja menimpanya. Ia terjatuh di muka umum dan seketika itu juga, lututnya mati rasa. Benturan keras yang ia rasakan membuat titik kejut diseluruh badannya bereaksi. Lututnya melemas. Bahkan saat Zhoumi membantunya berdiri, Sungmin tak bisa menopang tegak tubuhnya.

Manajer hyung mencoba menenangkan situasi. Akhirnya security menggendongnya di punggung, membantu Sungmin untuk ke mobil. Saat tubuhnya terangkat, dari sudut matanya ia melihat, Kyuhyun mengangkat ke atas benda hitam-yang ternyata adalah tutup lensa kamera- yang menyebabkan Sungmin terjatuh tadi.

Tatapan tajamnya meredam teriakan para fans, Kyuhyun terlihat sangat marah. Ia mencoba mencari pemilik tutup lensa tersebut. Namun tentu saja tidak ada yang mengakuinya, karena jika Kyuhyun tahu pemiliknya, sepertinya ia sanggup untuk memakannya hidup-hidup.

Setelah tak menemukan si empunya benda tersebut, akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerahkannya pada security. Ia kembali berjalan menuju mobil bersama member lain. Kyuhyun kesal, ia sangat kesal. Benci dengan keadaan yang membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk Sungmin.

.

.

.

Kamar luas itu terasa dingin, ditambah lagi sang pemilik kamar tidak menyalakan lampu untuk menerangi kamar tersebut. Kyuhyun duduk terdiam bersandar pada ranjangnya. Ia memejamkan mata, menghembuskan napas beratnya.

Ia lelah. Ia lelah menahan diri dari Sungmin. Ia lelah harus tersenyum pada kamera dan fans. Dipandanginya award yang tergeletak disampingnya, yang baru saja dimenangkannya sore tadi. Pemain musical. Yah, segudang prestasi memang sudah diraihnya, tidak hanya bernyanyi kali ini, tetapi juga bermain peran. Namun bukan hanya di musical, bahkan untuk kehidupan pribadinya pun Kyuhyun harus bermain peran.

Sangat sepi dan dingin. Tanpa Sungmin. Apa yang sedang dilakukan Sungmin sekarang? Apa keadaannya baik-baik saja. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat Sungmin, bagaimana tidak, Sungmin langsung terbang ke Jepang untuk musicalnya, di saat tadi pagi kakinya kembali terluka, ternyata Sungmin tetap diharuskan berangkat ke Jepang. Pekerjaan yang sangat kejam. Kontrak budak.

Kyuhyun memandangi handphone nya. Biasanya Sungmin akan menghubunginya jika ia sedang berada di tempat yang berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Atau sebaliknya, Kyuhyun yang akan menghubungi Sungmin –lebih sering begitu tentunya. Karena Kyuhyun tak bisa jauh dari Sungmin barang sebentar saja.

Kyuhyun membuka folder picture di handphone, melihat banyaknya foto Sungmin yang memenuhi folder itu. Satu foto di pilihnya, di zoom ke ukuran maksimal. Foto selca berduanya, di kamar, saat sedang menikmati wine, mereka tersenyum bahagia.

"Bogoshipo, nae Sungmin….." Air mata mulai menggenang, membuat pandangannya buram. Kyuhyun cepat-cepat mengerjapkan matanya, tidak, ia tidak akan menangis.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku bisa melaluinya…" Kyuhyun meyakini dirinya.

"Begitupula kau. Kau senang disana, kan? Bahkan kau pernah bilang tak ingin pulang" Kyuhyun ingat Sungmin pernah mengatakan itu saat menelponnya di Jepang dulu. Apa karena wanita cantik yang berfoto bersamanya membuat Sungmin tak ingin kembali ke Korea, Huh?!

"Dasar genit!" Kyuhyun mengumpat. Ia melempar handphone nya asal. Kemudian ia dengan kesal membaringkan tubuhnya dan menarik kasar selimutnya. Lebih baik ia tidur, meskipun ia sangsi ia akan tidur nyenyak malam ini.

.

.

.

Suasana dorm malam ini sangat ramai, dan… berantakan! Sisa-sisa makanan yang belum dibereskan, TV yang menyala, beberapa botol soju kosong tergeletak di lantai, tawa keras para member memenuhi ruang tengah dorm Super Junior.

"Selamat Sungmin-ah, musicalmu benar-benar keren!" Kangin memberi selamat kepada Sungmin untuk keberhasilan musicalnya, ia mengajak Sungmin untuk toast sambil mengangkat gelas berisi minuman beralkohol itu.

"Gomawo, hyung!" Sungmin ikut meneguk minumannya. Kini mereka sedang merayakan kepulangan Sungmin dari Jepang.

"Juga untuk Kyuhyunnie!" Kali ini Siwon yang berbicara.

"Aku?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Nde, kau mendapatkan award, bukan? Waktu kau menang itu, sebetulnya kami ingin menagihmu untuk mentraktir kami, tapi kau malah mengurung diri di kamar!" Shindong menambahkan sambil mengelus perutnya prihatin karena gagal menagih traktiran Kyuhyun waktu itu.

"Oh iya, Chukae, Kyu! Aku melihat fotomu bersama Jessica, kalian serasi sekali" Tiba-tiba Sungmin berucap.

Hal tersebut sontak membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia menatap Sungmin. Apa kata Sungmin tadi? Serasi?

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi canggung, member lain pun terdiam. Eunhyuk menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya, Donghae menyikut-nyikut Siwon, dan sisanya hanya bisa berpandangan. Kata-kata candaan itu tidak akan membuat suasana menjadi aneh seperti ini jika yang mengucapkannya bukanlah Sungmin. Tentu saja semua tahu bagaimana hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dulu, dan – sekarang

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sungmin. Ia lalu meminum habis soju di gelasnya. Meletakkannya dengan kasar di meja.

"Tapi aku lebih suka jika Kyuhyun bersama Victoria!" Donghae berusaha memecah keheningan yang tiba-tiba terjadi. Tapi kata-kata yang dipilihnya justru membuat suasana semakin mencekam (?). para member melotot memandang Donghae tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin anak ini begini bodoh hingga semakin merusak suasana.

**PLETAK!**

"Aaaoowww!" Donghae sontak menoleh melihat pelaku pemukulan kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Wookie-ah? Berani sekali kau padaku! Tidak sopan sekali –" Donghae kalap saat dilihatnya anak polos yang selalu innocent dan tak pernah berlaku kurang ajar itulah si pelaku pemukulan kepalanya –Kim Ryeowook-

"Mi-mianhe, entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku-"

"Sudahlah…!" Kyuhyun menginterupsi, memotong permintaan maaf Ryeowook pada Donghae, berusaha menyelamatkan Ryeowook yang sedang gemetar ketakutan karena sikap tidak sopannya itu.

"Aku lelah sekali, mianhe, aku istirahat duluan" Kyuhyun menuangkan soju memenuhi gelasnya. Lalu ia beranjak ke kamar sambil membawa gelasnya tanpa berkata apapun lagi pada para member.

Semua terdiam. Sungmin hanya bisa memandang sendu punggung Kyuhyun yang berjalan gontai ke kamar yang dulu ditempati berdua dengannya.

.

.

.

Semua member sudah kembali ke kamarnya, mereka mabuk berat akibat pesta soju berbotol-botol yang habis tak bersisa. Sungmin beranjak bangun dari sofa hendak menuju kamarnya. Kepalanya agak pening. Ia memang peminum, namun sepertinya malam ini tubuhnya sedang tidak bisa mentolerir banyaknya alcohol yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

Ia merasa haus, ia berbelok ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Namun langkahnya terhenti. Ia memandang pintu kamar yang dulu selalu menjadi tempat tujuannya melepas lelah. Sungmin mendekat. Dipandanginya pintu kamar itu. Masih bertuliskan Kyumin's Room.

"_Apa Kyuhyun sudah tidur?"_ Sungmin meringis, ia terkikik geli, lucu sekali sekarang ia bertanya apa sang penghuni kamar itu sudah tidur atau belum, dulu, Sungmin tak perlu bertanya seperti itu, karena ia bebas keluar masuk kamar itu dan melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan sang mantan roommate. Apakah sekarang ia harus mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk? Seperti ini?

**TOK! TOK!**

Ah, lucu sekali. Seperti orang asing saja!

Sungmin terkesiap. Hei, dia benar-benar mabuk. Apa yang baru saja dilakukannya? Ia mengetuk pintu itu? Ia baru saja mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun?

Tidak!

Sungmin harus segera kabur sebelum sang pemilik kamar membuka pintunya. Apa yang hendak dikatakannya pada Kyuhyun nanti.

Aish, ia merutuki kebodohannya. Ia segera berbalik namun-

"Sungmin hyung?" – sang pemilik kamar a.k.a Kyuhyun sudah membuka pintu dan mendapati Sungmin disana.

Sungmin gelagapan. Kyuhyun yang menangkap ekspresi Sungmin yang tidak tenang itu segera menarik tangan Sungmin, membawa Sungmin memasuki kamarnya, kemudian menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Sungmin menegang.

Kyuhyun memeluknya. Sangat erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Sungmin, hingga Sungmin bisa merasakan napas hangat Kyuhyun.

"Biarkan seperti ini!"

"Tidak-"

"Jangan menolakku!"

Kyuhyun menggesekkan ujung hidungnya pada kulit leher Sungmin. Sungmin semakin menegang. Tak lama ia merasakan lehernya basah dan geli, disapu lembut oleh benda lunak yang selalu membuatnya terbuai

"Kyu!"

Kyuhyun mengabaikan protes Sungmin. Ia memperkuat rengkuhannya karena Sungmin mulai menggeliat mencoba melepaskan diri. Satu tangan Kyuhyun merangkak naik ke tengkuk Sungmin.

Lehernya menjilat, mulai dari belakang telinga dan kini menggoda rahang Sungmin yang menegang. Meminta Sungmin mengeluarkan desahannya.

Satu tangan Kyuhyun berada di pantat Sungmin, menariknya mendekat. Merapatkan kedua tubuh tersebut.

Kepalanya semakin pening, Sungmin merasa pilihannya untuk minum banyak malam ini adalah salah. Alcohol membuat tubuhnya semakin memanas dan menghilangkan konsentrasinya.

Tiba-tiba ia tak bisa bernapas bebas. Kyuhyun meraup bibirnya, melumat penuh semua bagian bibir Sungmin, dan menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya memposisikan tempat terpas untuk dirinya dan Sungmin.

Lidahnya bergerak membelai gusi dan giginya. Kyuhyun mendominasi. Dan Sungmin tak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia tak membalas, namun ia juga tak bisa menolak Kyuhyun.

Bibir tebalnya masih lembut, lidahnya masih lihai menggelitik langit-langit bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun tahu bagaimana cara menaklukkan lawan mainnya, Kyuhyun tahu bagian mana yang Sungmin suka saat lidah Kyuhyun membelainya.

Bahkan ketika lidah Sungmin bergerak, Kyuhyun menghisapnya kuat membuat Sungmin merintih.

Ini sungguh nikmat!

Kyuhyun mendorongnya ke ranjang pink miliknya –dulu-

Ranjang yang dingin akibat tak pernah ia tiduri dan sepertinya Kyuhyun pun tak merubah apapun pada tempat tidurnya dulu itu.

Kyuhyun menaikkan kaos Sungmin tanpa melepasnya, kemudian lidahnya menjelajah, memutari kedua nipple nya, membasahi seluruh dada putihnya dengan saliva.

Tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh pinggang Sungmin, membelainya dan meremasnya lembut. Membuat Sungmin bereaksi menggerakkan pinggulnya yang berakibatnya juniornya menggesek junior Kyuhyun yang masih sama-sama terbungkus celana panjang.

Ciuman Kyuhyun beralih ke pinggang Sungmin. Dihisapnya spot itu kuat menciptakan kissmasr merah yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih Sungmin. Sungmin kembali menggeliat. Ia kembali menaikkan pinggulnya. Menyentuhkan juniornya dengan milik Kyuhyun. Menimbulkan getaran dan sensali geli disekitar perutnya.

" Ssshh…" Tangan Sungmin beralih meraba nipplenya sendiri yang dari tadi terabaikan. Lidah Kyuhyun dari tadi melewatinya, tak memanjanya.

Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin melakukannya. Ia beranjak dari tubuh Sungmin. Melepas kaos dan celananya, kini hanya tersisa boxer ketat di tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali menindih tubuh Sungmin. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Sungmin dan mengecupnya lembut. Kemudian lidahnya ia gunakan untuk menggantikan tangan Sungmin. Kyuhyun menjilat nipple kecoklatan itu, sebelum akhirnya menghisap kuat, membuat Sungmin membusungkan badannya untuk menyeimbangi hisapan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin merasa kesadarannya sudah jauh. Bahkan ia tak tahu kapan Kyuhyun melepas celananya. Ia sudah bertelanjang. Hanya tersisa kaos yang sudah tersibak hingga lehernya. Dan kini Kyuhyun sedang berusaha melepaskannya.

"Kyuh…" panggilan itu disertai desahan. Entah Sungmin ingin protes atau sedang meminta pada Kyuhyun.

"Bogoshipo….Ming!" Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Sungmin setelah berhasil melepaskan kaos Sungmin. Suara merdunya terasa berat. Kyuhyun sedang menahan gairahnya.

Sungmin membuka matanya. Ia menggeleng, berusaha meraih kesadarannya.

Tidak.

Bukankan Sungmin tidak boleh melakukan ini?

Tidak!

Sungmin mencengkram lengan Kyuhyun.

Mereka harus berhenti.

Mereka tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan lagi.

"S-Stop…Akkh!"

Sungmin terlonjak. Disaat ia hendak meraih logikanya. Kyuhyun menjatuhkannya telak.

Juniornya dimanjakan. Kyuhyun menghisapnya hingga pangkal. Membungkusnya kuat dan hangat dalam rongga mulut Kyuhyun. Lidahnya ikut membelit, memancing urat junior Sungmin untuk menegang.

"Kyuhyun!"

Sungmin mendongak dan memejamkan matanya erat.

Ini keterlaluan! rasanya terlalu nikmat.

Kyuhyun bergerak konstans dan cepat, Sungmin menggeleng. Tidak, ia tidak akan kuat jika begini. Kyuhyun mengenggam erat twinsball Sungmin dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya mencari satu tangan Sungmin, menemukannya, dan menggenggamnya erat.

Kyuhyun tahu, sebentar lagi Sungmin akan klimaks

"Aggghhh!"

Dan tubuh Sungmin melemas. Bibirnya membuka berusaha meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Pandangannya memutih. Klimaksnya sungguh menguras tenaganya.

Dan Kyuhyun menampung sperma Sungmin dimulutnya. Ia membuka kaki Sungmin, sedikit mengangkatnya untuk memperlihatkan hole sempit Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menunduk, memuntahkan separuh sperma Sungmin ke hole itu, dan sisanya ia lumurkan di jarinya.

"Ssshhh…" Sungmin mendesis ketika Kyuhyun memasukkan telunjuknya. Meng in-out kannya, kemudian menambahkan jari tengahnya. Sungmin mengernyit. Kyuhyun berusaha melebarkan hole nya.

"Sungmin-ah!" Kyuhyun beranjak menindih Sungmin kembali tanpa mengeluarkan jarinya. Ia mengecup bibir Sungmin, kemudian melumatnya kembali. Kali ini lebih lembut. Membuai Sungmin untuk tak kembali pada kesadarannya.

Satu tangan Kyuhyun berusaha melepas boxernya yang sudah terasa sempit akibat juniornya yang bangun dan membesar.

Kini keduanya sudah telanjang.

Kyuhyun sudah sangat siap untuk memasuki Sungmin.

"Tahan sedikit jika sakit…" Kyuhyun menusuk-nusuk juniornya di permukaan hole Sungmin.

"Rileks, Min…" Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin, dan kini ia menekan juniornya berusaha memasuki Sungmin.

"Ngghhh…" Sungmin bereaksi dengan membuka kakinya lebih lebar. Mempermudah usaha Kyuhyun.

**SLEEBBB!**

Seketika itu juga logika keduanya hilang, Kyuhyun hanya berkonsentrasi mencari titik ternikmat Sungmin, menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan untuk kemudian mempercepatnya ketika ia tahu ia menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

Sedangkan perang batin Sungmin berakhir sudah. Kenikmatan yang diberikan Kyuhyun membuatnya lupa bahwa ia harus menghentikan kegiatan terlarang mereka.

"Akkhhh… Sshhh…..Ming…."

"Ngghhh…"

Keduanya memejamkan mata, menikmati penuntasan gairah mereka.

Ranjang itu tak lagi dingin, kesakitan itu hilang dari hati mereka. Kenikmatan itu melingkupi seluruh jiwa mereka. Mereka seperti sedang melakukan seks terbaiknya.

"AAAAkkkkhhhhh!"

Sperma Sungmin memuncrat mengotori tubuhnya. Sementara holenya terisi penuh oleh sperma Kyuhyun yang mengalir keluar membasahi pahanya.

Sungmin terlalu lelah untuk kembali menggapai kesadarannya. Ia memejamkan matanya, memilih menikmati sensasi hangat tubuh Kyuhyun yang berada di atasnya.

Kyuhyun mendekap Sungmin erat. Mencium bahunya kemudian sedikit menyingkir dari atas tubuh Sungmin agar tidak menindihnya. Tangannya membelai rambut halus Sungmin, mencium pipinya lembut dan merengkuh tubuhnya untuk menemani tidur nyenyaknya.

Selamat tidur, Kyumin…

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Anyeoooonnnggg…

Gimana, masih ada yang nyesek? Masih ada yang mewek? Bantalnya basah? Tisunya abis?

Hahahaha…..

Review chap kemaren kok ya sama semua, kalian pada contek-contekan apa?

Btw, thengkyu so much untuk tanggapan dan semangat dari kalian.

Bagaimana menurut kalian untuk chap ini?

Oh iya, beberapa menganggap fic ini mirip dengan fic daydream atau yang lain, yang kalian lupa judulnya.

Saya juga udah pernah baca fic daydream dan beberapa fic terdahulu (kayak referensi penelitian aja) tentang fic Kyumin macam gini. Tapi saya memang ga pernah bosan untuk membahas hubungan Kyumin yang kadang dari moment-momentnya sweet banget, mpe bikin kita para KMS berbunga-bunga, atau bikin kita putus asa saking ga ada moment dari mereka. Hehehehe…

Terimakasih untuk yang mem-follow dan mem-favorite kan fic ini

Saya berusaha keras untuk tidak mengecewakan kalian ini mencontoh prinsip Sungmin yang selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik.

Btw, SS5HK lagi jalan tuh, HyunaMin luar biasa cantiknya.

Okelah Kalau Begitu, See You Next Chap and GAMSAHAMNIDAAAAAAA!

Terus Dukung Kyumin Ya~~~~~

Pay Pay!

By: Lee Sanghyun


	8. Chapter 8

Sungmin terbangun dengan sakit yang menghantam kepalanya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya, memijit pelan pelipisnya sambil tetap memejamkan matanya. Ia bukannya tak ingat kejadian semalam. Samar-samar ia dapat merasakan apa yang mereka – Kyuhyun dan Sungmin – lakukan. Tapi pengaruh alcohol tak dapat membuatnya berbuat banyak.

Kepalanya berdenyut, sakit sekali, ditambah kesakitan pada lubang bagian selatan tubuhnya. Sungmin menekuk lututnya, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua kakinya. Menenangkan dirinya sebentar, setelah itu ia harus segera pergi dari kamar ini.

Tiba-tiba ia tersentak, namja yang ia pikir masih tertidur disampingnya memeluk pinggangnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung Sungmin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Ini masih jam 4 pagi, tidurlah lagi…." Kyuhyun mengecup punggung Sungmin, satu tangannya ia pindahkan dari pinggang Sungmin menuju rambut hitam halus itu.

"Lepas!"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Nada dingin Sungmin membuatnya menjauhkan tangannya perlahan. Sungmin langsung beranjak berdiri. Seketika itu juga ia rasakan hole nya berdenyut sakit dan kepalanya terasa seperti dihantam benda keras. Sakit sekali. Ia terhuyung. Dan Kyuhyun segera menahan tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh.

"Ugghhh!" Sungmin memegang kepalanya. Sedikit meremas kasar pada rambutnya.

"Pelan, Min! Kau mau kemana?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa sendiri"

Sungmin memungut pakaiannya di lantai. "Min…" Kyuhyun mencoba memanggil Sungmin. Namun tak ada jawaban apapun.

Kyuhyun bermaksud bangun dari tempat tidur untuk menghampiri Sungmin. "Hentikan, Kyu!"

"Kita…. Tak seharusnya melakukannya" Kyuhyun terdiam di tempatnya. Lalu ia kembali terduduk di ranjang.

"Kau menyesal, Min?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan lembut, namun penuh dengan penekanan.

"Kau membuat semuanya semakin rumit!"Itu bukanlah jawaban dari pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan. Sungmin hanya mengemukakan apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

Keduanya terdiam. Sungmin melanjutkan untuk memakai pakaiannya.

" Kau tak bisa membohongiku, Min. Kau juga menginginkan apa yang aku inginkan. Kita…"

" Hubungan itu sudah selesai, Kyu! Yang ada kini hanya Hyung dan Dongsaeng. Kita sudah sepakat akan hal itu!"

Sungmin berbalik, menatap Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi pandangan terluka yang kini ada dihadapan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" panggilan itu lebih seperti pengharapan. Nadanya terdengar hampir putus asa.

"Aku tidak bisa…" Kyuhyun menunduk.

"Kita butuh waktu, Kyu. Hanya perlu menjalaninya saja. Kembali seperti dulu, saat awal kau baru datang…"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, masih menundukkan wajahnya. Sungmin benar-benar tidak tega melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang seperti itu.

_Jangan seperti ini Kyuhyun-ah, kau membuat semuanya sulit….._

Sungmin berbalik, ia mendekat pada Kyuhyun yang kini masih duduk di ranjang berantakannya. Sungmin menjulurkan kedua tangannya, menangkupkannya pada kedua pipi Kyuhyun. Mengarahkannya untuk bertemu dengan pandangannya. Ibu jarinya bergerak lembut, mengelus pipi Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku ingin hubungan kita kembali membaik, bagiku kau tetap dongsaeng tersayangku. Kyu, kita akan bahagia ketika orang-orang disekeliling kita bahagia. Jangan bergantung padaku, yakinlah, kau bisa bahagia tanpaku" Mata foxy itu memandang Kyuhyun dengan penuh keyakinan. Bukan hanya untuk Kyuhyun, kata-kata itu juga ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sayu "Kenapa kau selalu memikirkan kebahagiaan orang lain? Apa kau sadar kau sedang memaksakan dirimu? Saat itu memang aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemauanmu putus dariku, tapi tidak untuk berhenti mencintaimu. Perasaanku bukan main-main, Min"

Sungmin melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Kyuhyun, ia mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang, di sebelah Kyuhyun. Sungmin menghela napas berat. " Ibumu menangis dihadapanku, saat ia tahu hubungan kita. Dan keluargaku pun sangat terpukul mengetahui kenyataan yang terjadi pada kita. Itu sudah sangat membuatku terluka. Aku tak berani melangkah lagi, Kyu. Super Junior, dan masa depan kita, bisa jadi setelah itu yang akan kita hadapi"

"…."

"Kyuhyun-ah, tolong lepaskan aku"

Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang memandangnya dengan tatapan nanar. Matanya memerah, menahan air mata yang siap keluar. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa mempertahankan Sungmin. Sudah tidak bisa. Ini sudah mencapai titik akhir.

Sungmin beranjak menuju pintu. Ia berhenti sejenak tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Tidurlah lagi Kyu, aku menyayangimu …"

Dan pintu kamar itu tertutup, dengan Sungmin yang telah meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang diri. Menunduk, dengan tangan yang melingkar erat pada kedua kakinya yang ditekuk, dan wajah pucat yang ditenggelamkan pada lututnya. Bahunya bergetar. Dan dadanya berdenyut sakit.

.

.

.

.

My All is in You Chapter 8

.

.

A Kyumin Fanfiction

.

Main Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and others

Warning!

YAOI, Boys Love, Typo(s),

Rating :

T

Genre :

Drama, Angst, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer :

Fic ini milik Lee Sanghyun donk! Kyumin ada di fic ini karena saya mencintai mereka.

NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIAT!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

N' DON'T BE SIDERS PLEASE?!

.

enJOY reading^^

.

.

.

**Super Junior goes to Hongkong!**

"Yeeeeeeee!" Tiba-tiba Ryeowook berteriak senang dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Member lain terkejut dan menatap heran pada member dengan ukuran badan termungil itu.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, Wookie-ah? Kau menarik perhatian, tahu!" suara protes sang dancer machine membuat Ryeowook memanyunkan bibirnya sebal.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di bandara Incheon, menunggu untuk memasuki pesawat yang hendak membawa mereka melanjutkan tour Super Show nya.

"Kau sedang senang, Wookie-ah? Apa karena jerapah barumu itu?" kali ini Sungmin yang bertanya pada Ryeowook mengenai berita terbarunya yaitu "Ryeowook mengadopsi seekor jerapah"

"Hehehe, dulu aku hampir saja membelinya, tapi karena Kyuhyun mengejekku makanya aku mengurungkan niatku itu. Dan sekarang aku benar-benar memilikinya. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih pada fans, mereka pengertian sekali. Hehehe…." Ryeowook saat ini benar-benar berada dalam mood yang bagus. Boneka jerapah setinggi kurang lebih 3 meter itu sempat dibawanya untuk menemaninya siaran di Sukira.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar Ryeowook yang sedang membicarakan dirinya. Kyuhyun selalu suka menggoda Ryeowook karena Ryeowook selalu berhasil menjadi korban kejahilan Kyuhyun, dan Ryeowook memang tidak pernah membalasnya. Bahkan terkadang Kyuhyun menghasut Ryeowook untuk ikut mengerjai hyungdeulnya.

Mereka kini melangkah memasuki pesawat. "Tempat dudukmu di sebelahku" Sungmin yang memang saat itu sedang mencari nomor tempat duduknya menoleh ke belakang. ternyata Kyuhyun yang sedang berada di belakangnya.

"Ah, benarkah?"

"Hm, tidak apa-apa kan jika aku duduk denganmu, Sungmin hyung?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil tersenyum lembut, Sungmin menatapnya sejenak.

"Tentu saja" Sungmin tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun, dan mereka pun duduk setelah menemukan kursi yang sesuai dengan nomor urut mereka.

Setelah itu Kyuhyun langsung memesan makanan, ia lapar, tidak sempat sarapan saat berangkat tadi. Tidak lama Kyuhyun merasa mengantuk. Ia memang kurang tidur karena jadwalnya kemarin memaksanya untuk tidur setelah dini hari.

Ketika petugas datang untuk mengingatkan Kyuhyun agar memakai seatbealtnya, Kyuhyun masih tidur dan tidak bergeming. Sungmin yang menyadari hal itu menginterupsi si petugas dengan halus

"Biar aku saja yang memakaikannya. Dia baru saja tertidur. Terimakasih noona"

Sang petugas tersenyum dan pergi, setelah itu Sungmin memasangkan seatbealt Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak terbangun, ia malah menyamankan posisinya, menyandar pada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Sungmin sendiri menyibukkan dirinya dengan gadget miliknya.

Tak lama Kyuhyun kemudian terbangun. Perutnya lapar. Ia kemudian makan apa yang dipesannya tadi. Kemudian ia menyalakan layar yang ada di hadapannya. Mencari tontonan menarik untuk menemani makannya.

"The Croods, kau dan Luna sangat pas menyanyikan soundtracknya" Sungmin memuji Kyuhyun, ya, layar yang ada dihadapan mereka sedang menampilkan film animasi dimana Kyuhyun dan Luna menjadi pengisi soundtrack filmnya.

"Terimakasih" Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapi pujian Sungmin. Setelah selesai dengan makanannya, tak lama Kyuhyun kembali tertidur, hingga saat pesawat hampir landing, lagi-lagi petugas menghampiri tempat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, hendak memperingatkan Kyuhyun untuk memakai seatbealtnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, biar aku bantu saja, terimakasih noona" Sungmin kembali memasangkan seatbealt pada Kyuhyun, kemudian Sungmin mengusap lengan Kyuhyun, berusaha membangunkannya. Kyuhyun yang terusik hanya menggeliat sedikit kemudian kembali menyandar pada Sungmin.

"Baiklah, tidurlah sebentar lagi, nanti aku bangunkan" Sungmin pun menyamankan posisi duduknya.

Ia tersenyum, merasa lega. Ia optimis akan apa yang ada di depannya kini. Hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun tetap baik meskipun mereka telah putus. Setidaknya saat ini hanya ada dongsaeng yang manja dan Hyung yang menyayangi magnaenya. Rasa sayang itu tetap ada, dan ia harus mulai mengubur rasa cintanya pada Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Antusiasme para fans membuat SuShow Hongkong benar-benar berjalan sangat meriah. Berkali-kali teriakan para ELF memanggil nama bias masing-masing. Hal tersebut membuat para member semakin bersemangat dan kadang mereka iseng melakukan fanservice yang menambah histeria para fans.

Sungmin yang berada dalam mood yang bagus sering bertingkah aegyo, ditambah lagi senjata yang saat ini menjadi andalannya dan hal itu menjadi julukan yang sudah sangat melekat pada diri Lee Sungmin. Butt.

Pantat bulat Sungmin memang akhir-akhir ini sering dipamerkan, bahkan para member tak segan-segan menggoda dan bertingkah nakal padanya. Eunhyuk dengan isengnya menepuk butt Sungmin saat giliran Sungmin menyanyi. Bahkan Sungmin melakukan gwiyomi dengan pantat bulatnya. Hal itu benar-benar mengundang tawa para member. Hingga Siwon yang berada di dekat Sungmin tertawa hingga tak sanggup berdiri. Siwon berjongkok dan memejamkan matanya saat Sungmin melakukan gwiyomi. Bahkan Kyuhyun yang selalu tak tahan menatap aegyo hyung kelincinya lebih memilih berbaring diatas stage dan memejamkan matanya.

Banyak kejutan di Sushow Hongkong kali ini. Cake supershow tersedia, dan lollipop digunakan sebagai tambahan property. Terkadang Kyuhyun memainkan lollipopnya, dan sempat menciuminya. Lollipop mengingatkannya pada Sungmin. Bulat, berwarna-warni, dan wangi. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, ia tahu, Sungmin juga suka lollipop.

**SRAK!**

Kyuhyun melihat ke bawah, diambilnya kertas yang sempat terinjak tadi, ia iseng meletakkannya di depan wajahnya, tanpa diduganya, Siwon yang berada di depannya menariknya kemudian menciumnya cepat, sedikit menekannya hingga Kyuhyun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Benar-benar kejadian yang tak terduga, Kyuhyun shock. Elf semakin histeris.

"Wonkyu! Wonkyu!"

"Kyaaaaaaa! Wonkyu Indirect kisss!"

Kyuhyun geram. Siwon benar-benar keterlaluan!

.

.

.

.

**Di Backstage**

"Hyung, mian, ne…. tadi, aku hanya bermaksud fanservice" Siwon mendekat pada Sungmin, merangkul bahunya dan tersenyum dengan mimic bersalahnya.

Sungmin memandang bertanya pada Siwon. Siwon seperti memahami maksud Sungmin

"Ah, itu, …. tadi dengan Kyuhyun" Siwon menjelaskan.

"Oh…" Sungmin mengangguk. Ia mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk.

"Kenapa harus minta maaf, tidak masalah bagiku. Itu biasa… lagipula…. " Sungmin tersenyum manis dan menoleh pada Siwon "Hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun sudah selesai"

"A-apa?!" Siwon melongo tak percaya. Sungmin melenggang meninggalkannya menuju kamar ganti.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ada tamu khusus untukmu!" Sang manager berseru memanggil Kyuhyun dari pintu ruang ganti. Member lain tak heran Kyuhyun memiliki tamu, bagaimanapun Kyuhyun sudah berkali-kali datang ke Hongkong mengisi berbagai acara, terutama dengan Suju M. Kyuhyun segera keluar menemui tamunya.

"Kui Xian…." Seorang wanita yang terlihat sangat anggun menundukkan kepalanya memberi salam kepada Kyuhyun, dan tersenyum manis.

"Ah…." Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya sebagai ekspresi terkejutnya, ia tak menyangka akan kedatangan tamu wanita ini.

"Lupa padaku?" si wanita tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipi nya dan mengangkat satu alisnya

"Tentu saja tidak, miss white rabbit!" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, ia berjabat tangan dengan wanita itu.

"Apa kabar?" Keduanya menyapa bersamaan. Tak menyangka akan hal itu, keduanya kemudian saling tertawa.

"Kau hebat sekali saat di panggung tadi"

"Eeeeeh? Kau menonton?"

"Yah, jadi aku tidak terlihat ya? Aku pikir aku duduk di posisi paling strategis" si wanita cemberut berlagak kecewa. Kyuhyun jadi tidak enak karenanya

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tak melihatmu" Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada menyesal

"Hehehe, tidak apa-apa, oh iya, ini untukmu" si wanita memberikan karangan bunga yang sedari tadi di pegangnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa terbalik? Harusnya aku yang memberi bunga untukmu, aku ini pria!" Kyuhyun protes, tapi dia tetap menerima bunganya "Tapi terimakasih, ini cantik, seperti kamu" Kyuhyun berujar tulus.

Si wanita mengangkat kedua alisnya, menengak-nengok ke atas dan kanan kiri seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Tidak ada kamera disini kan? Jadi tidak usah merayuku!" si wanita tersenyum jahil

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa. Tamunya ini lucu, cukup menghiburnya.

"Aku akan ada jadwal ke Korea bulan ini, kalau sudah disana lagi, bisakah kita bertemu?"

"Benarkah? Aku akan luangkan waktu untukmu" Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia bersedia menemani si tamu saat di Korea nanti.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu" si wanita kembali menjabat tangan Kyuhyun dan berpamitan.

"Eh, tunggu! Mmm… biar aku saja yang menyediakan tiket ke Korea untukmu…" Kyuhyun menahan sebentar tangan wanita itu di genggamannya. "Aku pernah berkata seperti itu bukan? Dan maaf baru sekarang, tapi biarkan aku menepatinya"

"Ya ampun, kau masih mengingatnya? Tapi baiklah, aku hargai itu." Si wanita kembali tersenyum manis. "Selamat untuk konsermu, Gui Gui"

Mereka berdua kembali tertawa, nama itu, nama 'nickname' yang mereka buat bersama.

"Terimakasih. Hubungi aku jika sudah di Korea. Sampai jumpa" Kyuhyun tersenyum. Kemudian mereka berdua saling melambaikan tangan tanda perpisahan.

.

.

.

" Hei, bunga yang cantik, dari tamumu?" Kangin bertanya saat Kyuhyun masuk kembali ke ruang ganti dan meletakkan bunga yang ia bawa di meja rias nya.

"Siapa yang datang Kyu?" Kali ini Ryeowook yang bertanya.

"Hm? Oh, temanku, Luo Yixiao.." Kyuhyun menoleh sebentar kepada Ryeowook. Kemudian kembali sibuk mengemasi barangnya.

"Ehhh?" Donghae dan Eunhyuk menyahut. Mereka sedang bertanya-tanya siapa nama yang Kyuhyun sebutkan tadi.

"Dia istri WGM mu dulu bukan?" Sungmin mengkonfirmasi tebakannya pada Kyuhyun, sekaligus memberi jawaban kepada Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Kyuhyun tak menyangka Sungmin mengingatnya. Bahkan Sungmin baru saja menyebut wanita itu "istri" Kyuhyun. Kenapa Sungmin harus memakai istilah itu? Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak suka.

"Benarkah Kyu?" Donghae dan Eunhyuk bertanya serempak pada Kyuhyun.

"Nde, dia partner untuk WGM China edition saat itu" Kyuhyun berujar malas. Member lain berpandangan, saling melempar tatapan tak percaya. Acara itu sudah lama sekali dan tiba-tiba sekarang si wanita menemui Kyuhyun. Sungguh tidak biasa!

Sementara itu Kyuhyun masih dongkol dengan kata-kata Sungmin. Dan sungmin memilih untuk –mencoba- tidak peduli.

.

.

.

Di pesawat, saat kembali ke Korea, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya saling diam. Sungmin menyibukkan dirinya sendiri dengan gadget miliknya. Sementara Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktunya dengan menatap ke luar jendela.

Member lain terlihat menikmati perjalanan mereka. Ryeowook sempat beberapa kali mengambil selca untuk update blog nya, namun ajakannya pada Kyuhyun ataupun Sungmin tidak digubris. Alhasil, tak ada gambar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di foto-foto nya. Ya sudah, ia beri keterangan saja di bawah fotonya bahwa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun ada di belakangnya.

.

.

.

"Pagi wookie-ah!"

"Pagi, hyung!"

Sungmin menyapa Ryeowook kemudian duduk dan mengambil susu yang sudah tersedia di meja makan. Sementara Ryeowook, dia sedang menata hidangan untuk sarapan.

"Mana yang lain?" Sungmin bertanya saat Ryeowook sudah selesai dan kini duduk bersamanya sambil merapikan hidangan yang siap disantap untuk sarapan.

"Masih di atas, Eunhyuk hyung sepertinya sedang mandi, sedangkan Kyuhyun baru keluar tadi"

Sungmin berhenti sejenak saat ia sedang meminum susunya, _"Kyuhyun keluar? Kemana?"_ lalu ia tiba-tiba teringat, ini bukan urusannya. Sungmin melanjutkan minumnya, meneguknya hingga habis, sampai-sampai ia mendongakkan kepalanya mengangkat gelasnya tinggi-tinggi, memastikan tetesan terakhir benar-benar masuk kedalam tenggorokannya

"Uhuukk! Uhhukkk!" Sungmin tersedak, ia memegangi lehernya, ia merasa tercekik, sakit sekali rasanya.

"Hyung, gwaenchana? Pelan-pelan" Ryeowook langsung berdiri dan membantu Sungmin menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. Setelah itu memberikan air putih pada Sungmin dan membantu Sungmin minum dengan pelan.

"Gomawo, gwaenchana….hhh…" Sungmin menyandarkan dirinya di kursi. Ryeowook sebetulnya ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Sungmin, tapi ia ragu.

"Mmmm….hyung…."

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Ryeowook.

"Hyung, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tadi sudah mengatakannya, aku baik-baik saja"

"Ini masalah Kyuhyun"

"Apa?"

Sungmin yang tiba-tiba mengernyitkan dahinya membuat Ryeowook berubah gugup. Ryeowook khawatir Sungmin tersinggung dan marah padanya.

"Mianhe, hyung… aku tau hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun… sudah berakhir"

"Kyuhyun mengatakannya padamu?" Nada bicara Sungmin menjadi ketus

"Mmmm… begini, aku banyak menemani Kyuhyun di rumah sakit waktu itu, dari situ saja aku sudah tau, Kyuhyun selalu menangis saat itu. Lagipula kemarin aku mendengarmu mengatakannya pada Siwon hyung"

"…"

"Hyung, kenapa?... bukankah kalian masih saling.."

"SELAMAT PAGIIIIIIIIII!"

Tiba-tiba penghuni lantai 12 datang dan ikut bergabung di meja makan, tak lama Eunhyuk keluar dari kamarnya dan ikut bergabung. Akhirnya mereka memulai sarapan paginya bersama-sama. Ryeowook terpaksa menunda rasa ingin tahunya terhadap Sungmin. Ia tak mau mengganggu acara sarapan bersama dengan merubah suasana menjadi canggung. Bagaimanapun hal yang berkutat di pikirannya saat ini adalah hal yang cukup sensitive.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu? Pasti melelahkan ya?"

"Mm? Menyenangkan kok, aku senang bisa datang ke negaramu"

"Kau lama disini?"

"Sayangnya tidak, hanya dua atau tiga hari, tergantung cepat tidaknya proses pengambilan gambarnya"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan meneruskan sarapannya. Sarapan? Ini sebetulnya sudah hampir jam makan siang, tapi Kyuhyun memang tidak sarapan tadi pagi. Karena dia harus keluar dorm pagi-pagi untuk menjemput seseorang yang sekarang sedang duduk dihadapannya, menemaninya makan.

Seorang gadis yang pernah menjadi "istri tidak sah" nya selama dua hari saat membintangi acara We Got Married special China edition. Sang gadis, Luo Yixio, yang Kyuhyun beri nickname white rabbit, sedang berkunjung ke Korea untuk urusan syuting CF kosmetik terbarunya. Dan sesuai janji Kyuhyun, dia akan meluangkan waktunya untuk menemui gadis ini. Bagaimanapun, mereka pernah menjadi dekat, meskipun itu hanyalah scenario.

Bagi Kyuhyun, Yixiao gadis yang baik, dan lucu. Kyuhyun senang karena gadis ini selalu berhasil ia jahili, dulu saat WGM, Kyuhyun pernah bersama-sama memasak untuk makan mereka, hasilnya, masakan Kyuhyun sangat tidak enak, alasan Kyuhyun adalah grogi, dan Yixiao dengan mudahnya menerima alasan itu, bahkan ia disuruh Kyuhyun menghabiskan makanan tersebut. Kyuhyun terkikik geli jika mengingatnya. Ini benar-benar seru, pikirnya.

Ketika sudah selesai, saat Kyuhyun hendak membayar ke kasir, tiba-tiba ia berpapasan dengan eomma nya, dan seorang wanita yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpai, kakaknya, Cho Ahra.

"Kyuhyun, eomma tak menyangka bertemu kau disini"

" Nde, Eomma, …. dan Ahra Noona, kapan kau pulang? Kenapa tidak mengabariku sama sekali?" Kyuhyun mengungkapkan kekesalannya pada kakak perempuannya. Sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu karena Ahra sedang mengenyam pendidikan di luar negeri, tentu saja Kyuhyun tak terima ketika noona nya ini pulang, tapi ia tak dikabari sama sekali.

" Hanya ingin memberi kejutan padamu, tapi sepertinya gagal karena kita sudah bertemu, dan…. Sepertinya justru kejutan itu datang darimu…" sangkal Ahra dan melayangkan pandangan pada Yixiao yang dari tadi berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun. Ahra tersenyum padanya.

"O-oh, ini, Luo Yixiao, teman dari China, kenalkan, ini eomma dan noona-ku" Kyuhyun tersenyum kikuk kemudian mengenalkan Yixiao pada eomma dan noona nya. Yixiao tersenyum dan berjabat tangan sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah, eomma tidak pintar berbahasa mandarin, tapi senang bertemu denganmu, gadis yang cantik" Nyonya Cho berusaha menyapa Yixiao, Kyuhyun menyampaikan maksud eommanya kepada Yixiao dalam bahasa mandarin. Kemudian Yixiao mengucapkan terimakasih. Setelah itu mereka berpisah, dikarenakan Kyuhyun harus segera mengantar Yixiao ke lokasi syuting CF nya. Kyuhyun sendiri akan ada jadwal latihan bersama member Super Junior.

Saat hendak pergi, Ahra menarik tangan Kyuhyun sebentar dan berbisik padanya " Kau berhutang cerita padaku, anak nakal! Akan kutagih nanti"

Dan Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya hanya menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian beranjak pergi menyusul Yixiao, malas menanggapi kakaknya.

"Aish, anak itu, begitu kelakuannya pada noona nya yang baru saja pulang ini, eoh!?" Ahra mengomel dan menyusul duduk dengan sang eomma.

" Tidak biasanya bukan Kyuhyun bersama seorang gadis hanya makan berdua seperti itu? Tidak ada kamera kan disini?" Eomma Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok yang bisa dibilang cameramen, atau apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan pengambilan gambar dan scenario.

"Kenapa eomma? Aku tau gadis itu, dia partner We Got Married Kyuhyun dulu, mungkin dia sedang ada urusan di Korea, seperti yang Kyuhyun bilang, hanya teman, atau eomma berpikir apa?" Ahra menjelaskan pada Nyonya Cho sambil menyerahkan pesanannya pada waitress.

"Tentu saja ini lebih baik, setidaknya dia itu GADIS!"

"Aku pikir eomma sudah menyerah masalah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin" Ahra selama ini memang tak pernah ketinggalan berita mengenai adiknya, dia selalu memantau dan menanyakan kabar Kyuhyun jika dia sedang menelpon keluarganya, tak luput pula mengenai aksi lamaran nekat Kyuhyun pada ibu Sungmin saat itu.

"Hampir, tapi tentu saja melihat gadis itu barusan membuat eomma memiliki harapan lagi. Kau tau bukan betapa eomma sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung bangun saat itu? Kyuhyun yang tertekan dan selalu mengharapkan Sungmin, apalagi ditambah dari pihak ibu Sungmin yang akhirnya tak keberatan dengan perasaan yang dimiliki Sungmin, eomma dan appa jadi tidak bisa berbuat banyak, tapi kalau memang Kyuhyun berniat memiliki hubungan yang serius dengan gadis itu, eomma tak akan keberatan, meskipun dia bukan warga Negara Korea"

Ahra menghembuskan nafasnya. Entahlah, baginya ini begitu rumit. Ahra sudah lama mengetahui hubungan khusus yang dimiliki adiknya dan Sungmin, Ahra sangat paham bagaimana ketulusan cinta yang mereka miliki, tapi Ahra juga memahami apa yang diharapkan orang tuanya pada adiknya

"Kalau Sungmin perempuan, eomma tak akan berpikir dua kali untuk meminangnya menjadi menantu" Nyonya Cho berujar lirih, tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah sendu.

"Nyatanya Sungmin adalah laki-laki, yang memiliki perasaan tulus untuk Kyuhyun, dan seseorang yang menjadi sandaran Kyuhyun selama ini" Ahra menjawab perkataan eommanya.

"Aku tau ini menyangkut kehormatan dan nama baik keluarga kita, juga karir Kyuhyun, lalu juga bisnis Appa…, tapi…." Ahra menatap eommanya, Nyonya Cho menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan putri sulungnya ini.

"Jika Kyuhyun harus membayarnya dengan melepaskan kebahagiaannya, bukankah ini terlalu kejam untuknya eomma?"

.

.

.

Saat ini, member Super Junior dan manager hyung sedang berkumpul di dorm lantai 11, setelah menyantap makan malam, mereka bersama-sama mereview penampilan Super Show 5 Hongkong, untuk kemudian menjadi bahan evaluasi dan perbaikan jika ditemukan kekurangan. Mereka berdiskusi kira-kira kejutan apa yang akan mereka berikan di Super Show selanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba handphone Kyuhyun berdering, ia segera beranjak sedikit menjauh untuk mengangkat telponnya. Suaranya memang tidak keras, namun penggunaan bahasa mandarin yang Kyuhyun gunakan untuk bercakap dengan si penelepon cukup menarik perhatian Sungmin yang memang saat itu duduk di tempat paling belakang diantara kerumunan para member.

"_Siapa yang menelepon Kyuhyun? Bahasa mandarin?" _Sungmin bertanya dalam hati, biasanya Zhoumi yang berbicara dengan bahasa mandarin, tapi Zhoumi kan sedang ada bersama mereka. Tak lama Kyuhyun kembali berkumpul bersama para member. Setelah mendapat arahan show berikutnya dari manajer hyung, pembahasan itupun akhirnya selesai.

"Hyung, aku berangkat ke radio star pakai mobil sendiri saja" Kyuhyun meminta ijin pada sang manajer sebelum manajer tersebut meninggalkan dorm.

"Begitukah? Apa kau ada acara setelahnya?" sang manajer bertanya sebelum menyetujui atau tidak permintaan Kyuhyun ini. Bagaimanapun manajer perlu tau kemana Kyuhyun pergi, apalagi jika menyangkut pekerjaan.

"Ya, mm.. pribadi sih" Kyuhyun menjawab ragu. Tapi biasanya kalau masalah pribadi, sang manajer tidak akan keberatan apalagi jika setelah Kyuhyun tak ada jadwal setelahnya.

"Si white rabbit, Kui Xian? Mau kencan dengannya, eoh?" Zhoumi tiba-tiba menggoda Kyuhyun, pasalnya, Zhoumi sedikit mendengar dan memahami percakapan Kyuhyun dengan si penelepon tadi

"Eh? Begitukah kau memanggilnya? Aku saja memanggil Nari cukup dengan namanya" Kali ini Shindong ikut menimpali.

Kyuhyun menjadi salah tingkah dan sedikit panic seketika itu juga. Beberapa member mulai tersenyum aneh padanya

"Yang tadi pagi ternyata belum cukup, Kyu?" sang manajer malah ikut menggoda Kyuhyun. Tentu saja manajer tahu tentang acara penjemputan Kyuhyun untuk Yixiao tadi pagi,

"Eeeehhh? Jadi pagi tadi kau bilang menjemput kenalan di Bandara itu, istri WGM mu?" Dan terakhir Eunhyuk, dia mengkonfirmasi, karena pada Eunhyuklah Kyuhyun berpamitan untuk kepergiaannya tadi pagi.

"Aish, kalian! tidak seperti itu!" Kyuhyun benar-benar panic, ia tak suka kalau sudah digoda seperti ini. Para member semakin menjadi-jadi menggodanya, bahkan Kangin bersiul-siul menambah kadar kekesalan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu, Aku pakai driver saja ke Sukiranya, hyung!" Tiba-tiba Ryeowook menginterupsi dan meminta ijin pada sang manajer

"Silahkan pakai, Ryeowookie" Sang manajer menyetujui permintaan Ryeowook.

"Aku akan menyusul ke Sukira nanti, malam ini aku tak ada kegiatan" Sungmin yang dari tadi terlihat tidak peduli dengan candaan konyol untuk Kyuhyun kini membuka suaranya.

Dia memang tak memiliki agenda apapun malam ini, tadinya dia berpikir ingin di dorm saja, beristirahat. Namun Sungmin tak yakin ia bisa beristirahat dengan baik. Moodnya berubah buruk. Dan ia ingin mencari suasana yang dapat memperbaiki moodnya. Pilihan untuk datang ke Sukira sepertinya tepat. Ia merindukan Sukira, pendengar, dan para fans disana. Sungmin yakin, sepulangnya dari Sukira nanti. Ia bisa beristirahat dengan baik.

.

.

.

" Pemandangan yang sangat indah"

"Tentu saja, Sungai Han kebanggaan Korea, aku tak akan bosan menunjukkan padamu bahwa Korea adalah Negara yang sangat hebat, Korea memiliki semuanya!"

Kyuhyun berujar sombong, saat ini Kyuhyun mengajak Yixiao melihat pemandangan Sungai Han dari dalam mobilnya. Ia tak mau ambil resiko diketahui public jika ia memaksakan diri untuk turun dari mobilnya. Sebenarnya ia tak cukup puas memamerkan kehebatan-kehebatan yang dimiliki negaranya kepada gadis China disebelahnya, tapi ia harus tetap waspada, dan ia tak mau merepotkan manajer dan agensinya jika nanti ada skandal.

Sesaat benda yang ada di leher Yixiao menarik perhatian Kyuhyun

"Hei, kalung itu…?" Kyuhyun bertanya, paham akan maksud Kyuhyun, Yixiao langsung meraba kalung yang ia kenakan, kalung hati, yang bisa ia belah liontinnya, menampakkan foto kenangannya dengan Kyuhyun

"Ya, aku sengaja memakainya, kalau tidak sedang pemotretan atau syuting, aku selalu memakainya" Yixiao menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun

"Ah,… kau menjaganya dengan baik" Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa sedikit…tak menyangka akan hal ini. Bagaimanapun kalung dan foto itu dibuat untuk keperluan WGM dulu

"Gui-gui….aku…sedikit berharap, bisa mewujudkan We Got Married yang nyata…denganmu"

"Eh?"

"Mmm,,,begini, aku cukup terkesan denganmu saat itu, dan… setelah itu, aku banyak menonton acaramu, saat beberapa kali kau ke China, aku tak pernah bisa menemuimu, makanya aku sengaja mengosongkan jadwal untuk menonton konsermu di Hongkong kemarin" Yixiao cukup gugup, ia menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rasa malunya karena mengungkapkan perasaannya terlebih dahulu, pada seorang pria.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, menghargai perjuangan dan keberanian gadis disampingnya "Xie-xie, miss white rabbit"

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook telah menyelesaikan jadwalnya di Sukira. Ia pulang ke dorm bersama Sungmin. Siaran hari ini cukup menyenangkan. Sungmin senang, pilihannya untuk datang ke Sukira dirasa tepat, meskipun tadi dia datang sedikit terlambat, tapi secara keseluruhan dia benar-benar menikmati waktunya bersama Ryeowook disana.

"Hyung, aku langsung ke lantai 12, ya? Aku mau langsung tidur, gomawo untuk hari ini" Ryeowook berpamitan pada Sungmin, biasanya dia menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke lantai 11, tapi karena dia merasa lelah, dia memutuskan untuk langsung menuju kamarnya.

"Aku yang berterimakasih padamu, aku benar-benar senang disana, hm, beristirahatlah wookie-ah!" Sungmin tersenyum. Ia keluar lift lebih dulu saat lift tersebut terbuka di lantai 11, meninggalkan Ryeowook yang melanjutkan untuk ke lantai 12.

.

.

.

"Jadi disini kau tinggal?" Yixiao memandang sekeliling ruangan itu. Kini ia dan Kyuhyun sedang berada di dorm. Yixiao akan pulang besok, setelah pengambilan gambar untuk CFnya selesai. Jadwalnya memang dipercepat. Dan besok Kyuhyun juga memiliki jadwal yang cukup padat. Jadi ini pertemuan terakhir mereka di Korea, dan Yixiao ingin mengunjungi dorm tempat tinggal Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya.

"Ya, kalau di lantai ini aku, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin, sedangkan di lantai 12 ada Shindong, Kangin, Donghae, Ryeowook. Siwon tidak tinggal di dorm, sisanya sedang menjalani wajib militer." Kyuhyun menjelaskan "Oh ya, mau minum apa? Mmm… hanya ada air putih, susu, softdrink…" Kyuhyun membuka lemari pendingin, melihat persediaan air minum yang ia miliki.

"Tidak usah, lagipula aku hanya sebentar, aku sudah menelepon manajerku untuk menjemputku disini"

"Jangan begitu, softdrink saja ya, sebentar aku bukakan…."

Setelah selesai membuka penutupnya, Kyuhyun memberikan minuman itu kepada Yixiao, saat ia mengira Yixiao sudah menerimanya, ia melepaskan tangannya. Yixiao yang belum menerima sepenuhnya minuman tersebut terkejut saat minuman itu meluncur turun dari tangannya, sedikit licin karena basah yang berasal dari lemari pendingin.

**PRAK!**

"Ah…!"

"Ya ampun…"

Minuman itu jatuh dan membasahi dress Yixiao di bagian paha hingga lututnya. Kyuhyun yang panic segera mencari kain untuk membersihkan minuman itu

"Maaf, aku kira kau sudah menerimanya…" Kyuhyun mengelap dress Yixiao, membersihkan sisa tumpahan minuman.

"A-ah, tidak apa-apa Kui Xian, aku bersihkan sendiri…Akhh!" Yixiao yang gugup karena tidak menyangka Kyuhyun berlutut dan membersihkan roknya, bergerak mundur, mencoba menghindar tapi hal itu malah berakibat dirinya terpeleset, karena tumpahan air di lantai belum dibersihkan.

"Aaooww!"

Yixiao jatuh menimpa tubuh Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang sedang membungkuk saat itu terkejut dan tidak bisa menghindar, akhirnya dia jatuh tengkurap dengan Yixiao yang jatuh diatasnya.

**CKLEK!**

"Aku Pulaaannggg!"

_Suara itu- tidak! Jangan! _

Seketika itu juga Kyuhyun panic, Yixiao berusaha bangun dari atas tubuh Kyuhyun, namun terlambat. Sungmin sudah berdiri tidak jauh dari posisi mereka jatuh, terdiam shock mendapati pemandangan saling tindih dua manusia berbeda gender tersebut.

"Ku-Kui xian, kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf…." Yixiao mencoba membantu Kyuhyun bangun.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak apa-apa…aaghh" sikunya yang tadi tak siap menopang tubuhnya dan berakibat membentur lantai menimbulkan rasa nyeri, belum lagi punggungnya yang tertindih badan Yixiao membuatnya pegal luar biasa

Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun kesusahan bangun mendekat dan membantunya, kemudian membawa Kyuhyun untuk duduk di sofa, diikuti Yixiao.

"Akan lebih baik jika kalian tidak melakukannya disini" Sungmin berucap dingin. Kyuhyun sudah menyangka, Sungmin pasti berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Hyung, dia terpeleset dan…"

"Hai, nona, aku Chengmin, senang bertemu denganmu" Sungmin tersenyum singkat dan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan bahasa mandarin

"Ah, iya, aku Luo Yixiao.." Yixiao menunduk dan tersenyum pada Sungmin, lalu melirik pada Kyuhyun yang kecewa, ucapannya dipotong begitu saja oleh Sungmin

"Aku ke kamar dulu, kalian silakan lanjutkan yang tadi" Sungmin berpamitan dan segera menutup pintunya dengan sedikit keras. Hal itu menyebabkan Yixiao berjengkit kaget, sementara Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan matanya, dia tahu, Sungmin pasti tak suka dengan kejadian tadi.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Yixiao berdering. Ketika ia mengangkatnya, tidak lama ia kemudian berpamitan pada Kyuhyun. Ia memberitahukan bahwa manajernya sudah datang menjemputnya di bawah. Kyuhyun segera mengantar Yixiao ke bawah untuk bertemu manajernya.

"Terimakasih kau sudah menemaniku, aku senang bisa berkunjung ke Korea, aku doakan kau selalu sukses, Gui Gui" Yixiao tersenyum, ia cukup sedih harus berpisah –kembali- dengan Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih, hati-hati di jalan" Kyuhyun tersenyum. Kemudian keduanya sempat terdiam. Menunggu reaksi selanjutnya, tak lama Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya, dan Yixiao menyambutnya, memeluk erat Kyuhyun, mungkin untuk yang terakhir.

Ya, penyataan cintanya di tolak, saat mereka berkunjung ke pinggiran sungai Han. Kyuhyun berkata, ia sedang memperjuangkan cintanya untuk seseorang. Tapi setidaknya Yixiao merasa lega dan puas, ia sudah menyampaikan keinginan dan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun. Jadi ia bisa dengan segera mengganti posisi Kyuhyun dengan pria lain di hatinya. Memulai perasaan dan suasana baru, sekembalinya ia ke China.

Mereka berpisah, saat Kyuhyun hendak menekan tombol lift, Eunhyuk dan Shindong ternyata sudah berdiri di belakangnya, hendak memasuki lift juga.

"Kenapa berpelukannya sebentar sekali? Aku belum sempat mengambil gambarnya" Eunhyuk protes pada Kyuhyun. Ia dan Shindong memang menyaksikan perpisahan Kyuhyun dan Yixiao.

"Beresiko sekali berpelukan di luar seperti ini, tapi sepertinya kau beruntung, aku melihat sekeliling sedang tidak ada fans ataupun pemburu berita" Shindong menimpali. Mereka sudah berada di dalam lift, hanya bertiga. Eunhyuk dan Shindong memang baru pulang dari mengisi acara di suatu tempat. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, ia tak ambil pusing masalah Yixiao, dia lebih memusingkan Sungminnya. Kejadian tadi bisa menambah jarak hubungannya dengan Sungmin.

Sementara Sungmin didalam kamarnya sedang meredam emosi. ia bergumul di balik selimutnya, memasang headseat dan memutar music hingga volume maksimal.

_Benci!Benci! kenapa harus kesal seperti ini! Bukan urusanku! Bukan urusanku lagi! Bagus, dia sudah menemukan wanita yang tepat! Ini hal bagus bukan? Jadi hatimu tidak perlu merasa sesakit ini, Lee Sungmin! _

Sungmin terus berperang dengan egonya. Ia memaksa hatinya untuk sinkron dengan otaknya yang terus berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia tidak merasakan apapun yang namanya benci, kesal, cemburu, sakit hati, dan sebagainya. Ia baik-baik saja, seharusnya yang ia rasakan adalah LEE SUNGMIN BAIK-BAIK SAJA!

.

.

.

**TBC**

Anyeoooooooooonggggggg…

Fiuh, ini chap mengalami kemajuan, kah? Saya cukup bingung gimana bikin hati Sungmin kembali menggalau -_-

Pada ngeliat WGM nya Kyu ga? Ketawa sumpah ngliat dia ma Yixiao, Kyu berusaha romantis, tapi bagi saya gagal total, bahkan jahilnya Kyu keluar, n sempet2nya dia ngajak main game tuh cewek. Hadeeeuuuhhh… bagi saya Kyu terlihat romatis saat dia ada untuk Sungmin yang sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik (seperti saat penyambutan Kangin dari Wamil), atau memilih Sungmin dibandingkan member lainnya (seperti saat ia dengan sendirinya memindahkan HPnya dari saku celananya ke saku belakang celana Sungmin, dan Sungmin tampak tak keberatan tentang itu, saat Kyuhyun mendapat giliran bermain game di acara Suju M), dan masih banyak lagi tentunya, hehe

Sudahlah, saya kebiasaan curhat nih ^^"

Saya minta maaf, lagi-lagi saya tidak bisa membalas semua review dari teman-teman.

Dan saya sangat berterimaksih untuk semangat dari kalian. Chap ini udah ga terlalu bikin kalian nangis kan?^^

Untuk :

**Bebek, ChoKyunnie, 137Line, Tiasicho, chikakyumin, nova137, .1, colywinejoy, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, KYUMINTS, Maximumelf, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Cul Ah, ChoHuiChan, Cho Na Na, Paijem, sitapumpkinelf, sitara1083, abilhikmah, Beautiful Garnet, Elf hana sujuCouple, manize83, dJOYers, JOYersElFeu, ISungyi, Eunji Lee, KyuMin Child Clouds, parkgyuchi, Guest, minnievie, winecouple, keykyu, Kanaya, Chikyumin, Ms RedWine, stalkyumin, KyoKMS26, evilbunny, madam mecca, minoru, JOYmin137, Kim Min Ah, minlala, dha kyumin, RithaGaemGyu, pumpkinsparkyumin, KM137, GyuRyn, Ardilla KyuMin**.

Ini hadiah untuk kalian

See Youuuuuuuuuuu…

By : **Lee Sanghyun**


	9. Chapter 9

My All is in You Chapter 9

.

.

A Kyumin Fanfiction

.

Main Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and others

Warning!

YAOI, Boys Love, Typo(s),

Rating :

T

Genre :

Drama, Angst, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer :

Fic ini milik Lee Sanghyun donk! Kyumin ada di fic ini karena saya mencintai mereka.

NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIAT!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

N' DON'T BE SIDERS PLEASE?!

.

enJOY reading^^

.

.

.

"_**Lee Sungmin gagal memainkan perannya, kemampuan aktingnya biasa saja"**_

"_**Wajah cute dan kekanakan tidak cocok untuk memainkan musical ini"**_

"_**Lee Sungmin, ternyata memang artis dengan level RATA-RATA"**_

.

.

.

Sungmin meneguk kembali minumannya. Desir angin yang berhembus menerpa kulit wajahnya yang halus ternyata tidak cukup membuat hatinya sedikit lebih tenang. Pilihannya adalah minum sebanyak-banyaknya, setidaknya itu bisa membuatnya lupa akan beban pikirannya. Meskipun sejenak.

"Brengsek!" Sungmin mengumpat. Ia tak khawatir ada seseorang yang mendengarnya. Ia kesal, entah pada siapa. Sungmin menegak kembali minumannya dengan cepat. Membuat ia tersedak. Ia memegangi lehernya yang terasa panas dan rasa sakitnya sungguh menyiksa.

"Sakit! Ugghh!"

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk lembut punggungnya dan memijit pelan lehernya. Sungmin menoleh ke orang tersebut. Ternyata Kangin, ia tak menyangka Kangin akan datang ke sini.

"Gwaenchana, gomawo hyung!" Sungmin mengangguk dan membenarkan posisi duduknya, menyandar pada tembok. Ia kembali minum, kali ini lebih hati-hati, agar tidak tersedak.

"Kebiasaanmu tidak hilang ya, suka sekali menyendiri di sini" Kangin ikut menyandar pada dinding. Saat ini mereka berada di atap apartemen dorm mereka. " Kau jadi mirip sekali dengan Kyuhyun, suka minum saat ada masalah, ini tidak baik Sungminnie!"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar nama itu!" Sungmin merengut sebal "Dan aku tidak mirip dengannya!"

"Ck,, baiklah, setidaknya kau tidak berbuat anarkis seperti aku dulu" Kangin lebih memilih mengalah. Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kangin, ia memejamkan matanya. Ia mulai pusing, dan memilih untuk tidak menggubris Kangin.

"Ayo kembali ke dorm, aku takut kau nekat lompat dari sini. Jangan buat hyungmu ini khawatir!"

Sungmin menggeleng, ia masih memejamkan matanya "Aku suka disini, sangat tenang…."

"Di dorm juga tenang, Eunhyuk kusuruh diam dikamar nanti, dan Kyuhyun akan kusuruh mengungsi ke lantai 12, atau kalau perlu kusuruh pulang dulu ke rumah orang tuanya" Kangin berusaha membujuk Sungmin.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan menyebut dia!"

"Siapa?"

"Kyuhyun"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu si magnae"

"Itu sama saja!" Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya. Memanyunkan bibirnya tanda kesal pada Kangin.

"Hhh,,, kapan masalahmu dengan dia selesai? Kalian berdua sama-sama keras kepala!" Kangin menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

Sungmin tak membalas perkataan Kangin. Ia tak tahu, dimana garis finish untuk dia dan Kyuhyun. Baginya, semua pilihan yang dia punya akan mengorbankan miliknya yang berharga. Sungmin merasa tak percaya lagi dengan yang namanya Happy Ending. Bullshit bagi dirinya.

"Hyung, mungkin jika aku tak ada pun, Super Junior akan tetap berjaya, aku tak memiliki posisi penting disana, dance rata-rata, … vocal lebih-lebih rata-ratanya, menggelikan, aku tidak ada istimewanya, bahkan memainkan musicalpun, huh, tidak cocok sama sekali" Sungmin mulai mengeluarkan beban pikirannya, Kangin sengaja terdiam, membiarkan Sungmin terus berbicara, meskipun ia tak setuju dengan pendapat Sungmin barusan.

"Dulu vocalku termasuk diperhitungkan, bagian nyanyiku banyak, tiba-tiba Kyuhyunnie masuk, dan dia merebut posisiku, bahkan sampai ada yang namanya KRY segala! Dance-ku bagus, tidak kaku sama sekali, tapi Kyuhyunnie masuk, dan tiba-tiba dia jadi menonjol begitu. LIKE A BIG BOSS! Hehe, menyebalkan!" Kangin tersenyum, Sungmin yang mabuk memang sangat menggemaskan. Dan apa yang dikatakan Sungmin memang benar.

"Lalu aku punya drama dan musical, dan kemarin Kyuhyunnie yang memenangkan awardnya!"

Lucu sekali, pikir Kangin, Sungmin yang sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun, ternyata punya rasa iri dengan Kyuhyun.

"Dan dia juga, berhasil merebut hatiku!"

Kali ini Kangin terdiam. Kangin juga pernah berpikir Kyuhyun sudah merebut Sungmin darinya. Kyuhyun yang datang tiba-tiba, dan tak lama ia berhasil merebut perhatian bahkan memonopoli Sungmin untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kyuhyunnie itu pencuri! Dia pencuri! …. Hikz ….." Akhirnya kekesalannya berujung pada air matanya yang berhasil meluncur turun membasahi pipi bulatnya. Sungmin menangis. Bukan, semua ini tentu saja bukan kesalahan Kyuhyun. Tapi entah kenapa Sungmin merasa kesal. Dia merasa dirinya sangat menyedihkan.

Bagi Kangin, Sungmin istimewa. Keberadaannya sangat dibutuhkan oleh Super Junior. Lihat saja, Sungmin ada di semua sub unit Super Junior. Di Suju H, Suju T, Suju M, bahkan di Suju KRY saja Sungmin ikut diboyong untuk menyumbang suaranya. Sungmin bisa terlihat sangat cantik dan tampan dalam sekaligus. Sungmin cocok dengan berbagai style - feminim, maupun manly - rasanya Sungmin punya semuanya. Sosok Sungmin begitu special menurut Kangin. Bahkan kepribadiaannya bisa menundukkan si evil magnae, dongsaeng kurang ajar yang tak segan-segan membully hyungnya.

Kangin hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia melingkarkan tangannya ke pundak Sungmin, merengkuh Sungmin dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan Sungmin menangis menumpahkan segala emosinya. Hingga Sungmin lelah, dan ia tertidur.

.

.

.

Kangin dengan hati-hati melangkah menuju pintu dorm lantai 11, khawatir dongsaeng manisnya yang saat ini tertidur di punggungnya terbangun. Saat melewati lift lantai 11, pintu lift terbuka dan tampak 2 orang yang cukup dikenalnya, yang ternyata eomma Sungmin dan adik Sungmin, Lee Sungjin

"Anyeonghaseyo Ahjumma, Sungjin…." Kangin menundukkan kepalanya menyapa pada dua orang di dekatnya.

"Anyeonghaseyo …" Eomma Sungmin dan Sungjin membalas sapaan Kangin. Tersadar bahwa sosok dalam gendongan Kangin adalah putera sulungnya, Nyonya Lee mendekat, ingin melihat keadaan puteranya.

"Kalian dari mana? Ck, apa Sungmin mabuk?" Nyonya Lee bisa mencium bau alkohol yang menguar dari mulut Sungmin.

"Sungmin tertidur ahjumma, tadi aku menyusulnya di atap, dia hanya minum.. sedikit" Kangin ingin melindungi Sungmin sekaligus berharap agar eomma Sungmin tidak terlalu khawatir. Dia juga merasa tidak enak sendiri, bagaimanapun posisi dia adalah sebagai hyung, yang harusnya bisa menjaga dan menasehati dongsaengnya.

Mereka kemudian memasuki dorm. Tidak ada member yang menyambut kedatangan mereka. Mungkin mereka sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Kemudian Kangin membawa Sungmin ke kamarnya, merebahkan Sungmin dengan hati-hati diatas ranjang, dengan bantuan eomma Sungmin.

Sementara Sungjin melihat sekeliling kamar hyungnya. Setelah pindah dari "Kyumin's Room" , ini pertama kalinya Sungjin memasuki kamar hyungnya. Kamar yang sekarang jauh lebih kecil, dengan single bed, yang tetap dengan warna pink lembutnya, beberapa boneka, namun tidak sebanyak dulu. Gitar, buku, pakaian, laptop, dan tak ada lagi yang istimewa, menurut Sungjin. Benar-benar biasa, dan tampak tak 'sehidup' kamar hyung nya yang dulu.

"Euunggg…." Sungmin menggeliat, dia mengernyitkan dahinya seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Mungkin merasa tak nyaman. Kemudian dia mulai mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

Hal tersebut membuat Sungjin dan Kangin terkekeh geli. Eomma Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan mendekat, duduk disamping puteranya, dan mengelus surai hitam Sungmin.

"Kyuhyunnie~~~…."

Eomma Sungmin berhenti mengelus rambut puteranya. Dia melihat ke arah Kangin, Kangin hanya tersenyum dan menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal "Mmm… dia sepertinya sedang ada masalah dengan Kyuhyun, ahjumma…., tapi, saya tidak tahu banyak, mianhamnida"

Eomma Sungmin hanya tersenyum memaklumi. Dia tahu puteranya sangat tertutup, tidak mudah bercerita mengenai masalahnya. Namun ia tak menyangka, bahwa Sungmin memilih alcohol untuk pelariannya.

"Menyebalkan! Hikz… eungg….hikz!" Sungmin menggerutu dan tetap memejamkan matanya. Bahkan ia mulai menangis dalam tidurnya. Tampaknya Sungmin benar-benar mabuk.

Eomma Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan puteranya. Ia menghela nafas, ia memutuskan untuk membereskan keadaan Sungmin, membuatkannya teh hangat, menyeka puteranya, dan mengganti pakaian dengan piyama. Agar Sungmin lebih nyaman dalam tidurnya. Sementara Sungjin memilih untuk duduk di luar dan menonton TV, menunggu eommanya selesai. Sedangkan Kangin sudah kembali ke dorm lantai 12.

Tidak lama kemudian, pintu salah satu kamar dalam dorm tersebut terbuka, memunculkan seorang pria berkulit pucat, yang tak lain adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Ia mendengar suara-suara dari luar kamarnya, maka dari itu ia bermaksud memeriksa ke luar.

"Kyuhyun hyung, anyeong…"

"Lho, Sungjin?"

Mereka mendudukkan diri di sofa "Lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu?" Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan.

"Baik, aku datang mengunjungi Sungmin hyung bersama eomma, apa hyung libur?" Sungjin menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya ke dorm, dia menunjuk kamar Sungmin untuk memberitahu bahwa eommanya dan hyungnya ada di dalam.

"Ahni, aku ada jadwal di radio star nanti. Apa kalian sudah lama? Aku tidak tahu saat kalian datang tadi"

" Sebetulnya kami baru saja datang, karena aku libur kuliah, aku ingin kesini dulu mengunjungi hyungku, kebetulan aku dan eomma akan ke kona beans…"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti .

"Hyung…"

"Hm?" Kyuhyun menoleh saat Sungjin memanggilnya. Dia tahu Sungjin hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Mianhe, tapi…. Apa kau sedang memiliki masalah dengan hyungku?"

Kyuhyun sempat terkejut sebentar. Kenapa Sungjin bertanya seperti itu? Dilihatnya Sungjin sedikit gugup dan merasa gelisah. Sedikit tidak enak menanyakan hal tersebut secara tiba-tiba.

"Hyungku mabuk, dan tadi, ia menyebut namamu…ah, mianhe, hyung…aku tak bermaksud…"

Kyuhyun terkejut . Sungmin mabuk? Menyebut Kyuhyun pula?

"Aku tak tahu…" Kyuhyun berujar lirih. Karena ia memang tak tahu kenapa Sungmin mabuk. Mungkin juga Sungmin bermimpi buruk mengenai Kyuhyun, jadi dia menyebut Kyuhyun dalam ketidaksadarannya.

"Mianhe, hyung…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Sungjin, menepuk pundaknya pelan "Gwaenchana"

Tidak lama Nyonya Lee keluar dari kamar Sungmin, melihat anaknya –Sungjin- yang sedang ngobrol dengan Kyuhyun, Nyonya Lee ikut bergabung. Ia menyapa Kyuhyun dan berpelukan singkat. Ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun dan Nyonya Lee bertemu, setelah aksi lamaran mengejutkan Kyuhyun di rumah sakit.

"Saya buatkan minum dulu sebentar…" Kyuhyun berubah gugup dan merasa sedikit canggung, ia hendak beranjak ke dapur, namun Nyonya Lee menahannya.

"Tidak usah, Kyu, kami hendak pamit sebenarnya…" Nyonya Lee tersenyum dan menyuruh Kyuhyun duduk kembali. Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa menuruti. Kyuhyun saat ini benar-benar kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya dihadapan Nyonya Lee.

"Dimana yang lain, Kyu?" Nyonya Lee memang dari tadi tak melihat satu member pun di dorm ini. Hanya Kangin yang sudah berpamitan dari tadi, dan sekarang hanya ada Kyuhyun yang dilihatnya.

"Eunhyuk hyung sepertinya sedang ada latihan dengan Donghae hyung, sisanya… mungkin di atas. Saya dari tadi memang hanya berada di kamar, karena jadwal saya baru nanti…"

Nyonya Lee tersenyum lembut, dia tahu Kyuhyun sedang gugup, hingga berbicara seperti orang yang sedang diwawancara kerja saja.

"Boleh aku titip Sungmin-ku?"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya cepat menatap langsung pada Nyonya Lee. Ia hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Sesaat Kyuhyun seperti bermimpi, namun cepat-cepat ditepisnya pikiran yang terlintas di kepalanya.

"Nde?" Kyuhyun mengkonfirmasi, menanyakan kembali maksud perkataan Nyonya Lee padanya.

"Sungmin tertidur, biasanya kalau dia bangun setelah mabuk, keadaannya tidak begitu baik. Aku hanya khawatir padanya. Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah, tapi tolong ingatkan dia, jangan sampai bergantung pada alcohol"

Kyuhyun otomatis mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ia sependapat dengan Nyonya Lee. Definisi dan pemikiran Nyonya Lee mengenai Sungmin sama persis dengan dirinya. Seorang ibu adalah orang terdekat yang memiliki insting kuat mengenai anaknya. Dan pemikiran Kyuhyun 100% valid dan reliable dipastikan sama dengan eomma Sungmin. Berarti bisa dikatakan Kyuhyun sudah sedekat sang eomma dengan anaknya. Kyuhyun tersenyum memikirkan itu.

"Kami pulang dulu, hyung" tiba-tiba Sungjin menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunan sesaatnya. Ia berpamitan pulang bersama Nyonya Lee.

"ah, hmm… ahjumma…" Kyuhyun memanggil Nyonya Lee saat mereka sudah berdiri dan melangkah mendekati pintu keluar dorm.

Nyonya Lee berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun. Sungjin memilih untuk menjauh dari mereka. Ia berpikir, Kyuhyun memang perlu bicara mengenai Sungmin dengan eommanya.

"Mianhamnida, ahjumma, jika saat itu, aku sudah membuatmu marah, tapi, jangan menyalahkan Sungmin hyung….." Kyuhyun memegang satu tangan Nyonya Lee, ia merasa perlu meminta maaf. Ia tahu sudah menyakiti hati seorang ibu yang melahirkan orang yang dicintainya. Ia hanya ingin memberi tahu, bahwa semua ini bukan kehendak Sungmin.

Nyonya Lee meremas lembut tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang menggenggam tangannya. Satu tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk mengusap lengan Kyuhyun. Berusaha memberi ketenangan.

Nyonya Lee tersenyum lembut dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Memberi isyarat bahwa ia mengerti apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Tapi ia tak berkata banyak.

"Tolong jaga anakku, Kyuhyun-ah"

Setelah itu Kyuhyun hanya berdiri mematung memandang punggung Nyonya Lee yang perlahan menjauh, menyusul Sungjin yang sudah duluan meninggalkan apartemen dorm ini.

Kyuhyun merasa terharu, bolehkah ia mengartikan signal positive dari apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari Nyonya Lee? Setelah perlakuan kurang ajar –bisa dibilang begitu- Kyuhyun yang telah melamar Sungmin dengan semena-mena.

Ia kembali ke dalam dorm, masuk ke kamar Sungmin dan mendekat pada sosok yang tengah tertidur lelap.

Kyuhyun berlutut disamping tempat tidur Sungmin. Mengusap dahinya sayang, dan memberi kecupan disana.

Sungmin merasa terusik dari alam bawah sadarnya. Ia kembali mengernyit, membuat alisnya berkerut dan bertemu satu sama lain.

"Kyu~~….. kau menyebalkan!...hhh…." Sungmin mengigau, Kyuhyun terus memandang wajah Sungmin yang sedang menunjukkan raut kekesalannya. Tak lama ekspresi tersebut memudar. Dan kembali pada ekspresi tidur Sungmin yang damai.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum dan membelai pipi Sungmin dengan punggung tangannya.

"Mianhe, baby…." Kyuhyun berbisik. Dan ia sedikit terhenyak saat perlahan mata Sungmin membuka, seperti menatap dirinya, namun, pandangan itu kosong. Sungmin belum sepenuhnya sadar.

Dan kyuhyun lebih terkejut lagi saat tangan Sungmin melingkar dengan cepat meraih lehernya, menariknya mendekat dalam hitungan cepat, dan bibir mereka bertemu.

Kyuhyun belum kembali dari keterkejutannya. Sungmin terus menekan tengkuknya, dan meremas rambutnya lembut.

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya. Sungmin menghisap bibirnya, menyesap kuat dan melumatnya. Ekspresi datar dan pandangan kosong Sungmin bisa Kyuhyun lihat, ia tersadar akan apa yang sedang terjadi. Ditangkupnya dua pipi Sungmin, dan didorongnya hingga Kyuhyun kini membungkuk diatas Sungmin.

"mmmmhhh….."

Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin mengerjai bibirnya. _Lakukan hingga kau puas, Ming!._ Kyuhyun berpikir, Sungmin tak akan melakukan ini jika dalam keadaan sadar. Tak lama kemudian Sungmin tak lagi agresif memagut bibir Kyuhyun. Rengkuhan tangannya mulai melonggar, Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin akan segera kembali tertidur. Ia mengeluarkan lidahnya, menjilat dan membelai lembut bibir Sungmin bergantian. Membasahinya hingga berwarna pink mengkilat.

Setelah itu bibir Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya teratur. Sungmin kembali tertidur.

"Jaljayo, baby, saranghae….." Kyuhyun memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Sungmin, kemudian di kening dan di matanya. Memastikan Sungmin tertidur dengan lelap. Setelah itu Kyuhyun membenarkan selimut Sungmin, dan beranjak keluar setelahnya. Ia harus bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Radio Star sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

Tak lama Sungmin terbangun. Ia melihat sekeliling. Kepalanya terasa pening. Ia berusaha meraih kesadarannya. Dia tak ingat bagaimana ia bisa ada di tempat tidurnya, dengan segelas teh di meja, dan piyama bersih yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"_Apa mungkin Kangin hyung?"_

Sungmin meminum habis tehnya, kemudian tiba-tiba ia mual. Ia berlari ke kamar mandi. Memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Efek hangover yang menyebalkan.

Begitu selesai, Sungmin merasa sangat lemas. Ia berjalan ke luar menuju dapur. Ia membuat segelas teh hangat, yang tadi gagal masuk ke perutnya. Terbuang percuma karena Sungmin memuntahkannya. Sungmin terduduk di kursi depan meja makan. Ia terkulai lemas, menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan yang terjulur di atas meja.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!"

Suara itu – Sungmin tahu siapa pemilik suara yang barusan memasuki dorm, rasanya kalau bisa Sungmin ingin pergi ke kamarnya sekarang juga, tapi rasa lemas pada tubuhnya membuatnya tetap berdiam diri. Terpekur di meja makan. Tidak lama langkah kaki itu mendekat padanya. Dan kini tepukan halus mendarat di punggungnya.

"Hyung? Aku mencarimu di kamar, ternyata kau disini. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sungmin hanya menggumam sebagai jawabannya. Ia sebetulnya sedang menghindari sosok ini, tapi malah justru sosok ini –Kyuhyun- yang paling sering muncul dihadapannya.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"….."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Dia harus extra sabar menghadapi Sungmin. Kyuhyun melihat sekeliling, tidak ada bekas, sisa ataupun tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan bahwa Sungmin habis memakan sesuatu.

"Ayo keluar, makan bersamaku" Kyuhyun menarik satu tangan Sungmin. Seketika itu juga Sungmin menghempaskan tangannya. Dan ia menolehkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun. Enggan memandang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin harus dipaksa. Seketika itu juga ia meletakkan kedua tangannya pada bahu Sungmin, memaksa Sungmin berdiri kemudian menarik tangannya. Kyuhyun mengambil jaketnya yang tersampir di sofa.

"Tidak mau!"

"…."

"Lepaskan! Aku bilang AKU TIDAK MAUUUU!"

"DIAM!"

Sungmin benar-benar langsung terdiam saat itu juga. Kyuhyun menatap tajam padanya. Rahangnya mengeras. Kyuhyun benar-benar emosi. Sungmin memalingkan mukanya –lagi-

"Mianhe, hyung. .. tolonglah, ikut denganku. Kau perlu mengisi perutmu. Aku juga lapar. Kita makan bersama, ne?"

"…."

Kyuhyun melonggarkan genggamannya pada lengan Sungmin. Jemarinya turun meraih jemari Sungmin dan keduanya saling bertaut. Kyuhyun meremas jemari Sungmin. Merasakan kehangatan dan kelembutannya.

Saat hendak memasuki lift, mereka berpapasan dengan Ryeowook yang baru saja keluar dari lift. Ryeowook tampak terkejut melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersama, terlebih lagi, tautan erat jemari mereka.

"Kalian mau kemana?"

"Kami mau makan, kau mau ikut?"

"Mmm… tidak, aku sudah makan di Sukira tadi. Terimakasih. Kalian pergi berdua saja. Hati-hati ya…." Ryeowook tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya, menolak ajakan Kyuhyun.

Setelahnya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memasuki lift. Begitu pintu tertutup, Ryeowook mendesah lega. Ia berdoa semoga hubungan Kyumin segera membaik. Ryeowook cukup dekat dengan keduanya, baik dengan Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin. Bahkan ia terkekeh geli saat mengingat ada yang memasangkannya sebagai couple –KyuWook- dan atau –MinWook- , untung saja hal tersebut tidak sampai membuat perang dingin antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka bahkan pernah tertawa bersama bertiga karena hal ini.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memberi Sungmin hot cappucino yang baru saja dibelinya. Mereka sudah selesai dari makan malamnya. Keduanya kini menyandar pada mobil Kyuhyun. Menyesapi hangatnya cappuccino dan menikmati pemandangan malam pinggir Sungai Han. Kyuhyun memakaikan jaketnya di bahu Sungmin, menutupi punggung namja manis tersebut, menghalau angin malam yang cukup terasa dingin.

Sungmin hanya diam saja. Ia mendekatkan cappuccino ke mulutnya, menghirup sebentar wanginya, kemudian menyesap rasanya. Rasa hangat langsung mengalir pada kerongkongannya.

"Tadi eomma-mu datang… bersama Sungjin. Kau berhasil memberi kejutan pada mereka, kau payah sekali saat mabuk, Lee Sungmin" Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. Namun Sungmin tetap diam tak bereaksi.

"Hhhh, tidak usah dipikirkan ucapan orang-orang yang tidak bertanggungjawab itu. Mereka tidak tahu seberapa besar kau telah berusaha. Buktinya, orang-orang yang berada di sekitarmu yang secara langsung terlibat denganmu berkata sebaliknya, bukan? Orang-orang yang mem-bash mu, mereka hanya iri padamu"

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun. Jadi Kyuhyun sudah tahu bahwa Sungmin kembali menjadi korban bashing para antifans. Entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya Sungmin mengalami hal serupa. Hal ini membuat kepercayaan diri seorang Lee Sungmin menyusut.

Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu Sungmin, menariknya mendekat.

"Bagus. Setelah ini kau akan menjadi penyebab tambahan seorang Lee Sungmin di bashing. Kali ini dari Sparkyu yang tidak terima melihat foto hasil fancam mengenai pelukan Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin di pinggiran Sungai Han di tengah malam." Sungmin berujar ketus atas reaksinya terhadap perbuatan Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkan hal seperti itu Lee Sungmin" Kyuhyun membalas ucapan Sungmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun akan selalu berada di dekat Lee Sungmin, berpihak padanya, menemaninya, menyayanginya, melindunginya, dan mencintainya…."

**CUP **

Kyuhyun mengecup singkat bibir Sungmin. Saat Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, ia mendapati Sungmin sedang memicingkan matanya, menatap tajam penuh kebencian kepadanya.

"Pembohong!"

Sungmin memutar badannya. Ia masuk kedalam mobil dan membanting pintunya keras. Kyuhyun menyusul dan menempatkan dirinya di kursi kemudi.

"Kau meninggalkanku untuk menghabiskan waktumu bersama istri Chinamu itu! Kau memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang! Bahkan kau mengajaknya masuk ke dorm!"

Kyuhyun tidak menyangka Sungmin akan mengungkit hal ini. Kyuhyun hanya bermaksud menyambut seorang tamu dengan menjadi tuan rumah yang baik di negaranya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak membawa seorang wanita ke dorm! Apa kau lupa tentang hal itu, magnae!? Apalagi aku harus menyaksikan aksi tumpang tindih kalian!"

Sungmin menghela nafasnya yang mulai tidak teratur. Ia berusaha keras menahan emosinya. Ia benar-benar kesal saat ini.

"Kenapa harus kau yang menambah daftar masalah di kepalaku, Cho! …. Aku membencimu!" Yeah, Lee Sungmin marah besar kali ini.

"Mianhe, hyung…." Ucap Kyuhyun tak lama setelahnya.

"…"

"Aku memang mengajaknya ke dorm, tapi aku tak sampai mengajaknya ke kamar. Masalah tumpang tindih, ehm, aku tak suka menyebutnya begitu! Aku menjatuhkan air minumnya. Saat aku membungkuk untuk membersihkannya, dia terpeleset dan menimpa badanku. ….. Baiklah, aku minta maaf karena melanggar aturan dorm"

"…"

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin, masih tak ada reaksi. Benar-benar harus sabar untuk menghadapi Lee Sungmin kali ini.

"Dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Dan aku sudah menolaknya secara baik-baik. Aku pastikan setelah ini aku tak akan berhubungan dengannya lagi. "

Sungmin sempat terkejut mengenai perkataan Kyuhyun barusan. Tapi ia kembali mendengus. Bukan hal penting bagi dirinya mengetahui fakta ini – setidaknya saat ini, saat egonya sedang tinggi -

"Jadi dalam diam-mu ternyata kau masih memperhatikanku, hyung? Aku senang mengetahuinya"

Sungmin melotot mendengar statement Kyuhyun barusan. Apa-apaan….

"Kau cemburu, sayang!" Kyuhyun menaikkan satu alisnya dan menyunggingkan satu sudut bibirnya. Muka Sungmin memerah, kekesalannya sudah berada pada titik maksimal.

"Tidak!"

"Ya, kau cemburu!"

"TIDAK"

"YA"

"AKU BILANG TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK!"

"KAU CEMBURU! TITIK!"

Sungmin membuka mulutnya hendak melayangkan protes kembali, namun Kyuhyun secepat kilat menarik tengkuknya dan meraup paksa bibir Sungmin. Membungkamnya dan menekan hingga Sungmin tak mampu bergerak, apalagi memalingkan wajahnya.

Mereka bertahan cukup lama pada posisi itu. Hingga saat Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin tidak melakukan pemberontakan apapun, Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman paksanya. Melihat mata foxy Sungmin yang masih memancarkan kekesalan bercampur kesedihan.

"Jangan membuat hatimu lebih keras dari ini Lee Sungmin. Tak usah malu dan ragu untuk mengakui perasaanmu. Aku sangat bahagia, aku pikir kau benar-benar sudah tidak melihatku, bahkan memikirkanku. Terimakasih."

Jarak mereka masih dekat. Bahkan bibir Sungmin masih merasakan hangat nafas yang keluar saat Kyuhyun berbicara padanya.

"Kau tahu, apa yang membuat hatiku dulu hingga sekarang tetap memilihmu, Ming? Karena aku tahu…. Perhatian sekecil apapun yang kau berikan padaku, kau melakukannya dengan tulus, dan aku merasakan cinta didalamnya"

Kyuhyun mendekat. Mengecup lama sudut bibir pink Sungmin "Jeongmal Saranghae, Lee Sungmin…"

.

.

.

Hari ini Kyuhyun mendatangani Kona Beans sebelum jadwal latihannya bersama para member. Disana ketiga mommy Super Junior sedang sibuk mengurus café.

"Anyeong, eomma" Kyuhyun mengecup singkat pipi sang eomma.

"Hai sayang…"

"Dimana besan eomma?" Kyuhyun menoleh ke kanan kiri mencari sosok yang dicarinya.

"Mwo!?" Sepertinya Nyonya Cho kembali dibuat pusing oleh putra bungsunya.

"Lee ahjumma" Jawab Kyuhyun enteng, tanpa beban.

"CHO KYUHYUN!" Sang Eomma memelototkan matanya. Nampaknya si anak memang tak pernah jera.

"Ah, itu dia, mianhe eomma, aku ada perlu sebentar dengan ahjumma" Kyuhyun berujar cepat tak menggubris kemarahan sang eomma saat dilihatnya Nyonya Lee memasuki pantry café. Kyuhyun segera berlari menyusulnya, membuat sang eomma benar-benar dongkol dengan sikap anaknya.

"Dia bilang besan? Jadi eomma sudah merestuinya? aku tak menyangka, tapi baguslah kalau begitu"

Ahra yang baru saja datang dan mendengar dialog singkat sang eomma dengan adiknya menyeletuk mengagetkan eommanya yang tidak menyadari kehadiran putri sulungnya.

"Ahra! Jangan menambah sakit kepala eomma! Lebih baik kau nasehati adikmu itu!" Nyonya Cho menggeleng dan memijit pelipisnya. Lama-lama dia khawatir tekanan darahnya akan naik drastis. Ahra hanya tersenyum jahil kemudian ia segera membantu eommanya melayani tamu café.

.

.

.

"Ada apa, Kyu?" kini Kyuhyun sedang duduk di hadapan Nyonya Lee, di pantry café.

"Mianhe, sudah mengganggu waktumu, aku ingin memberikan ini pada ahjumma" Kyuhyun menyodorkan sesuatu kepada Nyonya Lee. Nyonya Lee menerimanya, mengamati apa yang kini ada di tangannya.

" Itu untuk ahjumma dan ahjussi, siapa tahu kalian bisa datang, aku pikir, Sungmin hyung pasti senang jika orang tuanya datang melihatnya" Kyuhyun tersenyum memperlihatkan sedikit giginya, dan menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya. Ia gugup.

"Tiket musical Sungmin?" Nyonya Lee bertanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya. Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Sungmin hyung cukup down saat beberapa antifans mulai membashingnya lagi, karena penampilannya di musical. Mmm, rasanya, apa yang aku lakukan untuk menghiburnya, tak membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih baik" Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Nyonya Lee terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Dia berpikir, pria didepannya ini memang anak baik dan benar-benar memberikan perhatian untuk puteranya. Nyonya Lee tersenyum lembut.

"Ya, aku akan datang dengan suamiku, Kyuhyun-ah"

Sontak Kyuhyun mengembangkan senyumnya, matanya berbinar senang.

"Jeongmal? Ahjumma bisa datang? Huufff, syukurlah…." Kyuhyun mendesah lega.

"Gomawo, Kyu…." Nyonya Lee tersenyum hangat pada Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Mm.. cheonmaneyo….Sungmin hyung pasti senang.." Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, ia masih tetap tersenyum senang.

"Kau juga datang?" Nyonya Lee balik bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Seketika senyum Kyuhyun sedikit memudar.

"Mianhe, aku tidak bisa.." Kyuhyun berujar menyesal. Nyonya Lee menggenggam telapak tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau sibuk. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih. Kau benar-benar sangat baik dan memperhatikan Sungmin"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menunduk. Ia malu sebetulnya, tapi ya sudahlah, Nyonya Lee tentu sudah mengetahui perasaannya pada Sungmin bukan? Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar beruntung, Nyonya Lee tetap bersikap baik padanya, dan sangat lembut.

.

.

.

Kedatangan appa dan eommanya berhasil membuat perasaan Sungmin kembali membaik. Ia segera mengupdate blognya, berbagi kebahagiaan bersama para ELF lewat jejaring social, seperti saat ia mengetahui kabar bahwa appa dan eommanya hendak menonton musicalnya. Meskipun bukan pertama kalinya, tapi bagi Sungmin kedatangan orangtuanya adalah suatu hal yang special. Sayangnya Sungjin tidak bisa ikut. Tapi Sungmin tetap bahagia, sama seperti saat Eunhyuk datang menonton musicalnya dan memberinya semangat.

Kritikan dan ucapan tidak bertanggungjawab para antifans terhadap dirinya memang cukup membuatnya down, tetapi dari situ ia menjadi terpacu untuk menunjukkan kemampuannya secara maksimal untuk tampil lebih baik lagi.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin teringat Kyuhyun. Bukannya Sungmin tidak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sedang menghiburnya saat itu, tapi perasaan kesal Sungmin saat itu memang sedang berada pada level tertinggi. Dan Kyuhyun ia jadikan pelampiasan. _Tapi memang Kyuhyun sedikit menyebalkan kok_, haha, Sungmin mencari pembenaran untuk dirinya sendiri. Baiklah, setelah ini, ia akan menemui Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

**TOK**

**TOK**

**TOK**

Tanpa menunggu sang pemilik kamar mengijinkannya masuk, Sungmin langsung membuka pintu bertuliskan "Kyumin's Room" itu. Ia melongok melihat ke dalam, dan ia menemukan punggung magnae yang sedang membelakanginya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun tak sadar akan kedatangan Sungmin. Tentu saja, ia sedang sibuk membunuh lawan-lawannya di game komputernya.

Sungmin menutup pintu kamar secara perlahan. Kemudian ia dengan cepat mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun. Berharap Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut, kemudian lengah dan akan muncul tulisan GAME OVER di layar computer. Tapi ternyata Sungmin salah. Kyuhyun tak bergeming sedikitpun. Membuat Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya karena sebal.

"Diam dulu, hyung. Sebentar lagi aku meraih high score. Diam disitu, OK!?" Kyuhyun memerintahnya seperti sedang berbicara dengan anak dibawah umur. Tentu saja tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar computer.

Emosi Sungmin kembali naik, apa-apaan magnae ini. Tidak mudah bagi Sungmin untuk datang ke kamar ini dan menemui Kyuhyun. Tapi sekarang Kyuhyun malah bersikap biasa saja, seperti tidak ada yang istimewa, bahkan sambutannya lebih buruk dari yang Sungmin duga. Tiba-tiba…

"YEY!YUHUUUUUUUUU! FINALLY, MASTER GAEMGYU GET A HIGH SCORE!"

Sungmin sedikit terlonjak. Namun seketika itu juga Kyuhyun segera meraihnya ke dalam pelukan erat, berteriak senang, setelah sebelumnya ia membuang keyboardnya, dan sekarang memberikan kecupan bertubi-tubi di pipi bulat Sungmin.

"Ish! Hentikan! Hentikan! Hentikan!" Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga, membuat pelukan Kyuhyun terlepas.

"Lho? Sungmin hyung?"

Sungmin melotot. Apa? Jadi Kyuhyun tidak menyadari kalau Sungmin yang datang? Lalu siapa yang dia panggil hyung tadi?

"Kau kira siapa, eoh!? Siapa yang kau harapkan?" Sungmin mengatakannya dengan keras, hampir berteriak. Ia berkacak pinggang di depan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, mm…mm… Siapa saja…." Kyuhyun menjawab bingung.

"Jadi kalau yang datang Kangin hyung, Shindong hyung atau Siwon kau juga akan seenaknya menciumi mereka!? Begitu!?"

"Ti.. tidak… " Kyuhyun semakin takut sekarang. Kelinci yang sedang mengamuk ternyata menakutkan. Pikirnya.

"Huh!" Sungmin bersedekap dan memutar badannya membelakangi Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya, tubuhku tahu bahwa yang datang itu kau, makanya dia reflek memeluk dan menciummu.."

Kyuhyun menggaruk kecil kepalanya. Berharap dengan rayuan konyolnya Sungmin mau meredakan amarahnya. Tapi Sungmin tetap diam. Kyuhyun jadi bingung sekarang. Dia mendekat pada Sungmin yang masih membelakanginya. Kemudian ia meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di bahu Sungmin. Tak ada reaksi, baik itu reaksi positif ataupun negative.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan telapak tangannya. Memijat pundak Sungmin, berharap bisa meredakan amarah kelinci manis di depannya ini. Dan sepertinya cukup membuahkan hasil, Sungmin sedikit menurunkan pundaknya. Ia menjadi rileks.

"Bagaimana, hyung? Ini enak bukan?kau sangat lelah rupanya…. Hehe…" Kyuhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Diam! Pijit terus hingga aku bilang berhenti!"

"A-apa!?"

Mampus kau, Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin memberikan hukuman yang cukup pantas sepertinya. Sungmin menahan senyumnya. Ia puas, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak membantahnya. Ia mendapat pijitan enak yang dapat mengobati sedikit lelah di badannya, dan ia bisa memerintah si evil tanpa bantahan sedikitpun. Huh, salah sendiri mengabaikan namja manis ini.

"Hyung, sudah ya…."

"Aku belum bilang berhenti"

"Aku lelah~~"

"Aku tidak peduli"

"Bagaimana kalau ganti yang lain?"

"Maksudmu?"

Sungmin berbalik memandang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tampak berpikir. "Aku akan berikan sesuatu yang lain"

"Tidak, tidak! Aku yang akan meminta saja!" Sungmin menggoyangkan telunjuknya. Ia menggeleng sambil memejamkan matanya. Ekspresi yang menyebalkan.

"Huh?" Kyuhyun menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Sungmin.

" Berikan aku satu koleksi wine terbaikmu!"

"Mwo!?" Kyuhyun terkejut dengan apa yang diminta Sungmin. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Pikirnya.

"Kau tidak dengar!?" Sungmin kembali memasang wajah sangarnya di depan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak boleh!"

"Apa!?"

"Jangan yang itu, yang lain saja!"

"Kau pelit sekali! Aku tidak mau yang lain, aku mau itu!"

"Bukan begitu! Aku tidak pelit! Kau tidak boleh minum-minum lagi! Nanti aku dimarahi eommamu!"

"Mwo?" Sungmin terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Barusan Kyuhyun bilang eommanya? Sejak kapan urusan minum ada kaitannya dengan eommanya.

"I.. itu, aku pernah bilang bukan eomma-mu dan Sungjin datang, memergokimu mabuk? Eomma-mu tidak suka melihatmu seperti itu. Saat itu hanya ada aku di dorm ini, dan eomma-mu memintaku menjagamu dan dia melarangmu untuk minum lagi" Kyuhyun memberi penjelasan pada Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam. Ia tidak menyangka eommanya akan bersikap seperti itu pada Kyuhyun. Bahkan meminta Kyuhyun menjaganya. Sungmin melirik sekilas ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak terlihat seperti sedang berbohong.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, aku tidak bohong hyung!" Kyuhyun merengut. Sudahlah, itu bukan muka aegyo. Hanya merengut saja.

"Baiklah"

Fiuuuhh, Kyuhyun merasa lega. Sungmin percaya dengan perkataannya. Toh memang Kyuhyun sedang tidak berbohong. Tiba-tiba Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun, mengajaknya berdiri, dan menyeretnya menuju pintu.

"Hyung? Mau kemana?" Kyuhyun ikut saja dengan Sungmin yang masih menyeretnya, kemudian Sungmin meraih kunci mobilnya di atas meja.

" Kita wisata malam, kau harus mentraktir apa saja yang aku mau! Aku lapar! Dan kali ini tidak ada protes" Sungmin terus menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Kita kencan, hyung?" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berujar senang.

Sungmin diam tak menanggapi.

"Okelah kalau begitu, gidaehaedo joha, lets'go!" Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya dan berlonjak senang. Lalu ia meraih leher Sungmin dengan lengannya dan memeluknya erat. Sungmin yang merasa tercekik berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun.

Dan Kyuhyun kembali menarik Sungmin mendekat padanya. Kali ini Kyuhyun menarik bahunya. Sungmin kembali mencoba melepaskan diri. Dan mereka keluar dorm dengan pertengkaran kecil mereka menuju wisata malam yang Sungmin inginkan. Dan Kyuhyun akan dengan senang hati menemaninya.

Selamat menikmati waktu kalian, Kyumin! 3

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Anyeong ^^

Bahagia bgt ya liat Kyumin moment di bandara :-D pijit2an… deket2an….kyaaa~~~~

2 kali nih berarti menyaksikan secara langsung acara pijit2an Kyu n Min, dulu di Sukira, kemarin di Bandara, yang kagak langsung, berapa banyak ya? Keke~~

Chapter kemarin ga greget? Ga dapet feelnya? Ga suka ama Yixiao? Ahaha… mianhe, bagaimana dengan yang ini? Tetap sama membosankan seperti yang kemarin kah?

Terimakasih untuk review dari teman2 ^^

Mohon maaf utk yg tdk kesebut. Dan kembali pada kekurangan saya, ada yg saya bls dan tdk. Mohon maaf. Tapi, saya tetap cinta kalian. Bahkan ada beberapa author yg bersedia membaca fic ini. Saya terharu. Terimakasih.

**Adette, Cho Mingchu, ISungyi, bebek, Mingly Azhure, KyoKMS26, pumpkinsparkyumin, JOYersElFeu, Another Girl in Another Place, ButtCouple137, Nerz Cici, nova137, sitara1083, ChoKyunnie, Cho Yooae, dJOYers, sitapumpkinelf, chikakyumin, KYUMINTS, Paijem, SPREAD JOY137, ChoHuiChan, KyuMin Child Clouds, abilhikmah, Cho Na Na, deviyanti137, Beautiful Garnet, ryeosomNia14, Cul Ah, JOYmin137, Tiasicho, 137Line, Maximumelf, .1, minnie kyumin,dha kyumin, Chikyumin, winecouple, evilbunny, mariels25, RithaGaemGyu, kyuminbutts, sissy, Guest,.**

Gomawo!

By: Lee Sanghyun


	10. Chapter 10

**KRAUUK..**

**KRAUUK..**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung, kau benar-benar tak mau membaginya denganku?"

Kyuhyun memberikan muka memelasnya pada namja manis disebelahnya, yang sedang asik menghabiskan pop corn yang baru saja Kyuhyun beli. Tapi sepertinya Sungmin, si namja manis tersebut tak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan rengekan sang magnae. Dia tetap asik memakan habis pop corn porsi jumbo yang sudah berhasil ia rebut dari dongsaeng kesayangannya ini.

"Hyung, kau sudah memakan satu porsi steak, satu mangkuk sup daging, segelas jus, salad buah, es cream, sudah aku belikan juga lollipop besar, dan sekarang kau menghabiskan pop corn ku!" Kyuhyun berujar kesal.

"Kenapa kau jadi cerewet sekali?! Uangmu kan banyak! Pelit sekali kau padaku! Lagipula kau jarang mentraktirku, biasanya aku yang membayar jika kau ikut makan denganku. Dasar tak tahu terimakasih!" Sungmin membalas dengan ketus.

_Tapi kan uangku untuk membeli kaset game terbaru yang kemarin Changmin bilang. _

Kyuhyun hanya bisa membatin. Dia merengut tak suka. Sungmin dengan seenaknya menyeretnya kesana kemari, memaksa Kyuhyun mengikutinya, membeli ini itu dan menyuruh Kyuhyun yang membayar.

"Dasar Kelinci gendut!" Kyuhyun menggerutu lirih, namun suara lirih Kyuhyun masih dapat didengar oleh telinga Sungmin dikarenakan jarak mereka yang kurang dari satu meter.

**PLAK!**

"Ya, Hyung! Kau-"

"Apa Kau bilang?!" Sungmin berkacak pinggang dan memajukan tubuhnya menantang Kyuhyun, setelah sebelumnya ia melempar keras bungkus pop corn yang sudah habis ke kepala Kyuhyun.

"Kau bilang aku kelinci gendut!? Berani sekali kau!"

Kyuhyun beringsut menjauh, sambil mengusap kepala bagian belakangnya yang terkena lemparan jitu Sungmin. Seketika itu juga ia berbalik dan mengambil langkah seribu, menyelamatkan diri sebelum Sungmin melakukan penganiayaan terhadap tubuhnya.

"YA! MAU KEMANA KAU! MAGNAEEE! AWAS SAJA KAU!"

Dan terjadilah acara kejar-mengejar antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Suasana taman yang sudah sepi dikarenakan waktu menunjukkan hampir tengah malam membuat kedua namja tersebut leluasa berlari- lebih tepatnya bermain kejar-kejaran - mengelilingi taman tersebut.

.

.

.

My All is in You Chapter 10

.

.

A Kyumin Fanfiction

.

Main Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin

Warning!

YAOI, Boys Love, Typo(s), NC

Rating :

M

Genre :

Drama, Angst, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer :

Fic ini milik Lee Sanghyun donk! Kyumin ada di fic ini karena saya mencintai mereka.

NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIAT!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

N' DON'T BE SIDERS PLEASE?!

.

enJOY reading^^

.

.

**HOSH…..**

**HOSH…..**

**HOSH…..**

Mereka berdua kini berbaring telentang menatap langit setelah keduanya kehabisan tenaga karena berlarian mengelilingi taman. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Sementara Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, menyusuri wajah indah hyung manisnya.

Posisi mereka memang berlawanan arah. Kyuhyun berbaring telentang ke utara, dan Sungmin ke selatan. Dengan posisi kepala bersebelahan, membuat Kyuhyun dapat menatap langsung bibir Sungmin yang terbuka berusaha meraup udara sebanyak mungkin.

Kyuhyun menelan ludah. Ingin sekali rasanya ia meraup bibir pink itu dan melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut yang sedang terbuka itu.

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak menggapai rambut Sungmin. Membelainya sayang, dan mengurai helai-helainya. Sungmin tetap memejamkan matanya. Sedikit banyak ia menyukai sensasi belaian Kyuhyun pada rambutnya.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali melakukan hal seperti ini? Aku ini lebih tua darimu, tak sopan ketika kau dengan seenaknya memegang kepalaku!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia tak menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Aku suka rambutmu. Halus, meskipun kadang kau mengeritingnya atau memberi warna pada rambutmu, tapi dia akan tetap halus dan lembut seperti ini. Aku jadi suka menyentuhnya"

Sungmin menyunggingkan bibirnya sedikit. Ia tak memungkiri bahwa ia senang dipuji Kyuhyun seperti itu.

Kyuhyun perlahan menggeser tubuhnya, wajahnya mendekat dan tangannya ia turunkan untuk membelai pipi Sungmin. Seketika itu juga ia mengecup lembut pipi bulat Sungmin.

Sungmin yang terkejut membuka matanya. Ia terdiam, badannya sedikit menegang.

"Aku juga suka pipimu…" pandangan Kyuhyun menjelajah wajah Sungmin.

"Dahimu… Matamu….Hidungmu…. apalagi bibirmu…." Tangan Kyuhyun masih membelai pipi Sungmin.

"Aku suka semua yang ada pada dirimu…"

Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Hingga membuatku jatuh cinta padamu…."

Sungmin semakin mengatupkan bibirnya. Lagi-lagi dirinya terjebak pada suasana seperti ini lagi. Sungmin merasa ia sudah sangat jauh berlari, tapi lagi-lagi Kyuhyun selalu mengejarnya dan membawanya lagi pada lingkaran cinta yang tak pernah berhasil Sungmin cari jalan keluarnya.

Sungmin bangun, ia mendudukkan dirinya memunggungi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyusul duduk, namun sedikit mundur di belakang Sungmin.

"Hyung, aku sudah pernah berjuang untuk mendapatkanmu dulu, dan aku tak keberatan, untuk mencobanya lagi, memulainya lagi…untuk mencintaimu, mendapatkanmu, dan meyakinkanmu…."

Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa sesak, ia tahu dan dapat merasakan bahwa Kyuhyun bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Dan sejak dulu, seorang Cho Kyuhyun selalu berhasil mendapatkan apa yang menjadi keinginan, ambisi, dan obsesinya. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sarangheyo, Lee Sungmin…. Kapanpun kau ingin kembali padaku, kembalilah…."

Pertahanannya runtuh. Badannya bergetar dan matanya memanas, cairan bening mulai keluar menggenang di pelupuk matanya, mengaburkan pandangannya. Sungmin memiliki perasaan yang lembut, ia mudah tersentuh. Kyuhyun selalu berhasil menaklukkannya dengan cara yang paling lembut. Kyuhyun tahu dimana Sungmin harus disentuh. Kyuhyun selalu pantang menyerah, padahal Sungmin sudah memutuskan berhenti, Sungmin sudah membiarkan Kyuhyun berjuang seorang diri. Sungmin sudah melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin sudah berbalik arah, memilih tujuan yang berbeda dengan Kyuhyun.

Punggung Sungmin yang bergetar karena menahan isak tangis membuat Kyuhyun ingin menenangkannya. Kyuhyun merengkuh Sungmin dalam pelukannya.

"Biarkan aku mencintaimu, biarkan aku memberikan rasa sayangku dengan caraku sendiri, aku tak akan memaksamu, aku akan menunggumu, jangan pernah merasa terbebani karena aku, aku tidak apa-apa, asal aku bisa terus melihatmu dan merasakan keberadaanmu…"

Kyuhyun menyandarkan pipinya pada bahu Sungmin. Kyuhyun memeluk erat Sungmin dari belakang. Sungmin mengusap air matanya, ia berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun setelah melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya.

"Jeongmal gomawo… Kyuhyun-ah" Sungmin menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Kyuhyun. Menariknya mendekat. Tanpa Kyuhyun duga, Sungmin mempertemukan bibir mereka, melumat lembut dan intens.

Kini Sungmin melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Kyuhyun. Memejamkan matanya dan menarik Kyuhyun mendekat. Kyuhyun membalas ciuman Sungmin. Satu tangannya berada pada tengkuk Sungmin, dan tangannya yang lain mengelus pelan punggung Sungmin. Menyatukan tubuh mereka.

Keduanya berusaha terus bertahan ditengah-tengah kebutuhan oksigen yang semakin menuntut. Sungmin membuka mulutnya, sedikit mengambil napas, dan Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, memperdalam ciuman dan terus memanja Sungmin dengan lidahnya. Sungmin menghisap lidah Kyuhyun yang berada dalam mulutnya, menelan salivanya. Tidak lama Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya.

"Aku tak cukup dengan ini…" Kyuhyun memandang intens Sungmin yang sedikit terengah karena ciuman mereka.

Sungmin terdiam. Ada keraguan dalam dirinya. Ia tahu apa maksud perkataan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang tak kunjung membuka suaranya membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum. Kyuhyun mengerti akan keraguan Sungmin.

"Tapi aku juga tak akan memaksamu, aku sudah bilang bukan? " Kyuhyun mengelus bahu Sungmin, mencoba menenangkan Sungmin. "Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Kita pulang saja, ini sudah lewat tengah malam" Kyuhyun hendak beranjak berdiri, namun Sungmin menahannya.

"Bagaimana kalau… di mobil?" Sungmin berucap lirih. Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Hampir tidak percaya. Sungmin memberikan lampu hijau, ia tidak menyangka akan hal ini.

Lalu senyum terkembang di bibir Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dikarenakan rasa bahagia yang meluap-luap dirasakannya saat ini.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Bukan pilihan yang buruk…." Ia menarik Sungmin berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat. Membawa keduanya menuju mobil yang tak jauh terparkir di belakang mereka.

.

.

.

Tangan Kyuhyun mengelus lembut paha Sungmin. Meremasnya, dan terus membelainya. Membuat Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan desah kenikmatannya.

Ia melengkungkan punggungnya akibat lidah basah Kyuhyun yang sedang membelai nipplenya. Satu tangan Kyuhyun berada di punggung Sungmin, menahan berat tubuh Sungmin yang saat ini sedang ditindihnya. Satu tangan Sungmin meremas rambut Kyuhyun lembut, menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang sedang dirasakannya. Dan tangan lainnya berpegang pada lengan Kyuhyun.

"Ngghh…" Sungmin bergerak gelisah. Kyuhyun menjilatinya sepanjang garis leher dan rahangnya. Memberi kecupan pada bibir Sungmin yang tengah terbuka. Kemudian berpindah pada hidung dan matanya. Lalu meninggalkan kecupan yang cukup lama di dahinya.

Sungmin tersenyum. Kyuhyun memperlakukannya dengan sayang. Sangat lembut. Seperti saat pertama kali mereka bercinta. Sungmin menaikkan pinggulnya, menggesek kejantanan mereka berdua, bermaksud menggoda Kyuhyun.

Keadaan naked mereka membuat sensasi nikmat ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan. Kyuhyun terus memanja Sungmin, membelai dengan lidahnya dan memberikan kecupan lembut tanpa meninggalkan kissmark, di sepanjang garis dada hingga perut Sungmin. Barulah di pinggang ia sedikit menggigit dan menghisap untuk meninggalkan kissmark disana.

Sungmin menggeliat geli, ia memiringkan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun masih memberikan ciuman basah disekitar pinggulnya, hingga ke belakang. Mengelus sebuah karya indah yang tercetak di pinggul belakang Sungmin. Posisi yang pas dan menggoda siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Tato ini memberikan kesan seksi, Ming…"

"Ahh…" Sungmin mendesah ketika Kyuhyun menjilat tato di pinggul belakangnya. Tangan Kyuhyun meraba pantat bulat Sungmin. Meremas lembut dan sedikit membukanya. Kemudian jari Kyuhyun membelai hole nya, sedikit menekan kemudian kembali membelainya lagi.

"Kyu~~…" Kyuhyun mendongak, kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya, mempertemukan hidung keduanya, menggeseknya lembut.

"Su-sudah keras…" Sungmin tak sabar. Kyuhyun yang terus melakukan foreplay dan membelainya lembut membuat Sungmin malah frustasi. Tubuh yang mengkilat basah oleh keringat, ditambah rasa hangat yang berganti dingin saat Kyuhyun meninggalkan jejak salivanya.

Kyuhyun mengarahkan pandangannya pada junior Sungmin. Keadaannya tak jauh berbeda dengan miliknya yang sudah tegak dan mengeras.

"Perlu blowjob?" Kyuhyun memberikan penawaran. Tangannya yang membelai hole Sungmin berpindah menggenggam dan meremas lembut, memberikan pijatan pada junior Sungmin yang ukurannya tidak menyaingi milik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Ti-tidak usah, masuk saja. Aku tidak apa-apa" Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. Ayolah. Ia tidak tahan. Sungmin sudah dibuat Kyuhyun belingsatan tak karuan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia bangkit dari atas tubuh Sungmin, kemudian memposisikan dirinya. Ia membuka kaki Sungmin lebar. Kemudian ia membasahi juniornya dengan salivanya sendiri. Ia membungkuk dan menjilat hole Sungmin, melumasinya dengan saliva agar mempermudah juniornya masuk.

Sungmin merasakan kepala junior Kyuhyun menggesek pintu holenya. Kemudian menekannya dan terus mendorong mencoba masuk.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan raut wajah Sungmin. Memastikan bahwa Sungmin tidak kesakitan.

"Akh! Kyu-…" Sungmin mengernyit. Ia mulai merasa sakit ketika kepala junior Kyuhyun sudah masuk, dan kini batang junior besar itu terus mendorong masuk. Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari itu segera membawa tubuh Sungmin dalam pelukannya. Kemudian ia menyapukan jarinya pada bibir Sungmin. "Jangan digigit begitu, nanti berdarah…"

Sungmin segera memeluk Kyuhyun. Melingkarkan tangannya erat dan menumpukan berat tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun. Berpegangan erat pada Kyuhyun, ini dapat menahan rasa sakitnya. Bagaimanapun jok belakang mobil tetap saja terasa sempit, tidak seleluasa melakukannya di ranjang. Dimana ia dapat melampiaskan rasa sakit dengan meremas sprei atau bantalnya.

"Aakkhhh!"

Kyuhyun berhasil mendorong masuk seluruh juniornya. Ia terdiam sebentar, membiarkan Sungmin menyesuaikan dengan keberadaan dirinya.

"Sakit?"

" Hmm, sedikit….." Sungmin mencoba beradaptasi dengan junior Kyuhyun yang memenuhi holenya. Mencoba rileks dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Junior Kyuhyun yang tertanam seluruhnya membuatnya terasa penuh dan sesak.

"Gwaenchana…Kyu, …" Sungmin mengangguk, masih memeluk erat Kyuhyun. Memberi persetujuan kepada Kyuhyun untuk melanjutkannya, memberikan kenikmatan yang dapat mereka kecap bersama-sama.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya, mendorong juniornya keluar masuk mencari titik kenikmatan Sungmin. Dengan intens dan gerakan konstan, sedikit menahan diri agar tidak terlalu kasar. Tempat yang sempit, membuat Kyuhyun meletakkan satu tangannya di kepala Sungmin, agar dorongan dan gerakan tubuh mereka tidak membuat Sungmin terantuk pintu mobil.

Sungmin selalu menyukai cara Kyuhyun dalam bercinta. Kyuhyun selalu menyentuhnya dengan penuh perasaan. Kyuhyun pintar mencumbunya, menyampaikan seluruh perasaan cintanya. Sungmin bisa merasakan, Kyuhyun benar-benar menyayanginya, dan tidak akan menyakitinya.

"Ssshh…hh..akkhh,,..Ming…"

Sungmin membuka matanya, mempertemukan pandangannya dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum. Kyuhyun selalu memangilnya dengan manis saat mereka bercinta. Sungmin kembali melumat bibir Kyuhyun, menghisapnya lama, saat itu juga Kyuhyun memberikan dorongan keras dan menumbuk tepat pada prostatnya, membawa Sungmin pada gelombang nikmat orgasme yang kemudian membuat holenya berkedut hebat dan berakhir dengan Kyuhyun yang memuntahkan spermanya di dalam Sungmin.

Keduanya memejamkan matanya, meresapi kenikmatan yang tak terhingga. Dengan nafas tersengal, Sungmin memiringkan wajahnya sedikit, mengecup pipi Kyuhyun lama. Dan berbisik di dekat telinganya.

"Maafkan aku yang pengecut ini, Kyu…."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia memilih tak menanggapi. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin. Masih enggan mengeluarkan juniornya, ingin terus menyatu dengan Sungmin.

.

.

.

Setelah membereskan diri masing-masing, dan tentu saja membersihkan mobil dari cairan hasil kegiatan mereka, keduanya kini melanjutkan untuk pulang. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menyetir, membiarkan Sungmin untuk istirahat dan duduk diam disebelahnya.

Sekali-kali keduanya melempar pandangan dan tersenyum. Tidak ada pembicaraan yang berarti. Keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Jalan yang sepi membuat Kyuhyun lebih leluasa dalam mengemudi. Ia melajukan mobil dengan cukup kencang, agar keduanya bisa cepat sampai ke dorm, kemudian Ia dan Sungmin dapat mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dengan tenang.

"Tidurlah, nanti aku bangunkan setelah sampai di dorm"

Sungmin mengangguk, ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidur. Namun belum lama ia terpejam, ia tersentak karena mobil yang ia tumpangi bersama Kyuhyun sedikit terguncang.

**TIIIIIIINNN!**

Kyuhyun menstabilkan kembali jalan mobilnya. Setelah ia memberikan peringatan pada mobil lain yang tiba-tiba menyalipnya.

"Ada apa, Kyu?" Sungmin memilih untuk terjaga, ia merasa tak nyaman karena goncangan barusan.

"Mianhe, ada mobil yang tiba-tiba menyalip , aku terkejut tadi." Kyuhyun tetap berkonsentrasi pada jalan.

**NGUUUIING...**

**NGUUINNNG...**

**TIIIINNNN!**

Suara sirine dan klakson yang berasal dari dua mobil dibelakangnya membuat Kyuhyun menurunkan kecepatannya, dan sedikit menepi. Kyuhyun melihat dari spion, dan Sungmin melihat ke belakang mobil.

"Mobil polisi, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia masih memperhatikan spionnya. "Sepertinya mereka mengejar mobil tadi" Kyuhyun berusaha tenang. Ia tidak perlu khawatir karena ia sama sekali tak melanggar aturan lalu lintas, dan ia juga memiliki ijin mengemudi yang sah.

"Waaahh, seperti adegan film saja! Pengemudi mabuk? Pengedar narkoba? Atau penjahat lain ya?" Sungmin mengangguk-angguk mencoba menebak-nebak.

Tiba-tiba mobil di depan yang menyalip Kyuhyun tadi sedikit melambatkan lajunya. Ada seseorang berkacamata dan memakai tutup muka menyembulkan badannya keluar. Mengarahkan sesuatu seperti senjata.

**DOORR!**

**DOOR!**

Tembakan itu mengenai ban mobil depan yang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kendarai, membuat mobil tidak seimbang dan oleng ke kanan kiri. Kyuhyun tak sempat menghindar. Ia terlalu terkejut dan tak menyangka bahwa pengendara di depannya mengarahkan pistol pada mobilnya. Kyuhyun mencoba mengendalikan kemudi. Namun mobil malah berputar dan melintang di tengah jalan. Sungmin panik.

**CKIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT!**

Posisi mobil polisi yang berada dibelakang mobil Kyuhyun dan berjarak sangat dekat akhirnya pun ikut lepas kendali dan menabrak sisi kanan mobil Kyuhyun. Tepat di posisi tempat Kyuhyun menyetir.

"AWAS KYU!" Sungmin berteriak, seketika itu juga Kyuhyun melepas kemudinya dan merengkuh Sungmin dalam pelukannya. Menenggelamkan kepala Sungmin di dadanya. Melindungi tubuh Sungmin dari benturan. Sungmin yang panic hanya terdiam dan memejamkan matanya erat. Ia takut.

**BRAKKK!**

Tabrakan beruntun terjadi, mobil polisi kedua yang berjalan cepat sudah berusaha mengerem, namun kecepatan tinggi membuatnya tidak seketika berhenti, mobil Kyuhyun yang melintang membuat mobil polisi tidak dapat menghindari tabrakan. Mobil Kyuhyun terdorong jauh ke depan membuatnya menabrak pembatas jalan dan kemudian terbentur keras di tebing sisi jalan.

**NGUUIIINGG**

**NGUUUIIINNGG**

Kejadian yang sangat cepat dalam hitungan detik.

.

.

Sungmin merasakan kepalanya sangat pusing. Kyuhyun masih mendekapnya erat, hingga Sungmin merasakan kesulitan bernafas. Bau anyir dapat Sungmin tangkap melalui indera penciumannya. Sungmin mencoba menolehkan kepalanya sedikit. Ia mendapati Kyuhyun dengan mata terpejam, dan darah di pelipisnya yang mengucur deras. Sungmin menegang. Ia menggeleng tak percaya. Ini mimpi buruk. Mimpi paling buruk yang pernah ia alami.

"Hikz…Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tak bergeming. Sungmin merasa kepalanya bertambah berat dan berdenyut-denyut sakit. Hingga ia tak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

"_**Kyuhyun-ah…"**_

"_**Hm?"**_

"_**Saranghae?"**_

"_**Ne, Sarangheyo…."**_

"_**kkkk~~~"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Anyeong! Mau puasa, malah bikin NC, dah gitu, chap ini pendek lagi. hahahaha,,,,Huff, mohon maaf saya tidak bisa menyelesaikan fic ini sebelum puasa. Insya allah saya tetap menulis di bulan puasa, tapi ga saya janjikan update ^^ mungkin nti saya selingi dengan fic lain.

Terimakasih kembali untuk review n supportnya, bahkan ada author2 kesukaan saya yang mau mereview fic ini, hehe. Saya sudah usahakan balas lewat PM (untuk yg login), adakah yg terlewat? Mianhe….

Dan untuk yg ga login :

Parkgyuchi : kayaknya ga saya bikin, malah saya belum liat pict nya, hehe

Laura Rose : fighting! Monggo dibaca ^^

RithaGaemGyu : thanks, review mu slalu bkin aku sng ^^

GaemPSPKyu Twin, Kanaya, Chikyumin, stalkyumin, sissy, winecouple, Kyuyoon Cho, Guest, min zae, dha kyumin : thanks you, prends!:-D

Liat SELCA nya Kyumin di SS5 Singapore bikin hati berbunga-bunga trus juga selca di radio star (meskipun ini bertiga ma om brewok, keke~~)

Bagi2 infonya ya kalo ada link palagi yg udah ada engsub nya utk radio star JTR kemarin ya…. Hehe.

Akhir Kata, Gomawo~~~

By: Lee Sanghyun


	11. Chapter 11

My All is in You Chapter 11

.

.

A Kyumin Fanfiction

.

Main Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin

Warning!

YAOI, Boys Love, Typo(s)

Rating :

T

Genre :

Drama, Angst, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer :

Fic ini milik Lee Sanghyun donk! Kyumin ada di fic ini karena saya mencintai mereka.

NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIAT!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

N' DON'T BE SIDERS PLEASE?!

.

enJOY reading^^

.

.

"…min-ah…"

Sungmin berusaha meraih kesadarannya secara penuh. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya membiasakan dengan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya. Samar-samar ia mendengar seseorang seperti memanggilnya.

"Sungmin sayang…."

Kali ini panggilan itu dibarengi dengan belaian halus dikepalanya. Sungmin menangkap sosok itu. Ia sedikit mengernyit, merasakan kepalanya yang terasa berat.

"Eomma?"

Nyonya Lee mengangguk, air mata mengalir di pipinya, ia merasa sangat bersyukur bahwa puteranya kembali bangun dan masih mengenalinya.

Ternyata tidak hanya sang eomma, ada Appa dan Sungjin yang menunggui Sungmin di ruang rawat itu. Sang appa segera memanggil dokter untuk mengecek keadaan Sungmin yang baru saja siuman. Sungmin pingsan dalam kecelakaan itu dikarenakan benturan yang cukup keras. Tapi kondisi fisiknya baik, tidak ada luka serius yang dialami. Hanya saja Sungmin masih shock dan masih perlu terus dipantau kondisinya hingga sehat secara total.

Masalah kecelakaan sudah ditangani oleh pihak manajemen dan kepolisian. Si pelaku penembakan adalah kawanan perampok yang sudah cukup lama menjadi target polisi. Dan malam itu kembali beraksinya si perampok disusul dengan pengejaran polisi malah menjadi petaka untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang dalam hal ini menjadi korban. Kini kawanan perampok tersebut berhasil diringkus dan dikenai pasal berlapis.

Hanya saja yang menjadi pertanyaan semua orang adalah sedang apa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada di luar saat waktu menunjukkan lewat tengah malam. Teman-teman, keluarga dan pihak manajemen bahkan tidak mengetahui tentang hal ini. Dan ini cukup berbahaya jika diketahui para netizen korea.

"Aku ingin melihat keadaan Kyuhyun…." Sungmin mencoba untuk bangun. Dokter sudah selesai memeriksanya. Ia tak mengalami luka serius sama sekali. Namun dokter tetap menyarankan Sungmin istirahat untuk memulihkan kondisinya.

"Tapi, sayang…." Eomma Sungmin mencegah anaknya untuk beranjak dari ranjang pasien.

"Istirahatlah, ikuti kata dokter, Min!" Kali ini sang Appa yang berbicara.

Sungmin terdiam. Ia memandang eomma, appa dan adiknya bergantian. Kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya dan berujar lirih "Tolonglah, aku ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun….."

Nada ratapan itu membuat sang Appa menghela nafasnya kasar. Puteranya memang keras kepala. Kemudian ia mengangguk pada Nyonya Lee dan Sungjin, menyetujui keinginan Sungmin.

.

.

.

* * *

Lorong menuju ruang ICU sangat sepi. Bau steril khas rumah sakit sangat terasa di indera penciumannya. Sungmin mendengus. Ia tak menyukai ini. Ini mengingatkannya pada kecelakaan yang dialami Kyuhyun dulu. Ia benci kenyataan bahwa sekarang ia kembali merasakan suasana ini.

"Sungmin-shi, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kenapa kau tidak istirahat saja?" Ahra menyambut Sungmin di depan ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengenakan kursi roda dengan ditemani oleh keluarganya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku ingin melihat Kyuhyun…." Sungmin tak mau membahas masalah kondisinya, ia lebih ingin melihat kondisi Kyuhyun saat ini.

Ahra yang segera mengerti maksud Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Masih terlihat jelas wajah sembab habis menangis pada raut mukanya. Namun Ahra tetap tersenyum, meminta Sungmin menunggu sebentar. Ahra memasuki ruang rawat, memberitahukan Appa dan Eommanya yang sudah berada di dalam, bahwa Sungmin dan keluarganya datang.

Tak lama Ahra, Tuan dan Nyonya Cho keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Seketika itu juga, Sungmin menjatuhkan dirinya. Ia berlutut di hadapan keluarga Cho, sontak hal tersebut membuat semua orang terkejut.

"Maafkan aku, ini semua kesalahanku, aku yang mengajak Kyuhyun keluar, harusnya aku yang menyetir, harusnya aku yang terluka…." Sungmin dengan penuh penyesalan meminta maaf kepada keluarga Cho. Ia bahkan menyesali dirinya sendiri. Andai saja saat itu ia tak memaksa Kyuhyun mengikutinya. Andai saja saat itu ia yang mengemudi. Segala pengandaian agar semua ini tak terjadi memenuhi kepala Sungmin.

"Bangunlah nak, jangan seperti ini…." Tuan Cho meraih bahu Sungmin, namun Sungmin hanya menggeleng, ia tak mau beranjak.

Semua yang menyaksikan merasa miris dan sedih. Nyonya Cho kemudian ikut berlutut, ia memeluk Sungmin sambil menangis.

"Sudahlah, jangan menyalahkan diri seperti itu, bangunlah, Sungmin, kau ingin bertemu Kyuhyun, bukan?"

Sungmin mendongak, menatap wajah penuh kasih yang berurai air mata. Lagi-lagi wajah ini menangis di depannya. Sungguh Sungmin merasa sangat bersalah.

"Ayo masuk, kita temui Kyuhyun…."

Mereka berdua masuk, dan yang lain menunggu di luar. Karena memang ruang tersebut hanya boleh dimasuki maksimal oleh dua orang saja. Mengingat kondisi ruang ICU yang harus selalu tenang dan kondusif.

.

.

.

'Kyuhyunnie…."

Sungmin dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya. Ia berusaha menahan tangis dan tidak terisak. Saat ini, dihadapannya, wajah tampan itu tertidur dengan tenang. Namun ada beberapa luka kecil di wajahnya yang belum mengering. Masker oksigen juga menjadi pelengkap yang menandakan bahwa keadaan sang magnae tidak baik-baik saja. Dari balik piyama rumah sakit yang sedikit terbuka, Sungmin dapat melihat balutan perban yang menutup tubuh dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Dia baru saja menjalani operasi. Paru-parunya yang memang tidak sempurna lagi kini mengalami pembengkakan karena terhimpit saat badannya terbentur. Lengan sebelah kirinya patah. Dan luka diwajahnya karena tergores pecahan kaca." Nyonya Lee memberi penjelasan pada Sungmin mengenai keadaan puteranya.

Sungmin menangis. Separah itu keadaan Kyuhyun. Sementara dia benar-benar tak mengalami luka sedikitpun. Dan hal itu dikarenakan Kyuhyun yang melindunginya secara penuh. Rasanya saat itu tubuh Sungmin benar-benar terengkuh utuh dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Hingga tak ada celah sedikitpun untuk serpihan kaca yang menyentuh kulitnya.

"Dokter memang tidak menjanjikan keselamatan untuk Kyuhyun, tapi….hikz…" Nyonya Cho tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Ia menutup mulutnya menahan isakan yang semakin keras.

"Aku yakin puteraku sanggup berjuang, ….seperti dulu…."

Sungmin menghambur memeluk Nyonya Cho. Nyonya Cho balas memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Orang yang mereka sayangi pasti sanggup bertahan. Dan mereka harus berpikir positif dan optimis tentang hal ini. Meskipun kenyataan yang ada di depan mereka sangatlah buruk.

"Nde, ahjumma….Kyuhyunnie pasti bisa, dia kuat, kita harus mendukungnya…."

Nyonya Cho hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan Sungmin. Ia menyetujui ucapan Sungmin. Ia pun harus kuat, demi puteranya. Sungmin melepas pelukannya, ia melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunnie…ini aku…." Sungmin menggigit bibirnya kuat. Tidak, rasanya sangat sesak hingga ingin menumpahkan segala penyesalan dan rasa sakit di dadanya.

"Jangan tidur terlalu lama, lekaslah bangun, aku menunggumu…" Sungmin mengusap dahi Kyuhyun dan memberikan kecupan disana. Air matanya menetes membasahi pangkal hidung Kyuhyun. Sungmin menurunkan wajahnya, mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Kyuhyun untuk berbisik.

"Aku mau memulainya lagi bersamamu, Kyu…..hikz…" Sungmin menutup mulutnya. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

"Bangunlah, Kyu…."Kali ini tangannya terulur membelai rambut ikal Kyuhyun. Mengusapnya sayang. Namun tak ada reaksi apapun dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau benci rumah sakit, bukan? Ayo bangun, dan kita pulang….." Sungmin terus mengajak Kyuhyun bicara sambil mengusap pelan kepala Kyuhyun. Satu tangan yang lain menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun.

Nyonya Cho hanya bisa menutup mulut menahan isak tangisnya. Ia tak kuat lagi. Ia memilih keluar dan membiarkan Sungmin tenggelam dalam dunianya bersama Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

* * *

Para member dan manajer bergantian menjenguk Kyuhyun. Sungmin sendiri yang sebetulnya masih harus bedrest tidak mengindahkan anjuran dokter. Dia terus berada di sisi Kyuhyun. Memantau kondisi mantan roommate nya tersebut. Tentu saja Sungmin tidak sendirian. Nyonya Cho pun tidak mau beranjak jauh dari puteranya.

Tuan Cho harus pulang karena ia harus bekerja. Sedikit-sedikit ia memantau keadaan puteranya lewat telepon. Sedangkan Ahra bolak balik rumah dan rumah sakit untuk membawakan makan dan keperluan ibunya. Keluarga Sungmin sendiri sudah kembali ke rumahnya. Terkadang Sungjin dan eomma Sungmin datang menjenguk dan menemani Sungmin menunggui Kyuhyun.

Bagaimanapun keluarga Sungmin merasa memiliki tanggung jawab moral, Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan saat bersama Sungmin. Dan keluarga keduanya memang sudah dekat, jadi mereka saling peduli akan keadaan satu sama lain. Begitupula dengan member lain dan keluarganya. Super Junior memang sudah menjadi satu ikatan keluarga besar.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sungmin, bisa kita bicara?"

Sungmin mengangguk saat manajer hyung memanggilnya untuk keluar. Dia beranjak meninggalkan teman-temannya yang kini saling bertatapan melemparkan pandangan bertanya. Mereka baru saja selesai berlatih koreografi untuk performance band mereka.

"Hanya Sungmin hyung? Ada apa ini?" Ryeowook bertanya pada yang lain.

"Hyuk, kau tau sesuatu?" Shindong bertanya pada Eunhyuk, siapa tau eunhyuk yang saat ini menjabat menjadi leader grup mereka mengetahui hal ini.

"Entahlah, apa mengenai Kyuhyun?" Eunhyuk sendiri hanya bisa menduga mengenai hal ini. Sudah 1 minggu Kyuhyun tak sadarkan diri. Sungmin sendiri sudah kembali beraktifitas seperti biasa setelah dia menjalani medical checkup dan dipastikan tidak ada cedera yang dialaminya.

Saat ini Sungmin hanya berdua bersama manager hyung di sebuah ruangan. Tiba-tiba manager hyung memberikan sebuah surat kabar yang halaman utamanya memuat berita mengenai kecelakaan yang dialami Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Manajemen menganggap ini adalah kecerobohan kalian" sang manager memulai. "Media mulai memberikan banyak spekulasi dan pendapat konyol. Mereka tidak lagi banyak membahas mengenai kronologis kecelakaannya. Tapi hal-hal di luar itu. Mengenai kalian. Ditambah lagi mereka tahu bahwa kalian berdua pergi diam-diam, bukan karena urusan pekerjaan."

Sungmin menahan nafas. Dia tetap terdiam, menunggu apa yang akan manager katakan lagi untuknya.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang kau lakukan bersama Kyuhyun tengah malam diluar. Dan tak ada siapapun yang tau mengenai hal ini. Bahkan para member sekalipun."

Sungmin masih terdiam. Ia menggigit bibirnya keras. Dadanya mulai bergemuruh. Ia mulai gelisah.

"Ini hanya akan menjadi konsumsiku saja, Sungmin. Aku perlu tahu mengenai kalian semua. Bicaralah jujur padaku, aku akan berusaha melakukan suatu hal untuk meredam hal ini"

"Maksud hyung?" Sungmin mendongak, kali ini ia beranikan diri menatap sang manager.

"Aku akan mengadakan konferensi pers. Aku yang akan berbicara pada media untuk menghentikan spekulasi sebelum banyak rumor berkembang. Aku sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan Lee So Man. Dan aku perlu tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" Manager hyung berujar yakin. Ia menatap Sungmin lekat-lekat.

"Aku…" Sungmin tak cukup yakin dengan alasan yang akan ia katakan

Sang manager menghela nafas tak sabar. "Parahnya ada yang mengatakan bahwa kalian berkencan tengah malam. Dan mereka mulai mengorek informasi pribadi kalian. "

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya lebar "Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Kalian yang semula hanya official couple, roommate yang paling bertahan lama, hingga munculnya para KyuMin shipper, stalker dan fancam dimana-mana. Semua sebetulnya akan menjadi hal yang biasa saja ketika kalian bersikap wajar sama seperti yang lainnya. Fanservice Siwon yang selalu membuat heboh dengan siapapun, ciuman Heechul yang mengundang sensasi, dan interaksi intens Donghae dan Eunhyuk . Media bisa menilai itu hanyalah sebuah scenario untuk menyenangkan fans. Tapi tidak untuk kalian"

Manager hyung memejamkan mata dan memijit pelipisnya pelan. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Sungmin. "Aku pun tahu Sungmin, bahwa Kyuhyun dan kau, memiliki perasaan khusus satu sama lain"

.

.

.

* * *

Sungmin kembali ada di ruang perawatan Kyuhyun. Perlahan ia menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan meremasnya lembut.

"Tanganmu dingin, Kyu…." Sungmin duduk disamping ranjang Kyuhyun. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di samping bahu Kyuhyun.

"Sudah 1 minggu kau tertidur, dan aku sudah sangat merindukanmu…." Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Meresapi kebersamaannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku diskors…tak boleh ikut dalam kegiatan band saat ini" Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya. Memandangi wajah tenang Kyuhyun yang ada di dekatnya. "Maafkan aku, aku membawamu ke dalam sebuah masalah seperti ini….." Sungmin memberikan kecupan lembut pada pipi Kyuhyun.

"Manager hyung bilang media sudah mulai menerka-nerka, mereka benar-benar mengerikan….Ayo bangun Kyu, temani aku untuk menghadapi ini…."

Sungmin terdiam memandangi Kyuhyun. Berharap mata itu terbuka dan menatapnya lembut.

"Kau masih ingin tidur ya? Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan tetap disini, aku tidak akan pergi lagi. Aku akan terus bersamamu seperti yang kau inginkan…" Sungmin kembali menyandarkan kepalanya. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat jemari Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasa lebih tenang dengan merasakan kehadiran Kyuhyun di dekatnya.

Nyonya Cho hanya terdiam di pintu. Sedari tadi ia melihat dan mendengar Sungmin yang bermonolog sendiri. Hatinya merasa pedih. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk memasuki kamar itu. Ia kembali keluar, menuju tempat duduk di taman rumah sakit yang disediakan khusus untuk pengunjung. Dan ia merenung, dua orang makhluk berjenis kelamin sama yang baru saja dilihatnya itu, memiliki ikatan yang tak bisa dipisahkan.

"Eomma…." Cho Ahra memijit pundak eommanya pelan, kemudian ia mendudukkan diri di sebelah eommanya yang saat ini sedang terduduk sendirian.

"Ahra…."

"Hm?" Ahra tersenyum lembut dan menatap sang eomma. Menelusuri wajah wanita yang sudah melahirkannya dan sangat dicintainya kini. Wajah yang saat ini terlihat sangat letih dan sendu.

"Adikmu itu….eomma akan melepasnya jika orang itu adalah Sungmin…."

Air mata Ahra mengalir bersamaan dengan Nyonya Cho yang kini juga tengah menangis. Ahra menangis terharu. Ia memeluk sang eomma erat. Mengusap-usap punggungnya mencoba memberikan ketenangan.

"Percayalah eomma, hanya Sungmin yang dapat memberikan nafas bagi Kyuhyun. Gomawo eomma, kami sungguh mencintaimu" Ahra mencium pipi sang eomma. Menyalurkan kecintaannya kepada sang eomma yang mau mengerti kebahagiaan putera dan puterinya.

.

.

.

* * *

Sungmin terbangun. Lehernya terasa sangat pegal karena tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan meringkuk di tepi ranjang seperti itu. Ia mengerjapkan matanya melihat ke sekeliling. Tak ada siapapun. Hanya ada dia dan Kyuhyun.

Kemudian ia melihat ke arah jam dinding. Jam 10 pagi. Ia kesiangan. Namun hari ini tak jadi masalah. Ia tak perlu buru-buru mandi dan sarapan. Dan ia tak lagi ditunggui para member untuk latihan. Ia tersenyum miris. Ia diskors. Pernyataan itu sudah keluar dari mulut manajernya kemarin setelah ia dinilai melakukan tindakan ceroboh yang berakibat fatal. Para member memang menghubunginya sejak kemarin. Dan saat ini tentu saja yang lain sedang sibuk latihan.

"Selamat pagi Kyuhyunnie~~" Sungmin mengecup dahi Kyuhyun.

"Hari ini kau akan membuka matamu untukku, kan?" Sungmin tersenyum lembut, ia membelai rambut Kyuhyun sayang.

"Rambutmu sudah mulai kusut, uh, akan aku keramas nanti begitu kau bangun" Sungmin terkikik geli. Ia teringat betapa sering mereka bermain game hanya untuk urusan mandi, yang akan selalu berakhir seri, tidak ada yang menang dan tidak ada yang kalah. Hingga akhirnya teriakan Leeteuk terdengar dan mereka akhirnya mandi bersama.

Tiba-tiba handphone Sungmin berdering. Sungmin melihat ID pemanggilnya. "manager hyung?" Sungmin pun segera mengangkat telponnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku akan ke gedung SM sebentar. Tidak apa-apa ya? Cho ahjumma sebentar lagi juga datang. Aku tidak akan lama…" Sungmin kembali berbicara pada Kyuhyun yang tak memberikan reaksi sedikitpun. Sungminpun hanya tersenyum. Ia terus berusaha bersabar dan menguatkan hatinya. Harapannya terhadap Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah putus.

.

.

.

* * *

Sungmin telah sampai di gedung SM. Ia sempat berpikir untuk tidak langsung menemui managernya. Teman-temannya saat ini sedang latihan. Sungmin rindu latihan bersama teman-temannya. Akhirnya ia menekan tombol di lift untuk membawanya menuju ruang latihan Super Junior. Ia ingin bertemu teman-temannya sebentar. Setelah itu ia baru akan menemui managernya.

Dengan ragu-ragu Sungmin hendak memasuki ruang latihan. Ia mengintip sedikit ke jendela pintu. Dilihatnya teman-temannya sedang duduk berkumpul. Mungkin mereka sedang mendiskusikan masalah koreografi. Dengan hati-hati Sungmin membuka pintu itu.

**KRIEEETTT**

"Anyeong….ehm,,," Sungmin menyapa saat ia membuka pintu. Saat itu juga semua member yang ada menengok ke arahnya.

"Sungmin hyung!" Ryeowook berteriak senang saat mendapati Sungmin disana.

"Sungmin, kemarilah…"

"Ayo hyung, kesini…."

Para member bersahutan memanggil Sungmin. Memintanya untuk bergabung. Semua tersenyum menyambutnya. Sungmin sangat senang. Ia mengangguk dan cepat-cepat mendekat. Namun tiba-tiba ia terhenti saat ia menangkap sosok seseorang yang tengah menatapnya lembut penuh kerinduan.

Ya Tuhan, sosok yang dirindukannya, yang selalu menenangkan hatinya….

"Sungmin-ah, bogoshipo…"

Sungmin merasa tiba-tiba matanya memanas. Ia segera berlari untuk memeluk sosok itu

"Eeteuk hyung!"

.

.

.

* * *

Tuan dan Nyonya Cho tampak sedang berbincang dengan Nyonya Lee di ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Para orang tua member bergantian datang menjenguk Kyuhyun. Rekan artis yang dekat dengan Kyuhyun dan para fans hanya ditemui keluarga Kyuhyun diluar saja, untuk menjaga ketenangan dan kesterilan ruang rawat, jadi tidak semua orang diperkenankan masuk.

Kondisi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengalami perkembangan. Dokter terus menerus memantau kondisinya pasca operasi. Dan dokter tidak bisa memastikan kesembuhan Kyuhyun apalagi sudah 1 minggu Kyuhyun tak sadarkan diri. Masker oksigen masih terpasang untuk bantuan pernapasan, dikarenakan paru-paru Kyuhyun memang sudah tidak sempurna lagi dikarenakan kecelakaan 2007 lalu.

"Aku mendengar kabar mengenai Sungmin…" Nyonya Cho mulai membuka pembicaraan

"Ya, meskipun ini adalah sebuah kecelakaan yang sama sekali tidak disengaja, dan siapapun tidak mengharapkannya. Namun perusahaan tetap memberikan punishment. Bagaimanapun ini cukup menghambat kegiatan Super Junior, dan Kyuhyun sendiri sedang memiliki banyak kontrak job." Nyonya Lee menanggapi perkataan Nyonya Cho. mereka memang memahami konsekuensi pekerjaan yang putera mereka miliki.

"Tapi semua ditimpakan pada Sungmin. Ditambah lagi beberapa kabar yang menyangkut masalah pribadi mereka." Tuan Cho kini menambahkan.

"Sungmin menimpakan semua masalah ini sebagai kesalahannya. Ia merasa bertanggungjawab penuh. Bahkan dia menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk menunggu dan mengajak Kyuhyun berbicara sepanjang waktu. Hhh….Anak itu…" Nyonya Cho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dan Nyonya Lee hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar hal itu. Putera manisnya memang seperti itu. Dan apalagi kali ini menyangkut seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

" Sungmin benar-benar namja yang sangat baik. Dia sangat sabar menjaga Kyuhyun. Aku bisa melihat bahwa dia tulus menyayangi dan memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Dan aku tahu, puteraku sudah sangat bergantung pada puteramu.…" Nyonya menambahkan.

"Itu juga mungkin dikarenakan….namja itu adalah Kyuhyun" Nyonya Lee mengemukakan apa yang dia pikirkan.

Kedua orang tua tersebut hanya saling melempar senyum. Keduanya menyadari, mereka memang tak bisa memberi tembok pembatas untuk putera mereka. Ikatan mereka terlalu erat hingga tak dapat dipisahkan.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku sendirian saja…" Sungmin menahan tangan Leeteuk saat ia sudah sampai di depan pintu ruangan tempat ia akan bertemu dengan manager.

"Aku juga punya kepentingan dengannya, jadi kita bersama saja" Leeteuk menarik lengan Sungmin. Kemudian ia mengetuk pintu dan mereka masuk setelah suara di dalam menyuruh mereka masuk.

Didalam sudah menunggu manajer hyung dan CEO mereka, Lee Soman. Mereka cukup terkejut saat mendapati bahwa yang mereka temui adalah CEO langsung mereka. Sedangkan manajer dan CEO sendiri terkejut melihat kedatangan Leeteuk.

"Anyeonghaseo, apa kabar sajangnim?" Leeteuk dan Sungmin membungkukkan badan mereka.

"Leeteuk, kami ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Sungmin" sang manajer mengingatkan mereka.

"Dan aku ingin melibatkan diri dalam pembicaraan ini" Leeteuk tersenyum penuh arti. Sedangkan Sungmin cukup terkejut dengan pernyataan Leeteuk.

"Hhh…kau sedang dalam tugas militermu…" kali ini sang CEO berbicara.

"Maafkan aku, aku memiliki cuti hari ini. Dan tugas militer tidak membuat kontrakku dengan Super Junior berhenti. Aku masih leader mereka" Leeteuk berujar mantap.

"Sudahlah, aku hanya ingin menyerahkan surat skorsing untuk Sungmin. Ada beberapa yang ingin kusampaikan juga. Konferensi pers akan diselenggarakan dua hari lagi, aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari managermu…" Lee Soman memberikan surat pada Sungmin. Saat Sungmin hendak mengambilnya, Leeteuk menahan langkah Sungmin.

"Hyung…" Sungmin hendak protes pada Leeteuk. Namun Leeteuk hanya menoleh pada Sungmin dan tersenyum.

"Maaf sajangnim, aku ingin menyampaikan pendapatku…" Leeteuk dengan berani menyatakan maksud kedatangannya. Ia sudah mendengar permasalahan ini secara keseluruhan dari para dongsaengnya saat di ruang latihan tadi.

"Skorsing bukanlah keputusan yang bijak menurut saya. Ijinkan Sungmin tetap berkontribusi untuk Super Junior. Kontrak pekerjaan Kyuhyun tetap dapat berjalan dengan Sungmin yang mengambil alih. Mungkin honor full tidak diberikan pada Sungmin sebagai konsekuensinya. Jadi SM tidak mengalami kerugian. Meskipun Kyuhyun memiliki fans tersendiri, tapi aku yakin Sungmin dapat melakukan yang terbaik dan respon public terhadapnya pun cukup baik. Sungmin pun tetap dapat melanjutkan beberapa jadwalnya ke depan" Leeteuk mencoba memberi win-win solution.

"Kemudian masalah konferensi pers, … aku rasa tidak perlu. Jika ada klarifikasi, akan terlihat seolah olah ini adalah masalah yang mengganggu kita. Namun jika dibiarkan, masalah ini aku yakin dapat menghilang dengan sendirinya. Karena mereka menganggap kita tidak peduli akan hal ini. Seperti halnya skandal Eunhyuk dan IU dulu. " Leeteuk menghela nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraannya. Lee Soman dan manager hyung terdiam dan menyimak pendapat Leeteuk dengan baik.

"Dan satu hal yang aku yakini adalah tentang ELF kami. Aku sangat mempercayai mereka. Sekalipun banyak dari mereka yang berharap dan menduga-duga mengenai couple real yang ada di Super Junior, namun aku yakin mereka tidak akan menyakiti kami sedikitpun. Apapun yang terjadi pada kami, mereka akan terus berada di belakang kami. Sekalipun mereka memiliki bukti skandal kami, mereka akan dapat menjaganya dengan baik, dan tidak akan menjual untuk berita murahan di media. Aku bisa menjamin itu. Ada skandal maupun tidak, yang membashing kami tetap akan ada. Begitupula ELF, ada skandal atau tidak, mereka tetap akan mencintai kami. Karena kami mencintai mereka" Leeteuk mengakhiri ucapannya dengan menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Menahan isakan yang siap keluar dengan mudahnya. Ia memiliki hati yang lembut. Dan ELF adalah pembicaraan yang sensitive dan sangat mudah menyentuh perasaannya.

Sungmin menangis terdiam. Ia memeluk Leeteuk dan menangis bersamanya. Bagaimana mungkin saat-saat seperti ini Leeteuk tiba-tiba datang dan membelanya habis-habisan.

Lee Soman dan sang manager hanya saling berpandangan dan menggelengkan kepala. Sang CEO pun menghela nafas pasrah "Mereka tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang baik"

Sang manager hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Sudah, sudah! Angkat wajah kalian dan hapus air mata kalian! Aku merasa seperti seorang ayah yang sedang memarahi dua orang kakak beradik yang habis mencuri permen" Lee Soman beranjak mendekati keduanya dan kemudian menepuk pundak keduanya. Leeteuk dan Sungmin kemudian bersama-sama memeluk Lee Soman. Sang manager pun hanya terkikik geli di belakangnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Sungmin, Leeteuk dan para member bersama-sama menjenguk Kyuhyun seusai latihan. Mereka meluangkan sedikit waktu sebelum Leeteuk kembali ke camp dan para member yang kembali disibukkan oleh jadwal masing-masing.

Mereka lega, manager telah mengatakan bahwa usulan Leeteuk akan dipertimbangkan. Namun mereka optimis bahwa manajemen akan menyetujui hal ini. Mereka kini tinggal konsentrasi pada kesembuhan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dengan antusias dan tak sabar berjalan lebih cepat di depan. Para member hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan Sungmin. Mereka memilih untuk berjalan tenang agar tidak menganggu pasien lain. Bagaimanapun ini adalah rumah sakit. Tempat yang membutuhkan ketenangan.

Sungmin berlari kecil saat ia semakin mendekati ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Namun ia menangkap suara isak tangis dan sedikit keributan di dalam ruangan itu. Ia melihat pintu yang terbuka dan langsung masuk melihat kondisi di dalamnya.

Kedatangan Sungmin membuat semua penghuni kamar tersebut menoleh ke arahnya. Ada eommanya, Nyonya Cho dan Tuan Cho.

"Kalian….?"

"Sungmin-ah…" Ibunya memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sama sekali tak Sungmin harapkan. Ekspresi cemas dan panic. Sungmin segera mendekat. Nyonya Cho menangis dan Tuan Cho segera berlari keluar "Kenapa dokter belum datang juga!?"

Sungmin dengan panic mendekat ke ranjang Kyuhyun. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang tengah menggigil dengan masih menutup matanya erat. Kepalanya sedikit menengadah, seperti sedang kesulitan bernafas. Kyuhyun seperti sedang berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Sungmin memegang jemari Kyuhyun. Rasa panas segera menjalarinya. Kyuhyun menggigil dan tubuhnya sangat panas. Sungmin mempererat genggamannya. "Kyu…" Sungmin berusaha memanggil Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunnie… jangan membuatku takut…bangunlah…" Sungmin menggerakkan tangannya, ia membelai kepala Kyuhyun, berusaha membangunkan Kyuhyun.

"Aku disini, Kyu, kau tidak akan apa-apa….kau akan baik-baik saja…"

Sungmin menciumi tangan Kyuhyun. Jujur ia sangat ketakutan melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang tak berhenti menggigil dan seperti kesakitan tidak bisa bernafas. "Kyuhyunnie…" Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Dan saat itu, Sungmin merasa jemari Kyuhyun membalas genggamannya. Sungmin mendongak. Matanya melebar dan senyumnya terkembang saat ia mendapati Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan.

Kyuhyun hanya membuka matanya sedikit. Ia terlalu lemah dan tak memiliki tenaga. Hanya Sungmin yang bisa ia tangkap dalam penglihatannya. Sungminnya yang sedang tersenyum dan menangis. Kyuhyun merasa tak ada udara yang bisa ia hirup. Dadanya sangat sesak dan ia benar-benar merasakan sakit hingga tak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikitpun. Ia seperti terikat dengan beban yang sangat berat berada di tubuhnya.

"Kyuhyunnie…hikz" Sungmin semakin tak dapat menahan air matanya. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam menatap kekasihnya yang sedang menangis. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun merengkuhnya dan menghentikan air matanya. Namun Kyuhyun merasa tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya tersenyum dan semakin lama ia merasa mata nya memberat. Dirasanya Sungmin semakin jauh dari penglihatannya. Kemudian semakin kabur, hingga hanya warna hitam yang mengelilinginya. Kyuhyun merasa ia sudah tak kuat lagi.

"ANDWEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Sungmin berteriak histeris saat jemari Kyuhyun terasa melemas dalam genggamannya. Tubuh itu terdiam, tak lagi menggigil. Dan mata indah itu terpejam erat.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fiuuuhhh….migrain waktu saya buat ini, jadi begitulah hasilnya. Kalian kecewa? Maafkan saya, bakat saya kadang muncul dan tenggelam. Mungkin sekarang sedang tenggelam :-P

Monggo yang kemaren nodongin pistol ke saya nyuruh saya update nih fic. Sekali lagi inilah keterbatasan saya….

Saya benar-benar berterimakasih untuk pe review **SELF CAMERA** ^^ Insya Allah saya kasih drabble lagi nanti #kapan2 hehe

Dan yang mereview fic ini :

**deviyanti137, .1, sitara1083, Cho Na Na, KyoKMS26, babekyu88, KyuMin Child Clouds, KYUMINTS, 137Line, bebek, Cho Yooae, ChoKyunnie, Paijem, JOYmin137, colywinejoy, alferapuspitakiyella, JOYersElFeu, Choi Yuan, ButtCouple137, 137137137, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, dJOYers, Another Girl in Another Place, minnie kyumin, Maximumelf, nova137, chikakyumin, Beautiful Garnet, abilhikmah, Purwati63, pumpkinsparkyumin, Kim Yong Neul, keykyu, kyuminalways89, RithaGaemGyu, Chikyumin, totomato,nene,winecouple, hyun7lee,sissy, Kyuyoon Cho,evilbunny,Guest, Laura Rose, christyy, ChoLee KyuMinie, Choi Rovin, Mingly Azhure, mariels25, ISungyi, GyuRyn, reva kyuminelf**

Love You Guys! Muach!

**By: Lee Sanghyun**


	12. Chapter 12

_Tuhan, dia adalah sosok yang sangat berharga bagiku_

_Dia mengajarkanku untuk kuat dan terus bertahan dalam tekanan hidup_

_Dia menunjukkan padaku cinta yang tulus dan kesetiaan_

_Dia membuatku menjadi sosok yang berarti dengan dia yang selalu melihatku dan membutuhkanku_

_Tuhan, aku tahu dia milikMu_

_Dan aku tahu Kau mencintainya_

_Kau berhak untuk membawanya kembali padaMu_

_Tapi Tuhan,_

_Tolong tunda keinginanMu untuk bertemu dengannya_

_Dia kekasihku, Tuhan_

_Berikan aku waktu lebih lama untuk bersamanya_

_Berikan kesempatan padaku untuk mencintainya_

_Untuk menyayanginya_

_Untuk bersamanya_

_Menghabiskan sisa hidup di dunia, berbagi kebahagiaan dan berjuang bersama_

_Tuhan, berikan kesempatan padanya untuk kembali bernafas dan membuka mata_

_Aku berjanji akan menjaganya dan sepenuh hati mencintainya_

_Tuhan, tolong selamatkan dia_

_Kyuhyun-ku_

_Kekasihku_

.

.

.

.

My All is in You Chapter 12

.

.

A Kyumin Fanfiction

.

Main Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin

Warning!

YAOI, Boys Love, Typo(s)

Rating :

T

Genre :

Drama, Angst, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer :

Fic ini milik Lee Sanghyun donk! Kyumin ada di fic ini karena saya mencintai mereka.

NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIAT!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

N' DON'T BE SIDERS PLEASE?!

.

enJOY reading^^

.

.

.

Sungmin mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Ia terus berlutut dan menautkan kedua tangannya tepat di depan wajahnya. Sikunya bertumpu pada kursi kecil di depannya. Ia memandang ke atas. Mencoba berbicara pada Tuhan. Air mata mengalir deras, namun ia berusaha menahan isakannya. Ia menangis dalam diam.

_._

_._

"_Kyuhyun-ah…"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Aku tahu…."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Kau mencintaiku…"_

"_kkkk~~~"_

"_Kau menyayangiku"_

"_Hm…"_

"_Kau tak akan meninggalkanku!"_

"_kkkk~~Terimakasih Min…"_

"_Untuk?"_

"_..Mengerti aku…"_

"_Kalau begitu berjanjilah padaku!"_

"_Aku janji!"_

"_Cium aku!"_

"_Tentu saja chagi"_

_._

_._

_._

"Hikz…"

Akhirnya isakan itu lolos juga dari bibir plum nya. Sekilas kenangan manisnya bersama Kyuhyun terlintas di kepalanya. Mereka dulu sering melakukan perbincangan kecil saat menghabiskan waktu bersama. Di dorm, tepatnya di kamar mereka berdua.

Sungmin menunduk, memejamkan matanya. Ia mengeratkan tautan tangannya.

"Selamatkan dia Tuhan….Selamatkan Kyuhyun-ku…."

.

.

.

.

Semua terdiam di ruangan serba putih tersebut. Mereka terdiam menanti hasil operasi di balik pintu putih itu. Keluarga Kyuhyun, keluarga Sungmin dan para member sudah berkumpul disana. Menanti seseorang bergelar Dokter yang sedang menangani orang yang mereka cintai di dalam sana.

Nyonya Lee dan Ahra mencoba menenangkan Nyonya Cho yang terus menangis. Tuan Cho, Tuan Lee, dan Siwon terus berdoa memohon kesembuhan bagi Kyuhyun. Kangin, Shindong, Eunhyuk dan Donghae ikut bergabung. Namun Donghae yang tak kuat menahan tangis memilih menyingkir. Eunhyuk menyusul Donghae dan mereka memilih untuk menunggu di tempat yang agak jauh dari kamar operasi itu. Ryeowook sendiri yang dari awal sudah mengucurkan air mata terus menangis di pelukan Yesung.

Ketegangan sungguh terasa. Kesunyian dan isak tangis terus mewarnai situasi di ruang tunggu operasi itu. Tiga jam sudah berlalu namun tak ada tanda-tanda pintu ruang operasi tersebut akan terbuka. Keadaan ini sungguh membuat stress mereka. Tapi tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain bersabar dan berdoa. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya mereka menghadapi hal semacam ini. Namun saat ini kondisinya jauh berbeda. Mereka sudah terlalu dekat, merasakan kebahagiaan dan kesedihan bersama. Mereka sudah terikat dan menyayangi satu sama lain menjadi satu keluarga yang utuh.

"Hikz…Kyuhyun, kau harus kuat, nak…." Nyonya Cho terus menangis dan bergumam mendoakan Kyuhyun.

"Ssstt…eomma, tenanglah…Kyuhyun pasti bisa bertahan…" Ahra mencoba terus menenangkan sang eomma sambil mengusap-usap bahunya. Ahra sendiri tak kuat menahan tangis.

Nyonya Lee yang terus berada di samping mereka ikut merasakan kesedihan, dia terus mencoba memberi semangat pada nyonya Cho, agar tidak putus asa.

"Yeobo, dimana Sungmin?" Nyonya Lee bertanya pada suaminya.

"Entahlah. Dia tadi langsung berlari dan menghilang begitu saja….aku tak bisa mencegahnya.." Tuan Lee menjawab istrinya.

"Aku ingin mencari Sungmin hyung…." Ryeowook melepaskan pelukan Yesung. Ia hendak beranjak pergi, namun Yesung mencegahnya.

"Tidak, Wookie..mungkin Sungmin sedang ingin sendirian saat ini. Aku sudah mencoba menghubunginya. Handphone nya tidak aktif" Yesung menahan tangan Ryeowook dan memintanya untuk kembali duduk disampingnya.

Semua hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan Yesung. Mereka sepakat dengan pendapatnya. Mungkin Sungmin memang butuh sendiri, mencurahkan segala kesedihan dan perasaannya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin terus terdiam ditempatnya. Ia merasa sangat lelah. Tenaganya sudah habis untuk menangis selama berjam-jam. Ia hanya termenung. Ia bersandar pada dinding dan menekuk kedua lututnya. Bayangan-bayangan memori dirinya bersama Kyuhyun terus berputar dalam otaknya.

.

.

"_Member yang akan aku jadikan pacar adalah Kyuhyun, karena kami adalah roommates" /–Sungmin-_

"_Kalau hanya untuk date, aku memilih Donghae" /–Kyuhyun-_

"_Kalau aku wanita, aku memilih menikah dengan Eunhyuk, karena dia bisa memegang janjinya" /–Sungmin-_

"_Kalau aku yang ditanya, aku akan memilih Ryeowook" /–Kyuhyun-_

"_Pacar yang sempurna menurutku adalah Sungmin, tingginya pas dengan tinggi badanku"_ /_-Kyuhyun-_

_._

_._

Sungmin tersenyum pedih mengingat candaan-candaan mereka di depan kamera. Dia dan Kyuhyun tak pernah benar-benar jujur mengungkapkan perasaan mereka. Mereka hanya akan menjadikan semua itu bahan candaan semata. Meskipun tetap saja jauh di dalam hatinya, Sungmin sangat sakit saat Kyuhyun tak memilihnya, ataupun saat ia tidak memilih Kyuhyun sebagai pasangannya. Begitu pula saat akhirnya Kyuhyun memilihnya, Sungmin tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya, hingga akhirnya ia memberanikan diri memberikan pelukan singkat untuk Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sadar, ia benar-benar tahu saat Kyuhyun terus menjaganya dari belakang ketika di bandara, ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya saat di stage. Sungmin sadar betul bahwa gerak-geriknya di panggung terus mendapat perhatian dari Cho Kyuhyun, kekasihnya.

Sungmin benar-benar menyadari, bahwa hanya ada dia di mata Kyuhyun. Hanya Sungmin yang Kyuhyun cintai sepenuh hati.

"Kyuhyun-ah….bertahanlah untukku…." Sungmin berbisik lirih. Air matanya kembali mengalir di pipinya. Pipi bulat yang menjadi favorit Kyuhyun. Yang selalu Kyuhyun belai dengan punggung tangannya, atau Kyuhun kecup dengan bibir kissablenya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, saranghae…." Sungmin terus terisak dan tak berhenti bergumam. Ia terus mencoba menyampaikan segala perasaannya pada Kyuhyun. Ia tak henti-hentinya berdoa untuk keselamatan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Lima jam telah berlalu, akhirnya pintu ruang operasi itu terbuka juga, menampilkan seorang pria paruh baya berjas putih dengan raut muka yang terlihat cukup lelah.

Seketika itu juga semua orang yang menunggu di luar segera berdiri menyambut sang dokter.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Tuan Cho yang pertama kali menghampiri sang dokter.

"Kami sudah mengupayakan yang terbaik, penyebab utama ada pada paru-parunya yang membengkak, menyebabkan Kyuhyun kesulitan bernafas. Operasi memang sudah dilakukan. Sekarang dia dalam kondisi kritis. Kita berdoa saja yang terbaik untuk dia" Jelas sang dokter secara gamblang. Gurat kelelahan terlihat jelas pada wajahnya. Operasi yang cukup berat yang sudah menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih lima jam lamanya.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyuhyun…..hikz…" tangis Nyonya Cho kembali pecah. Ahra yang ikut menangis hanya bisa memeluk sang eomma erat.

Setelah itu sang dokter berpamitan dan pergi menuju ruangannya, setelah sebelumnya memberi tepukan pada bahu Tuan Cho, berusaha memberi dukungan dan semangat. Tuan Cho hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

Para member memutuskan untuk pulang. Tak banyak yang dapat mereka lakukan disana. Mereka juga perlu istirahat dikarenakan jadwal yang tetap harus mereka jalani. Belum lagi mereka baru saja berada pada situasi yang menegangkan, menunggu operasi Kyuhyun selama lima jam.

Kyuhyun sendiri butuh ketenangan, dan hanya satu orang yang diperbolehkan untuk masuk menjaganya. Sisanya hanya bisa menunggu di luar.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk kembali. Sudah terlalu lama ia menyendiri. Ia tak boleh rapuh, demi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedang berjuang, dan Sungmin tak boleh meninggalkannya. Sungmin harus terus menemaninya. Kyuhyun pasti membutuhkannya.

"Sudah berapa lama aku disini?" Sungmin merogoh kantung celananya, mengambil handphone miliknya dan mengeluarkannya. Dan ia baru teringat bahwa ia sengaja menonaktifkan handphone nya. Ia tak ingin diganggu siapapun. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan diri.

Setelah siang tadi ia diseret keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun saat dokter dan para suster hendak menangani Kyuhyun. Mereka mengatakan akan melakukan operasi mendadak mengingat kondisi Kyuhyun saat itu. Sungmin hanya bisa berlari. Ia hanya berpikir bahwa ia membutuhkan tempat untuk berbicara dengan Tuhannya, memberikan penawaran dan meminta Tuhan untuk memberinya kesempatan sekali lagi, bersama dengan kekasihnya.

Sungmin menyalakan handphone nya. terlihat disana berkali-kali panggilan dari para member untuknya. Sungmin tahu yang lain pasti juga mengkhawatirkannya. Sungmin benci ini, lagi-lagi ia menambah kekhawatiran orang lain. Padahal untuk saat ini, hanya Kyuhyun lah yang paling perlu dikhawatirkan dan mendapat perhatian.

"Sudah hampir malam. Aku harus kembali " Sungmin segera melangkah keluar dari ruang kecil yang ada di belakang rumah sakit tersebut. Semacam pendopo yang mungkin biasa digunakan orang untuk beristirahat.

.

.

.

.

.

**Gelap.**

Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menajamkan pandangannya. Namun hanya kegelapan yang ia dapat.

"Aku tidak buta kan? Atau… sedang mati lampu?"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, namun ia tetap tak bisa melihat apapun.

"Hyung?" Kyuhyun mencoba memanggil hyungdeul nya. Ia sendiri tak yakin ia berada dimana. Namun biasanya ketika ia terbangun, ia sedang berada di dorm nya. Atau, sekarang ia sedang berada di rumahnya?

"Eomma?" Kali ini Kyuhyun mencoba memanggil eommanya.

Namun tak ada sahutan. Benar-benar sunyi dan gelap. "Aish, ini dimana?" Kyuhyun memutar badannya, melihat ke sekeliling.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa angin berhembus sangat kencang di sekelilingnya. Tubuhnya menggigil. Kyuhyun memeluk dirinya sendiri mencari kehangatan. Ia hanya terdiam sesaat sebelum sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal memanggilnya.

"**Kyuhyun-ah…"**

**DEG!**

"…min hyung? Sungmin hyung?" Kyuhyun mencoba menjawab. Ia mengeraskan suaranya. Ia kembali menoleh ke segala arah, namun ia tak dapat menemukan sosok Sungmin dimanapun

"**Kyu,…"**

"Sungmin hyung!"

Tak ada jawaban. Bahkan panggilan itu tak lagi terdengar. Kyuhyun kembali merasakan kesepian. Gelap. Dan ia sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sungmin sayang, darimana saja kau?" Nyonya Lee segera berdiri menyambut kedatangan Sungmin. Ia mengelus rambut puteranya dengan sayang.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Nyonya Lee bisa melihat mata sembab Sungmin, menandakan bahwa puteranya habis menangis.

"Duduklah disini, sayang" Nyonya Lee membawa Sungmin untuk duduk disampingnya. "Kyuhyun di dalam, bersama eommanya…"

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk paham. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sang eomma. "Dia masih kritis, kita semua harus berdoa yang terbaik untuknya" jelas Nyonya Lee.

Sungmin kembali mengangguk "Dia akan sembuh eomma, Kyuhyun akan bangun, dan kembali tersenyum padaku…." Air matanya kembali lolos membasahi pipinya. Nyonya Lee terus membelai kepala puteranya sayang.

"Eomma…." Sungmin kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap ke dalam mata sang eomma. Tatapan penuh harap dan keseriusan. Sungmin menelan ludahnya, sebelum berujar yakin pada eommanya

"Aku akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun…"

Kata-kata itu penuh dengan ketegasan. Lee Sungmin tidak main-main. Ia sedang mengakui perasaannya, ia sedang jujur pada eommanya mengenai hubungan yang ia jalani dengan Kyuhyun. Dan kali ini, Lee Sungmin sedang meminta restu sang eomma.

Nyonya Lee meneteskan air matanya. Putera manis nya yang sangat ia sayang, sedang mengungkapkan kejujurannya pada sang eomma. Dulu ia memang sangat berharap Sungmin tumbuh besar dan meminta restu dengan membawa seorang gadis cantik untuk dinikahi. Namun saat ini, Lee Sungmin meminta restu untuk menikah dengan orang yang paling dicintainya, Cho Kyuhyun, seorang laki-laki, dongsaeng dan bandmate nya.

Nyonya Lee menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Sungmin. Perlahan ia hapus lelehan air mata di pipi puteranya. Kemudian ia mencium dahi Sungmin. Dan kemudian mempertemukan dahi mereka.

"Raih kebahagiaanmu sayang…eomma mendukungmu"

Dan saat itu pula tangis keduanya kembali pecah. Sungmin mengecup pipi sang eomma berkali-kali dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Ia memeluk eommanya erat. Sungguh Sungmin sangat bersyukur memiliki eomma seperti nyonya Lee.

Dan tak jauh dari situ, berdirilah sosok Nyonya Cho yang telah menyaksikan kejadian barusan. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum melihat ibu dan anak dihadapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mencoba untuk bangkit dan melangkah. Ia harus keluar dari tempat ini. Tempat yang gelap dan dingin. Ia terus melangkah maju dengan hati-hati. Berharap nanti ia menemukan setitik cahaya yang dapat membawanya keluar dari sini.

"**Kyuhyun-ah…"**

Kyuhyun kembali menengok ke belakang. Lagi-lagi ada yang memanggilnya. "Sungmin hyung? Kaukah itu?"

Tak ada jawaban. Kembali hening. Tiba-tiba ia seperti melihat potret kejadian-kejadian masa lalunya.

.

.

"_**Kyu, ayo tidur! Matikan game nya!"**_

"_**Tidurlah duluan, hyung!"**_

"_**Tidak mau, kau harus menyanyikan lagu untukku!"**_

"_**Hhh…baiklah…"**_

"…_**."**_

"…_**."**_

"_**Kenapa belum tidur juga? Aku sudah selesai bernyanyi"**_

"_**Kau belum mengecup kedua mataku"**_

"_**Ah arasseo!"**_

"_**Hehe, Saranghae Kyuhyunnie~~"**_

"_**Hm, nado saranghae…."**_

"_**Peluk aku!"**_

"_**Arasseo, jaljayo Sungminnie…have a nice dream"**_

.

.

Tiba-tiba kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Ia seperti dihantam benda tumpull bertubi-tubi. Kyuhyun mencengkram erat rambutnya.

"Aggghhh!"

"**Kau tidak perlu peduli padaku hanya jika kamu memang tidak ingin peduli! Kau hanya perlu pergi menjauh dariku!"**

"Aggghh!"

Suara pertengkarannya dengan Sungmin saat itu terdengar keras di telinganya hingga hampir memecahkan gendang telinganya. Kepalanya semakin berdenyut hebat. Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya. Ia tak kuat. Kepalanya sungguh sakit.

Tiba-tiba lehernya terasa dicekik. Seseorang seperti mencekik dan mencengkram lehernya erat. Memelintirnya kuat-kuat "Hen..tikan! Sakiiiitttt! Ugghhh…"

Kini tangannya berpindah pada lehernya. Kyuhyun tak bisa bernafas. Ia tak memiliki tenaga untuk menghentikan tangan yang mencekik lehernya. Kyuhyun sudah merasa hampir kehilangan nafasnya. Ia seperti sudah berada di ujung hidupnya

"Min…." Air matanya menetes. Tidak. Ia bahkan belum melihat Sungmin. Ia tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia melihat wajah namja manisnya itu. Kenapa kenangan yang terakhir muncul malah pertengkaran hebatnya dengan Sungmin. Padahal itu sudah sangat lama terjadi.

"**Kyuhyunnie…."**

Suara itu kembali memanggil

"**Hikz…"**

Kali ini diiringi dengan isak tangis. Tidak! Sungminnya lagi-lagi menangis. Tapi Kyuhyun tak dapat menemukannya, padahal ingin sekali Kyuhyun memeluk dan menenangkannya agar berhenti menangis.

Ya Tuhan, ini sangat sakit. Kyuhyun menegang. Lehernya semakin terasa tercekik erat. Untuk mengambil udara saja Kyuhyun tak mampu.

"Apakah akan berakhir Tuhan? Tanpa aku berhasil menyelesaikan kisah cintaku… "

Kini tenaganya habis sudah. Kyuhyun melemas. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya terasa tertarik kasar ke belakang. Tersedot dalam lubang gelap nan dingin yang sangat dalam.

"**Bangunlah Kyu, aku disini….."**

Tiba-tiba tarikan pada tubuhnya berhenti. Kyuhyun mencoba membuka matanya. Ia melihat setitik cahaya. Kini kehangatan perlahan melingkupinya. Tubuhnya kembali terangkat ke atas. Menuju titik cahaya diujung sana, meninggalkan lubang kegelapan yang tadi sempat meyedot tubuhnya. Cahaya itu semakin terang. Semakin dekat, semakin silau, hingga Kyuhyun mengernyitkan matanya mencoba untuk beradaptasi dengan sinar terang dan hangat tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eung?" Sungmin tersentak bangun saat dirasa tangan yang digenggamnya membuat sedikit gerakan.

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia tak sengaja tertidur disamping ranjang Kyuhyun dengan tangannya menggenggam erat jemari Kyuhyun. Dan baru saja, jemari Kyuhyun bergerak pelan.

Kyuhyun mencoba membuka matanya sedikit. Terasa sangat berat memang. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara memanggilnya, semakin lama semakin jelas. Dan ketika ia berhasil membuka matanya. Ia menangkap pemandangan wajah cantik di hadapannya. Wajah kekasihnya.

"….Min…"

Kyuhyun mencoba memanggil. Namun suara yang keluar sangatlah lirih. Ia ingin memanggil lengkap nama kekasihnya. Namun hanya sepenggal kata itu yang berhasil terucap. Itupun entah Sungmin mendengar atau tidak.

"Ya Tuhan, terimakasih…." Sungmin menangis. Ia bersyukur pada Tuhan yang telah mengabulkan doanya..

"Kyuhyunnie,…Kyuhyunnie sayang…."Sungmin menggenggam erat jemari Kyuhyun. Ia mengecup punggung tangan Kyuhyun berkali-kali

"Terimakasih Kyu, terimakasih kau telah bangun….hikz…." Sungmin tak dapat menahan rasa terharunya.

Isakan tangis Sungmin terdengar hingga keluar. Nyonya Cho dan Nyonya Lee segera masuk ke dalam untuk melihat kondisi Kyuhyun. Dan betapa gembiranya mereka saat mendapati Kyuhyun telah siuman. Nyonya Cho menangis terharu dan segera menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Aku panggil dokter sekarang" Dan Nyonya Lee bergegas keluar memanggil dokter, yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Sungmin dan Nyonya Cho.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END**

.

.

.

.

Gimana? End aja pow? Biar saya ga ditagih2 lagi? Hehe

Btw, makasih aja deh buat yang terus nagih n ngingetin saya tentang FF ini. Berarti kalian peduli ama saya, suka ama fic ini, dan cinta ama KyuMin. Hehe

Noh!? Happy Ending kan?

Ada yang masih nangis? ^.^

Maafkan saya ya, cukup lama update chap ini. Soalnya susah banget saya merangkai kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kesedihan, dan ketegangan di chap ini. Alhasil, seperti itulah jadinya….mohon maaf jika tidak memuaskan, well, saya berterimakasih pada:

**deviyanti137,****sitara1083, adette, KyuMin Child Clouds, Cho Na Na,****zi'Pumpkins, .1, babekyu88, nova137, JOYmin137, Paijem, Purwati63, minnie kyumin, imAlfera, sitapumpkinelf, Maximumelf, ButtCouple137, ChoKyunnie, chikakyumin, pumpkinsparkyumin, GyuRyn, gorjazsimba, mmillo, Mingly Azhure, dJOYers, 137Line, Kim Yong Neul, bebek, abilhikmah, sun young, Another Girl in Another Place, ISungyi, KYUMINTS, 137137137, colywinejoy, Choi Yuan, dha kyumin, ChoLee KyuMinie, sissy, LauraRose14, winecouple, Guest, Riyuri89, normapumkin, RithaGaemGyu, evilbunny, stalkyumin, keykyu, Kyuyoon Cho, Park Min Gi, Chikyumin, KyoKMS26, Kyuminalways89, Choi Rovin, ariestamaru, Yc K.S.H, Rianichi**

Oke, oke, KyuMin moment di SuShow jepang, mari kita nikmati 3 Tambah cinta nih ma KyuMin.

Dan saya juga Cinta Kalian

Jeongmal Gomawo yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa^.^

By :Lee Sanghyun


	13. Chapter 13 END

"Putera anda sungguh luar biasa, Tuan. Dia berhasil melewati masa kritisnya. Saya akan terus memantau kondisinya. Untuk saat ini, dia tidak boleh banyak bergerak, untuk menjaga luka di bahunya agar lekas membaik"

Pria setengah baya berkostum putih itu menerangkan sambil sesekali membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Tuan Cho mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang disampaikan oleh dokter yang menangani puteranya. Setelahnya, sang dokter berpamitan untuk kembali menjalankan tugas lainnya. Dan Tuan Cho segera memasuki ruang rawat puteranya.

Saat masuk, dilihatnya sang istri -Nyonya Cho- sedang berada di samping Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring lemah,Nyonya Cho membelai rambut Kyuhyun dengan penuh perhatian hingga tak menyadari kedatangan suaminya.

"Apa dia tertidur?" Tuan Cho berbicara lirih sambil mendekat di sisi lain tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

Nyonya Cho yang telah menyadari kedatangan Tuan Cho mengangguk dan tersenyum untuk jawabannya. Ia masih betah terus membelai rambut Kyuhyun dengan sayang, seperti sedang menidurkan seorang anak kecil.

"Anak ini, tak pernah berhenti membuat orang tuanya terus khawatir…." Tuan Cho bergumam lirih dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Nyonya Cho hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Kyuhyun memang putera yang cukup merepotkan, manja dan kemauannya harus dituruti. Tapi Kyuhyun memiliki pendirian yang kuat. Dia memiliki mental yang tangguh.

"Dia tak akan berhenti ketika dia memiliki keinginan yang belum terpenuhi, dia akan terus berjuang ketika dia masih memiliki alasan untuk berjuang….Kyuhyun kita, masih memiliki alasan untuk terus hidup, karena…."

**TOK! TOK!**

Nyonya Cho menghentikan ucapannya sebentar. Seketika itu dia dan suaminya menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat seorang namja manis sedang melongokkan kepalanya di pintu, tersenyum hingga menampakkan gigi putihnya yang menghiasi wajah imutnya

"Ah, ada Cho ahjussi juga, hehe… boleh aku masuk?" ucap sang namja manis tersebut.

"Nde, masuklah Sungmin!" Tuan Cho tersenyum menyambut Sungmin - si namja manis-. Sungmin segera memasuki ruangan dengan membawa seikat bunga lili putih di tangannya. Kemudian ia meletakkan bunga tersebut di vas yang telah disediakan dan menempatkannya di meja samping jendela.

"….karena masih ada yang setia menunggunya…." Nyonya Cho melanjutkan ucapannya yang terputus tadi. Ia memperhatikan Sungmin yang masih asik menata bunga itu agar terlihat lebih indah. Tuan dan Nyonya Cho kemudian saling berpandangan dan melempar senyum kembali. Rasanya sangat kebetulan saat seseorang yang sedang dibicarakan tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka.

.

.

.

My All is in You Chapter 13

.

.

A Kyumin Fanfiction

.

Main Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin

Warning!

YAOI, Boys Love, Typo(s), NC

Rating :

M

Genre :

Drama, Angst, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer :

Fic ini milik Lee Sanghyun donk! Kyumin ada di fic ini karena saya mencintai mereka.

NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIAT!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

N' DON'T BE SIDERS PLEASE?!

.

enJOY reading^^

.

.

.

.

"Kyu?"

Suara yang dirindukannya itu menyapa saat ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk. Dilihatnya senyum manis namja dihadapannya saat ia berhasil meraih seluruh kesadarannya

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memberikan senyumnya. Rasanya ia masih sangat lemah dan tak memiliki tenaga. Ia sangat sulit bergerak, tubuhnya terasa berat dan kaku. Padahal ia sangat ingin memeluk namja dihadapannya ini.

"Kau tidur lama sekali, daritadi aku menunggu sendirian disini" Sungmin memasang wajah merajuknya, berpura-pura protes pada Kyuhyun.

"Mian…"Kyuhyun berujar lirih, yang kemudian dibalas dengan kikikan oleh Sungmin.

"Aku becanda, Kyu! Kau kan memang butuh istirahat. Appa dan eommamu sudah pulang dari tadi, sekarang, gantian aku yang menjagamu!" Sungmin mengusap lengan Kyuhyun lembut. Dipandanginya wajah pucat milik sang kekasihnya lekat.

"…tidak ada jadwal?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Sungmin.

Pasalnya, ia tahu member lain belum sempat menjenguknya lagi dikarenakan mereka disibukkan dengan jadwal. Sedangkan Sungmin, sejak Kyuhyun sadar hingga ia tertidur dan kembali bangun, wajah Sungmin lah yang selalu ia lihat pertama kali. Kyuhyun sangat bersyukur mengenai ini. Ia sangat bahagia. Tapi ia juga tahu bahwa Sungmin juga memiliki jadwal yang padat.

"Tidak ada, sudah selesai siang tadi. Aku langsung kesini lho!" Sungmin berujar riang sambil mengambil sebuah jeruk dan mengambilnya. Ia mengupasnya dan membersihkan serat-seratnya agar Kyuhyun mudah menelannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapi "Jangan terlalu lelah…"

"Ish, berhenti menasehatiku, kau itu yang harus pintar menjaga kondisimu, agar lekas sehat…dan kita akan segera berkumpul lagi!" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, perlahan nada suaranya melembut saat ia tersadar bahwa sudah lama mereka tak berkomunikasi sehangat ini.

"…bogoshipo…" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lembut. Menelusuri wajah cantik kekasihnya, tak ada ketidaksempurnaan yang Kyuhyun temukan di wajah itu.

"Nado…Kyu…" Sungmin balas menatap Kyuhyun. Wajah tampan yang terlihat sangat pucat. Yang selalu Sungmin sentuh dengan lembut untuk memberi kehangatan di pipi itu.

Perlahan Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya, menunduk untuk kemudian mengecup bibir Kyuhyun lembut.

"Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun…lekaslah sehat!" Sungmin berbisik diatas bibir Kyuhyun

"Hm..gomawo…" Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Sungmin.

"Harusnya kau bilang "nado" Kyu!" kembali Sungmin merajuk. Ia meletakkan jeruk yang tadi di kupasnya ke piring kecil yang sudah tersedia di meja. Lalu Sungmin memilih duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Itu sudah otomatis…" Kyuhyun mencoba memberi pengertian pada Sungmin. Bagaimanapun, ia sudah berkali-kali mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya pada Sungmin, bahkan tak terhitung jumlahnya.

"Hm…terimakasih Kyu….untuk kembali membuka matamu, dan melihatku…." Sungmin menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun. Ibu jarinya mengusap lembut pada permukaan kulit Kyuhyun.

"….." Kyuhyun balas meremas lembut jemari Sungmin. Ia masih terus mendengarkan apa yang akan Sungmin ungkapkan.

"Terimakasih, untuk cinta dan rasa sayang yang tak pernah berkurang hingga sekarang…" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lembut. Matanya tiba-tiba menghangat, ia teringat saat-saat dirinya menyakiti Kyuhyun, mencoba untuk pergi dari Kyuhyun. Namun di sisi lain, Kyuhyun masih setia mencintainya.

"Terimakasih, kau sudah menepati janji-janji mu padaku….Aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun…" Air mata haru itu akhirnya meleleh mengaliri pipi bulatnya. Sungmin mengangkat tangan Kyuhyun perlahan. Mengecupnya beberapa kali sambil terus menggumamkan kata cinta.

"Terimakasih Min, kau sudah kembali dan mau menungguku…." Jemarinya ia lepaskan, dan Kyuhyun dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan menangkupkan tangannya di pipi Sungmin. Menghapus perlahan air mata kekasihnya

.

.

.

* * *

Perkembangan kondisi Kyuhyun dari hari ke hari kian membaik, dia sudah kembali ke rumahnya untuk rawat jalan. Dokter tidak memperbolehkannya untuk beraktifitas terlebih dahulu, meskipun paru-parunya sudah dapat berfungsi normal, namun kondisinya sudah tak sesempurna orang sehat pada umumnya. Jadi Kyuhyun tak boleh terlalu lelah. Ditambah lagi saat ini sedang dalam masa pemulihan cedera di bahunya.

Di tempat lain, Sungmin sedang disibukkan oleh jadwal musical Jack The Rippernya, belum lagi latihan dan perform bersama para member membuat Sungmin tak bisa meluangkan waktunya banyak untuk menjaga Kyuhyun. Jika memang ada waktu luang sedikit, maka Sungmin dan member lain akan menjenguk Kyuhyun ke rumahnya. Namun jika sudah sangat sibuk, Sungmin hanya dapat berkirim pesan dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sudah sangat merindukan Sungminnya, dan ia sudah terlalu bosan berdiam diri terus di kamarnya. Bahkan game di laptop dan PSP nya pun tidak bisa mengobati kerinduannya pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia sudah sangat ingin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menghirup udara luar. 3 bulan ia terkurung di ruang rawat pasien rumah sakit dan sekarang sudah hampir 1 bulan ia hanya berdiam diri di kamarnya.

**TOK! TOK!**

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepala ke arah pintu kamarnya, namun sebelum ia menyuruh si pengetuk pintu masuk, pintu tersebut sudah terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok wanita cantik dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kapten Cho, boleh aku mengganggumu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, kakaknya memang selalu pintar menggodanya "Tentu noona, masuklah!"

"Sedang apa, hm?" Ahra mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang, di samping Kyuhyun.

"Sedang berpikir untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan ini!" Kyuhyun menggerutu dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Hehe, kemana hyung manismu itu, hm?" Ahra memainkan alisnya dan menahan senyumnya, bermaksud menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Ck, dia sibuk, dia tak balas pesanku dan tak menerima telponku" Kyuhyun masih setia menggerutu dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanpa sadar, ia jadi sedikit tertular kebiasaan Sungmin. Ahra hanya terkekeh geli melihatnya, hih, aegyo yang gagal.

"Hah? Jangan-jangan dia mulai mengabaikanmu, Kyu?! Kau harus hati-hati, itu tanda-tanda bahwa …"Ahra memicingkan matanya, mulai berbicara dengan nada serius.

"Ya!Sungmin tidak seperti itu!" Kyuhyun menghentakkan tangannya memukul tempat tidur, ia kesal Ahra berbicara buruk mengenai Sungminnya.

"Hahahaha…kau benar-benar sensitive jika menyangkut Sungmin, eoh?" Ahra benar-benar senang rupanya menggoda evil magnae ini.

"Ish, diam! Kau menyebalkan, noona!"

Ahra tersenyum lembut, ia mengangkat tangannya, mengusap kepala dongsaengnya pelan. Kemudian ia berdiri menghampiri jendela. Memandang sekilas ke luar.

"Kyu, kau serius memilihnya?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Sejenak ia memperhatikan punggung kecil kakaknya. "Aku tak pernah main-main jika menyangkut dia, noona. Aku hanya bisa dengan dia. Hidupku selanjutnya adalah bersama Sungmin…"

"Hhh…." Ahra menghela nafas, ia tetap mempertahankan posisinya, membelakangi Kyuhyun

"Dia laki-laki Kyu, sama denganmu…."

"Aku tahu" Kyuhyun tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada punggung kakaknya.

"Dia hyungmu…"

"Aku sangat tahu" Kyuhyun berujar yakin

"Tak pernah berpikirkah kau bahwa, mungkin saja….ada kemungkinan, perasaan kalian berubah setelah kontrak kalian selesai?"

"…." Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menunduk, ia paham dengan maksud Ahra.

"Maafkan noona, noona hanya tidak ingin ada penyesalan…."

"Aku hidup bertahun-tahun dengan hyungdeul yang sangat baik padaku, dan perasaan istimewa ini hanya aku miliki untuk Sungmin. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang mudah terbawa suasana, noona. Aku tahu, aku berjalan di jalan yang berbeda dengan orang-orang di luar sana…."

Ahra membalikkan badannya. Menatap ke dalam mata sang adik yang saat ini sedang berpancar penuh keyakinan

"Aku, hanya akan bersama Lee Sungmin. Hati ini, sudah dimiliki sepenuhnya oleh Lee Sungmin" Kyuhyun menatap lurus kea rah mata sang kakak.

Ahra mendekat pada Kyuhyun. duduk berhadapan dengannya

"Kau kecewa padaku, noona? Kau malu adikmu seperti ini?" Pandangan Kyuhyun melembut. Ia berbicara dengan nada lirih.

"…."

Ahra menggeleng. Ia tersenyum dan menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun "Tidak Kyu. Saat ini aku percaya, adikku sudah tumbuh dewasa. Kau kini menjadi sosok yang bisa diandalkan…."

Ahra memeluk Kyuhyun, dibalik punggung sang adik, Ahra meneteskan air matanya, sesegera mungkin ia menghapusnya sebelum Kyuhyun menemukan dirinya sempat menangis.

"Noona,…aku akan menikahi Sungmin, secepatnya, dalam waktu dekat ini…."

Ahra mengangguk, "Akan noona bantu persiapannya…"

"Bantu aku dulu untuk berbicara dengan appa dan eomma" Kyuhyun kini melancarkan aksi merajuknya lagi pada sang kakak

"Kau belum mendapatkan restu mereka?" Ahra melebarkan matanya. Ia hanya heran dengan kenekatan sang adik. Kyuhyun sudah mantap akan menikahi Sungmin, namun ternyata ia belum berbicara sedikitpun dengan Appa dan eommanya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia memanyunkan bibirnya. Ahra tertawa melihat gaya aegyo Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kau tidak akan sulit mendapatkan restu mereka, sebentar ya, noona panggilkan mereka…" Ahra hendak beranjak dari tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun menahan lengannya.

"Ish, noona, kita keluar saja menemui mereka,….ayo bantu aku keluar…aku sangat bosan disini…"

"Haha, baiklah, ayo….kau sangat beruntung memiliki noona sebaik aku, Cho!"

"Hehe, ye, saranghae noona~~"

.

.

.

* * *

Kecupan lembut itu terjadi sangat singkat setelah pernikahan mereka disahkan. Pernikahan yang sangat sederhana dan tertutup, yang hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga, para member dan keluarga member. Namun kebahagiaan itu terasa lengkap karena Heechul dan Leeteuk bersedia mengambil cuti untuk menghadiri pernikahan adik-adiknya. Dan dalam situasi seperti ini, kerinduan terhadap Hangeng dan Kibum lebih terasa bagi mereka, apalagi, Hangeng dan Kibum hanya mengirim salam dan kado pernikahan tanpa bisa menghadiri langsung pesta kecil ini.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melepaskan tautan tangan mereka saat prosesi pernikahan usai, mereka masing-masing bergabung dengan yang lain, tak ingin mengumbar kemesraan berdua, bagaimanapun, mereka belum terbiasa melakukan kontak yang lebih dekat dikarenakan selama ini mereka benar-benar menjaga jarak saat sedang berkumpul seperti saat ini. Meskipun begitu, semua tahu bahwa Kyuhyun memang memiliki hubungan paling dekat dengan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memilih segera menghampiri orang tuanya, memeluk appa, eomma dan noona nya. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat menawan dengan tuxedo putih membungkus tubuh tingginya, rambutnya tersisir rapi dengan sedikit ikal yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Selamat Cho Kyuhyun, mulai sekarang kau sudah memiliki rumah tangga sendiri. Kau harus lebih bertanggungjawab dan harus bisa menjaga Sungmin dengan baik" Tuan Cho menepuk bahu puteranya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai respon bahwa ia memahami nasehat sang ayah. Kemudian Kyuhyun melirik pada eommanya, dilihatnya mata sang eomma yang berkaca-kaca, siap menumpahkan air matanya kapanpun juga.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan eommanya dan menggenggamnya lembut

"Eomma, aku ingin minta maaf. …." Kyuhyun menahan napas sesaat sebelum ia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" Maaf, jika puteramu ini telah membuatmu kecewa dan sedih. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa menjadi kebanggaanmu. Maaf karena aku tak bisa memberikanmu pesta pernikahan mewah seperti yang seharusnya. Maaf karena pilihan hidupku bukanlah jatuh pada yeoja cantik yang eomma harapkan, maafkan aku, karena dari kecil hingga sekarang, aku bukanlah puteramu yang penurut dan bisa kau andalkan. Aku bahkan menjadi putera yang selalu membuatmu sakit kepala dan menangis seperti ini. Maafkan aku eomma, maafkan aku…"

Nyonya Cho hanya terus menggeleng pertanda tidak setuju dengan perkataan puteranya. Air matanya jatuh mengalir deras. Kyuhyun membawa jemari sang eomma mendekat pada bibirnya. Berkali-kali Kyuhyun menciumi tangan sang eomma yang sudah membesarkannya dengan baik. Kemudian Kyuhyun merengkuh sang eomma dalam pelukannya erat.

"Aku bahagia bersamanya eomma, hanya dia yang aku cinta. Mulai sekarang, eomma tak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku lagi…." Kyuhyun mengecup lembut kepala sang eomma yang bersandar di dadanya.

"Kau tetap kebanggaan eomma, berjanjilah bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau akan bahagia dan kau akan membahagiakannya"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk "Nde, eomma…" kemudian Kyuhyun mengajak Ahra dan appanya untuk ikut berpelukan dengan mereka.

Tidak jauh dari sana, si namja manis yang saat ini menjadi tuan rumah hanya tersenyum simpul melihat pemandangan itu. Tepukan hangat di bahunya membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemandangan haru itu

"Tidak bergabung dengan suamimu?" senyum khas si namja tampan pewaris Hyundai Depart. Store itu terpampang pas di wajahnya.

"Tidak. Aku punya waktu banyak mulai sekarang untuk bersamanya" tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, Sungmin tersenyum manis.

"Selamat Hyung untuk pernikahanmu. Kau tahu, kau sangat cantik hari ini! Bahkan aku rela menjadi pasanganmu jika saja kau menerimaku" Siwon berbisik di telinga Sungmin. Sungmin hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Sayangnya, kau tak memiliki kenekatan lebih seperti Cho Kyuhyun itu. Dan perjuangan kerasnya membuatku hanya bisa melihatnya"

Siwon mencibir mendengarnya. Dia kalah telak dari magnae itu akibat kata-kata Sungmin.

"Tapi terimakasih Siwonnie, kau sangat membantu kami untuk pernikahan ini…." Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menatap Siwon dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Huuuff, kau tahu hyung? Pendeta itu tidak percaya bahwa aku memintanya untuk menikahkan pasangan sesama namja. Dia saat itu menatapku dengan tatapan ngeri. Bisa jadi saat itu dia salah paham denganku" Siwon mengangkat bahunya dan menggeleng-geleng saat ia mengingat permintaannya pada pendeta kenalannya itu.

"Ahahaha, kau selalu bisa kami andalkan…terimakasih Siwonnie…" Sungmin menyenggol bahu Siwon pelan.

"Kalau saja ini tidak rahasia, WonKyu shipper pasti menangis darah. Ah, aku tidak tega membayangkannya…." Siwon berujar dengan nada sedih yang dibalas cibiran oleh Sungmin.

"Ish, apaan! Masih lebih cocok WonMin"

"Hmmm…." Siwon memegang dagunya seperti sedang berpikir

"Tapi aku lebih suka KyuMin…hahaha…" tiba-tiba Sungmin tertawa senang

"Hhhh….. " Siwon hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

.

.

.

* * *

" Hai, adik ipar~" Ahra beranjak mendekati Sungmin setelah Siwon meninggalkannya sendirian. Sungmin sendiri sedang menyesap wine yang menjadi minuman favoritenya itu.

"Ah, noona~" Sungmin meletakkan gelas wine nya.

"Kau manis sekali Sungmin-ah. Tuxedo itu cocok untukmu" Ahra mengamati penampilan Sungmin dari atas hingga bawah. Tuxedo putih dengan hiasan renda di kerah dan pergelangan tangan, ditambah mawar pink yang disematkan di saku dadanya

"Benarkah? Ah, kau kan yang membantuku memilihnya noona. Terimakasih ya…" Senyum tertahan itu menghiasi wajahnya. Ada semburat merah tipis di pipi bulatnya yang membuat Lee Sungmin semakin menggemaskan.

"Ehm, kau dan Kyuhyun benar-benar serasi. Kalian terlihat pas berdua. Beruntung sekali anak manja itu bisa mendapatkanmu…" Ahra mengangguk-angguk sambil melihat ke arah Kyuhyun dan kembali lagi menatap Sungmin,

"Aku pun beruntung mendapatkannya noona. Dia terkadang memang seperti anak-anak yang selalu ingin kumanjakan, tapi saat dibutuhkan, dia bisa menjagaku dengan baik. Dia selalu ada untukku. Terkadang, dia jauh lebih dewasa dibanding aku. Dan dia memiliki keluarga yang sangat baik yang mau menerimaku" Sungmin tersenyum lembut kepada Ahra.

"Baiklah, aku titip adikku, berbahagialah dengannya…dan kapanpun kalian membutuhkan sesuatu, hubungi aku, oke?"

"Hm..gomawo noona~~"

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah berbincang dengan keluarganya dan keluarga Sungmin, Kyuhyun berpamitan untuk meninggalkan dua keluarga yang memang sudah dekat itu. Ia menghampiri Sungmin yang tak pernah beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sedari tadi. Di dekat kumpulan gelas berisikan red wine.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah pasangan hidupnya itu.

Sungmin tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sungmin dan ia mencium lembut hidung Sungmin

'Saranghae chagiya~"

"Nado, Kyuhyunnie~"

Mereka menolehkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk saat dilihatnya dua orang yang sangat mereka kenal muncul dan segera mendekat ke arah mereka berdua.

"Sajangnim?" Kyuhyun hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Manager hyung?" Sungmin menimpali ucapan Kyuhyun saat dua tamu itu sudah berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"Ah, kalian….huufff,,,aku benar-benar khawatir ada yang mengikuti kemari. Semoga saja tidak ada. Kalian ini benar-benar merepotkan!" Lee Soman –yang mereka panggil sajangnim- itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hmm, mianhe, sajangnim…manager hyung" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membungkukkan badan mereka. Tangan mereka bertaut erat.

"Aish, sudahlah….kenapa malah jadi seperti ini. Ini hari kalian, hari yang istimewa, selamat untuk pernikahan ini. Kalian benar-benar luar biasa!" Lee Soman dan manager hyung menjabat tangan mereka bergantian.

"Gamsahamnida…" Lagi-lagi mereka berujar kompak bersama.

"Aku harap semua lancar, dan kesuksesan selalu ada bersama kalian.." Kali ini manager hyung mengucapkan harapannya kepada sepasang pengantin dihadapannya.

"Ye, gamsahamnida…" Sungmin membalas ucapan manager hyung untuk mereka.

"Aku hanya bisa menyediakan waktu tiga hari untuk kalian sebagai hadiah bulan madu. Setelah itu, jangan lupa membicarakan denganku langkah kalian ke depannya.." Lee Soman tetap mengingatkan apa yang menjadi tugas mereka.

"Ye, sajangnim….terimakasih. Semua ini sudah sangat cukup untuk kami" Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya disusul Sungmin sebagai ucapan terimakasih.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku tak menyangka sajangnim akan datang ke pernikahan kita"

Saat ini Sungmin sedang menikmati pemandangan luar dari atas balkon, dibelakangnya, Kyuhyun memberinya pelukan hangat.

"Aku yang menemuinya. Dan meminta bantuan pada manager hyung" Kyuhyun mencium lembut kening Sungmin.

"Kita sudah sangat merepotkan. Aku jadi tidak enak sendiri. Bahkan manager hyung menyewakan hotel ini untuk kita" Sungmin meletakkan jemarinya diatas tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Bukankah itu lebih baik, semua berjalan lancar karena bantuan member dan keluarga kita. Sajangnim dan manager hyung juga, tanpa mereka Kita tak mendapatkan jalan semudah ini. Lagipula, kita lebih membutuhkan kado semacam ini. Daripada kado-kado berpita dan karangan bunga yang akan terbuang percuma"

"Ya Kyu, kau benar,…aku merasa sangat bersyukur memiliki mereka semua" Sungmin tersenyum lembut mengenang moment-moment dimana para sahabat dan keluarganya telah membantunya sampai sejauh ini.

"Kau tak bersyukur memiliki aku?" Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Sungmin.

"Hehe, kau sudah tahu jawabannya" Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Kyuhyun

"Aku mencintaimu, Min" Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas.

"Begitu juga aku. Mulai saat ini, teruslah disampingku. Berhenti membuatku khawatir. Dan hilangkan hobimu untuk bermalam di rumah sakit!"

"Hahahaha, tapi rumah sakit sepertinya selalu memberikan akhir yang indah untukku. Hm, Min…terimakasih kau sudah sangat sabar menjaga dan merawatku…' Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Sungmin. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada namja manisnya

"…"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya meresapi kehangatan kebersamaan mereka.

" Min, ini malam pertama kita…" Kyuhyun menunduk mengecup pelan pipi Sungmin.

"Lalu?' Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ayo kita bercinta" Kyuhyun menjilati pipi Sungmin yang tadi dikecupnya.

"Huh? Kalau begitu, malam pertama kita sudah terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu" Sungmin menjauhkan wajahnya yang tak berhenti diciumi oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ish, ayolah, aku khawatir setelah 5 bulan hanya terbaring di kasur tanpa menyentuhmu, little Cho akan kehilangan keahliannya"

"Apaan itu! tidak masuk akal!" Sungmin melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun. Ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju ranjang dan mendudukkan dirinya disana.

"Ayolah Min, kita punya waktu 3 hari, jadi malam ini kita tidak tidurpun tidak akan menjadi masalah." Kyuhyun mendekat pada Sungmin dan kali ini ia menarik Sungmin dan merengkuhnya ke bawah selimut.

"Mwo?!"

.

.

.

* * *

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tiba di Ilsan –rumah keluarga Lee- setelah jam makan malam. Waktu libur 3 hari mereka bagi Sungmin justru terasa sangat melelahkan. Kyuhyun seperti sedang menggunakan "kesempatannya" semaksimal mungkin untuk "bermain" dengan Sungmin hingga Sungmin kehabisan tenaga. Badannya terasa remuk, meskipun sudah sangat lemas, tapi badannya terus saja memberikan reaksi ketika Kyuhyun menyentuhnya. Sungmin sebenarnya kesal, Kyuhyun benar-benar tak bisa dihentikan hingga Sungmin tak bisa melakukan apapun, hanya pasrah dan tinggal menerima.

Beruntung siang tadi ancamannya di mobil terhadap Kyuhyun berhasil, jika tidak, ia bisa pingsan karena Kyuhyun sempat-sempatnya menggodanya saat berada di tengah perjalanan. Ya, Sungmin mengatakan akan marah besar dan tidak ada jatah malam jika Kyuhyun berani melakukannya di mobil. Tapi jika Kyuhyun bisa menurutinya, Sungmin menjanjikan jatah untuk Kyuhyun di Ilsan nanti.

Setelah sedikit bercengkrama dengan keluarga Lee, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun segera berpamitan untuk beristirahat. Mereka memang terlihat sangat lelah dan sudah mengantuk. Sungmin segera membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang, menarik selimut hangatnya hingga sebatas leher dan berbaring miring menghadap sisi tempat tidur.

Kyuhyun yang baru saja selesai bebersih di kamar mandi berjalan menuju ranjang. Ia melihat sekeliling kamarnya yang masih dipenuhi oleh kado-kado pernikahan mereka.

"Ck, Ming, kapan kita akan membuka kado-kado ini? Mereka menghabiskan tempat di kamar ini" Kyuhyun segera naik ke tempat tidur dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana.

"Mm? kita masih punya waktu besok, sekarang tidurlah, kau perlu istirahat…" Sungmin bergumam sambil memejamkan matanya dan tidak mengubah posisi tidurnya yang membelakangi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melirik pada punggung Sungmin. Kemudian ia mendekat dan melongok sebentar untuk melihat wajah Sungmin. Dilihatnya mata foxy yang terpejam dan wajah yang tenang sedang menuju ke alam mimpi. Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya dan mencium kening Sungmin "Jaljayo baby~"

Namun tak ada jawaban dari Sungmin. Sepertinya ia sudah tertidur. Kyuhyun akhirnya memposisikan dirinya untuk berbaring miring menghadap Sungmin dan memeluk pinggangnya. Mendekatkan dirinya dengan Sungmin, hingga punggung Sungmin menempel di dada Kyuhyun.

Lama mereka bertahan dengan posisi itu, hingga Sungmin sedikit bergerak seperti menyamankan posisinya yang malah berakibat Kyuhyun berjengit kaget, dikarenakan sensasi menggelitik yang berpusat di selangkangannya. Gerakan Sungmin ternyata berakibat pada buttnya yang menggesek junior Kyuhyun. Seketika itu juga Kyuhyun terbangun dari rasa kantuknya.

Gerakan kecil itu membuat gairahnya muncul. Ia sendiri heran, apa perubahan statusnya dari 'lajang' menjadi 'menikah' itu juga berpengaruh pada tingkat libidonya? Apa karena orang yang telah menikah menjadi lebih cepat merasa 'ingin' dikarenakan sudah memiliki pasangan yang sah? Dulu saat Sungmin sudah terlelap seperti ini, Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah tega mengusiknya. Bahkan memeluk dan mencium harum Sungmin dalam dekapannya saja membuat Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya menyusul Sungmin ke alam mimpi. Tapi sejak menikah kemarin, Kyuhyun merasa tidak bisa berhenti barang sedikit saja. Ia terus bisa melakukannya berkali-kali meskipun ia tahu Sungmin sudah sangat lelah dan kehabisan tenaga.

"Ming, aku 'bangun'…."

Kyuhyun sedikit mengguncang tubuh Sungmin.

"Eung?" Sungmin sedikit mengernyit, namun ia tak membuka matanya

"Sayang, aku 'ingin'…." Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Sungmin. Tubuh Sungmin masih memunggunginya.

"Huh? Tidurlah Kyu…"

"Aku tak bisa tidur jika little Cho menegang seperti ini…."

"Ck, aku lelah Kyu, aku ngantuk~~"

"Mianhe chagi, tapi sekali saja, oke? Biarkan aku 'masuk' dan 'mengeluarkan' nya sekali saja" Kali ini Kyuhyun mencoba merajuk.

Sungmin hanya terdiam mencoba tidak peduli. Ia masih saja memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi untuk tidur. Matanya sudah sangat berat untuk membuka. Ia sangat mengantuk, dan tubuhnya yang sangat lelah seperti mati rasa hingga tak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sedang memelorotkan celana piyama dan celana dalamnya.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasakan angin menyapa bagian bawah tubuhnya, ia tak lagi merasakan kehangatan selimut yang menutupi badannya. Bahkan dirasakannya sesuatu yang basah dan kenyal sedang melilit area privatnya. Dengan berat Sungmin membuka matanya dan menyangga tubuhnya dengan siku. Ia sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat ke arah bawah selangkangannya dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang menjilat miliknya.

"K-kyu!" Kaki Sungmin menegang saat Kyuhyun memasukkan junior Sungmin ke dalam mulutnya. Kyuhyun mencoba meraup seluruhnya. Menghisapnya ke atas dengan perlahan.

"Tidak! Hentikan" Sungmin mencoba memberontak dengan menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

"Ssst…" Kyuhyun melepas kulumannya dan berdiri dengan lututnya, ia membuka seluruh jubah tidurnya dan melepaskan boxernya hingga kini ia telanjang seluruhnya di hadapan Sungmin.

"Aku bilang tidak Kyuhyun!" Sungmin berbicara dengan nada tegas, namun Kyuhyun tak mempedulikannya. Kyuhyun malah memposisikan dirinya di atas Sungmin dengan posisi tubuh yang berlawanan arah. Ia mengarahkan juniornya ke mulut Sungmin dan ia sendiri menghadap pada junior Sungmin.

"Jangan bersuara, aku tak mau keluargamu mencuri dengar kegiatan kita. Hisap milikku sayang, redam suaramu dengan mengulum milikku" Kyuhyun menurunkan tubuhnya sedikit hingga kepala juniornya menyentuh bibir Sungmin. Sungmin segera memalingkan wajahnya

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Ini akan cepat selesai jika kau mau membantuku. Aku membutuhkan cairanmu untuk pelumas hole mu dan untuk juniorku…" Kyuhyun berbicara blak-blak an yang berhasil membuat Sungmin Blushing

"Kau pervert!" Sungmin mengumpat

"Hanya jika menyangkut kamu" Kyuhyun membalas singkat dan kemudian ia kembali memasukkan junior Sungmin ke dalam mulutnya.

Memang benar, jika diluar atau sedang memiliki acara sendiri, Kyuhyun tak berminat sekalipun melirik yeoja, bahkan menari panas bersama sexy dancer pun tak membuat Kyuhyun merasakan getaran di hatinya. Apalagi dengan pria, sekalipun itu flower boy, sepertinya Kyuhyun hanya menjadi gay untuk seorang Lee Sungmin. Dan Cho Kyuhyun akan dengan mudahnya terpancing oleh apapun itu yang menyangkut Sungmin.

Sungmin yang mulai tak tahan akan hisapan Kyuhyun mencoba melakukan hal yang sama. Ia menggenggam milik Kyuhyun, memijatnya pelan dan menjilatnya. Kyuhyun mempermudah dengan menurunkan pinggulnya sehingga Sungmin dapat mengulumnya.

Gerakan konstan Kyuhyun semakin cepat, hingga Sungmin tak tahan lagi. Ia mengemut kuat milik Kyuhyun dan meremas pangkalnya. Punggung Sungmin melengkung dan ia menggeliat menandakan bahwa ia sedang merasakan puncaknya. Desahannya teredam oleh junior besar dalam mulutnya.

Kyuhyun memuntahkan sperma Sungmin ke telapak tangannya, " Aaaahhsss,,, sayang, cukup, milikku sakit jika kau menggenggamnya terlalu kuat"

Sungmin yang tersadar segera melepaskan genggamannya dan ia mengeluarkan milik Kyuhyun dari mulutnya. Napasnya terengah, dadanya naik turun dan matanya masih terpejam.

Kyuhyun melumuri hole Sungmin dengan sperma, kemudian ia juga melumuri juniornya agar licin dan mudah masuk ke dalam hole Sungmin. Tak lama Kyuhyun memposisikan juniornya di depan hole Sungmin. Kyuhyun mencoba memasukkan jari tengahnya terlebih dahulu.

"Eung…"

"Aku akan lembut sayang~" Kyuhyun menambahkan jari telunjuknya, dan meng-in-out-kan dua jarinya kemudian ditambahnya jari manisnya untuk masuk, Sungmin menggeliat kecil sebagai reaksinya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Kyuhyun mulai memasukkan kepala juniornya. Ia tak begitu kesulitan karena juniornya dan dinding hole Sungmin sudah licin akibat lumuran sperma.

Setelah kepala juniornya masuk, Kyuhyun mendorong pelan batangnya. Dan Sungmin sedikit berjengit. Ia mulai menegang ketika separuh junior Kyuhyun berada di dalam tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun terus mendorong. Ia mencoba sabar, ia tahu meskipun berkali-kali mereka melakukannya, Sungmin selalu merasakan sakit pada tahap penyatuan mereka.

"Ahhhh..sss…engghh…Kyu…"

"Rileks, chagi…"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mulai merasa sakit. Ia mengangkat pinggulnya, reflek ia melakukan gerakan penolakan. Kyuhyun kemudian menahan kaki Sungmin agar tidak bergerak. Sebentar lagi seluruh juniornya masuk. Ia sudah berada pada ukuran maksimal, Kyuhyun sudah sangat siap.

"Sebentar…..ini…ahhhs…sakit…" Sungmin mencengkram bed covernya. Keringat mulai mengaliri keningnya. Kyuhyun sudah memasukinya sangat dalam. Dirasakannya Kyuhyun sedikit mengangkat pinggulnya, dan kedua pahanya dicengkram kuat, kemudian…

JLEB!

"Kyu!" Sungmin tersentak saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghentakkan pinggulnya. Mereka kini telah menyatu dengan sempurna. Sungmin terengah, air mata mulai mengaliri pipinya.

"Ssssttt…..mianhe, chagi…" Kyuhyun segera merengkuh Sungmin dalam dekapannya. Ia menjilati pipi Sungmin yang basah oleh air mata. Kemudian Kyuhyun mengecupi bibir Sungmin berusaha menenangkannya.

Sungmin memeluk punggung Kyuhyun yang meringkuk diatasnya. Kyuhyun mulai bergerak perlahan.

"Cakar saja punggungku jika kau merasakan sakit…" Kyuhyun mencium dahi Sungmin, ia masih terus bergerak perlahan keluar-masuk, sesaat ia berhenti dan pinggulnya melakukan gerakan memutar. Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun, ia mulai menikmati ini.

Sungmin mencoba bergerak. Ia menciumi dada Kyuhyun, berhenti di nipplenya, menggodanya sebentar dengan menjilat dan mengemutnya. Kemudian ia membuat kissmark di samping nipple Kyuhyun. Tempat yang tak mungkin orang lain melihatnya selain dirinya. Karena Kyuhyun tak akan pernah topless dihadapan orang lain.

"Hei, bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan ini, hm?" Kyuhyun meraih kancing piyama Sungmin. Ya, mereka dari tadi membiarkan atasan piyama Sungmin menutupi dada mulus pemiliknya. Dan kini jari-jari Kyuhyun lah yang bertugas menanggalkannya.

"Sayang, apa aku menyakitimu?" Kyuhyun menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Sungmin. ia menatap lurus ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin membuka matanya dan tersenyum lembut kepada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, kau selalu melakukannya dengan baik, Kyu"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Kyuhyun memang selalu berusaha menyentuh Sungmin dengan hati-hati, sekalipun ia sedang berada di puncak gairahnya.

"Baik, ini tak akan lama, kita selesaikan dan setelah ini kita tidur, oke?"

"Kau harus berjanji, setelah ini kita tidur" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya. Terkadang ia kesal karena Kyuhyun tak pernah mau berhenti jika sudah seperti ini.

"Hehe, aku berjanji Minimi chagi~" Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin, kemudian ciumannya berpindah pada hidung, mata dan pipi Sungmin. Terakhir ia mendaratkan ciuman panas pada bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya dan menumbuk titik sensitive Sungmin dengan tepat. Ia memagut dalam bibir Sungmin, mengaitkan lidah keduanya dan meredam erangan puas mereka saat orgasme mendatangi mereka. Dan seperti yang telah dijanjikan, mereka tertidur puas hingga pagi menjelang.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin masih sibuk di kamarnya. Ia sedang membuka kado-kado dan kartu ucapan para member. Ia terkekeh geli saat membacanya. Banyak ucapan-ucapan konyol dari para member untuknya dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri sedang ada dilantai bawah sibuk berbincang dengan eomma Sungmin sambil menonton TV. Sedangkan appa Sungmin masih di kantor pada jam-jam seperti ini.

Tak lama Sungjin memasuki kamar Sungmin. Ia melihat-lihat kado apa yang kakaknya dapatkan. Ia duduk diatas kasur sedangkan Sungmin duduk dibawah menyandar pada tepi tempat tidur.

"Hyung, ternyata Kyuhyun hyung sehebat itu ya?" Sungjin melirik ke arah tengkuk Sungmin. Dilihatnya sebuah bercak yang menghiasi kulit kakaknya yang tertutup sedikit oleh rambut Sungmin yang mulai memanjang.

"Hm? Wae Sungjin-ah?" Sungmin masih sibuk membuka kadonya, ia tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Warnanya bukan merah. Malah sampai keunguan seperti itu! Ck..ck..ck.." Sungjin manggut-manggut, masih mengamati tengkuk Sungmin.

"Huh?"Sungmin yang tidak mengerti juga memutuskan untuk mendongakkan kepalanya, menoleh ke arah Sungjin

"…." Sungjin diam menutup mulutnya, lalu ia tersenyum jahil dan memberi isyarat pada Sungmin lewat pandangan matanya yang mengarah ke tengkuk Sungmin.

Sungmin lalu beranjak mendekat pada cermin, ia mencoba memeriksa bagian tengkuknya yang dari tadi terus dipandangi Sungjin. Saat ia tahu bahwa ada bekas kissmark tercetak jelas disana, seketika itu juga wajahnya merah padam dan ia membalikkan badannya kesal pada adiknya.

"Ya! Sungjin-ah, kau tidak sopan sekali!"

"Ahahahahahahaha…." Sungjin segera mengambil langkah seribu sebelum ia terkena jurus martial arts kakaknya

"Ya!"

.

.

.

Sungjin berlari menjauh dari kamar Sungmin dan segera menyusul bergabung dengan eommanya dan Kyuhyun. Kemudian Sungjin mendudukkan dirinya cepat disamping Kyuhyun. Nyonya Lee yang melihat puteranya masih terkikik geli hanya bisa melihatnya dengan tatapan heran

"Sungjin, apa yang kau lakukan! Berhenti menggoda hyung mu!" Nyonya Lee meletakkan apel yang baru saja dikupasnya di piring dan menyodorkannya di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Ahniya eomma…kkk….Kyuhyun hyung, kau benar-benar hebat!" Sungjin menyenggol Kyuhyun dengan sikunya. Ia meraih satu potongan apel dan segera memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum melihat Sungjin yang seperti itu. Tentu saja ia tahu apa maksud Sungjin. Karena Sungjin segera menagih ceritanya saat mereka jogging tadi pagi. Dan Kyuhyun sendiri yang menyuruh Sungjin untuk memeriksa area leher kakaknya. Tempat yang mudah dilihat oleh siapapun jika Sungmin tak menutupinya dengan baik.

"Jadi kau sudah melihatnya?"

"Hm…" Sungjin mengangguk cepat dan ia kembali mengambil potongan apel kemudian memasukkannya ke mulutnya lagi

Nyonya Cho yang melihatnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, sebenarnya ia mengupaskan apel itu untuk menantu barunya, tapi malah Sungjin yang terus melahapnya tanpa henti. Ia kembali mengupas apel yang lain tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari dua namja didepannya yang sedang tertawa penuh arti "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa eomma~~" Sungjin dan Kyuhyun menggeleng dan menjawab hampir bersamaan.

"Sungmin hyung menjadi sensitive akhir-akhir ini. Mudah tersinggung, jadi harus hati-hati" Kyuhyun menambahkan, ia mencoba mengalihkan kecurigaan eomma Lee.

"Dia seperti wanita hamil" Sungjin mengangguk-angguk dan meraih potongan apelnya yang terakhir dan melahapnya.

"Ya! Aku dengar apa yang kalian katakan! Awas saja nanti!"

Suara ancaman Sungmin yang melengking berasal dari kamarnya di lantai dua terdengar hingga ruang keluarga di lantai I, Sungjin dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan kemudian seketika itu juga tawa meledak dari keduanya.

"Hahahahaha"

Sang eomma pun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan para puteranya. Yah, ia yang saat ini tak memiliki teman –dari segi gender- hanya bisa terus bersabar dari rahasia para laki-laki di rumahnya.

Dan bagaimana keadaan di rumah keluarga Cho selanjutnya? Hm, tentu saja kali ini Sungmin memiliki partner evil yang siap membantunya untuk mengerjai si magnae. Noona cantik bernama Cho Ahra sudah menantinya dengan tidak sabar untuk menjalankan strategi pembalasan bagi Cho Kyuhyun di rumah keluarga Cho nanti.

Yup, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang terlebih dahulu singgah ke rumah orang tua mereka masing-masing sebelum mereka kembali ke dorm dan beraktifitas bersama para member untuk memberi persembahan spektakuler bagi para ELF yang selalu dengan setia menanti mereka.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Garing! Membosankan! Gagal?

Maafkan Sayaaaaaaaaa…T.T

Terimakasih untuk dukungan, semangat, review hingga terror para reader sekalian. Akhirnya saya bisa juga menyelesaikan fic ini di chap 13. Hehe…ga maksa lho, emang ini udah END kok….

Hanya ini yang bisa saya lakukan, paling ga daripada tidak melakukan apa-apa sama sekali….T.T

Ketika saya baca ulang, terkadang kesal sendiri, maksud hati udah keren bgt ngebayangin adegan2 yang bakal diceritain, begitu nulis, susahnya minta ampun, saya khawatir maksud cerita yg saya inginkan feel nya ga nyampe ke pembaca…hikz…

Saya bahagia bgt dg tanggapan dan review dr pembaca, saya ga nyangka akan dpt tanggapan yg sangat baik seperti ini. Untuk yang login, sudah saya usahakan untuk balas reviewnya ^^. Peluk hangat untuk :

**sitara1083, Another Girl in Another Place, Kyuminlov3r, deviyanti137, 137Line, nova137, Choi Yuan, vivoKyuMin, ChoLee KyuMinie, Tiasicho, ChoKyunnie, Purwati63, Cul Ah, KYUMINTS, zi'Pumpkins, kyumincho21, Maximumelf, minnie kyumin, WineKyuMin137, imAlfera, sitapumpkinelf, BabyBlueBunny137, colywinejoy, adette, kim kyuna, pumpkinsparkyumin, bebek, abilhikmah, JOYmin137, chikakyumin, ZahHyuKyuMinniELF, Cho Na Na, Joyer Cloudsomnia, Kim Yong Neul, Beautiful Garnet, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, LauraRose14, dJOYers, Paijem, KyoKMS26, GuiMinXian137, Cho Yooae, JOYersElFeu, ryeosomNia14, GyuRyn, ISungyi, 137137137, ButtCouple137, Kanaya, winecouple, dha kyumin, Guest, Choi Rovin, evilpumpkin, RithaGaemGyu, Park Min Gi, Reva kyuminelf, sissy, keykyu, Kyuyoon Cho, myangelKYUMIN, stalkyumin, ariestamaru, Miruki, kira, Yc K.S.H, SPREAD JOY137, kyuminalways89**

ada yang belum kesebut?mianheeeeeeeeee….T.T

Ya Sudah, See u in other Fic

Mari Cintai KyuMin…..semoga mereka selalu bahagia….

By : Lee Sanghyun


End file.
